Joy in Dying
by Last-Dragomir
Summary: When a super-human race comes out of the shadows to join society things go a little rougher than they thought. With humans in fear and society not as accepting as they can be, can Lauren look past her fears of the monster beneath and look into the heart of the mysterious woman she meets? DOCCUBUS RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND SMUT
1. Prologue

**This is a story I had written for a different fandom when I started writing. I am revamping it and fleshing it out to suit our Doccubus needs. This is a small prologue where I want to find if there's interest in this story. As always reviews are not only welcomed but encouraged. I want to give thanks to KTM250 for the slight nod in this direction since I had multiple stories in my head and didn't know which to post first.**

 **This story is dedicated to SuccubusShinobi, my wife, who is very patient and shares the little time we have together with my writing.**

 **As always characters are property of their creators, however the story is all mine.**

 **The Joy of Dying: Prologue.**

I never gave it much thought to how I would die, but now that it's over and done with I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, my name is Lauren Lewis and I'm currently dead.

I was born on June 5th, 1981. I was a healthy newborn, my parents proud and beaming and my grandparents ecstatic. As a toddler I was often referred to as adorable and as a kid my passion was in literature and science. When I hit high school I blossomed into a beautiful girl with a hunger for intellect. My parents thought I was becoming a proper woman when I was accepted into Yale University with a full scholarship for a Doctorate in Medicine, but my real passion laid in research. Now in the peak of my life, in the midst of friends, partying, working in what I was passionate about and having a wonderful time is where I found my demise. No I'm not some angst full teenager who suddenly decided to cut my wrists off, or pop some pills and get it over with, no I'm not some tragedy case of cancer or swine flu, I'm not even a maniac car enthusiast who went too fast where they weren't supposed to, in fact, I was perfectly happy with my life I was at the very top of it.

Now in Yale I had these friends that were amazing, Alex and her girlfriend Piper were just the cherry atop my perfect Sunday of an ice-cream. They were my roommates and worked with me in the small bakery we all part-timed at. They had been absent from my life right after graduation, but when we found each other we were inseparable. We loved the local music scene and to go to post punk hardcore shows, as well as frat house events and even toga parties. What most people don't know is why we became friends and why we stayed that way for years upon years.

 _One sunny afternoon back in school Alex and I bumped in the hall with a guy while we waited for Piper. He was tall and scruffy and as he mumbled a half ass apology I saw his fangs from his wide smile. Alex shoved him away with a scoff disgusted at the thought as the guy kept giving us come hither eyes. I met her eyes and she shook her head once more._

" _Was he?" I inquired and she let out another disgusted sound._

" _Yeah, he looked Fae." She confirmed._

" _Disgusting." I spat as we walked away._

Yes, we had stayed friends because we were fae-phobes. It was a term coined after the society known as the Fae come out of the shadows of humanity as they strived to live amongst us. They had a President in office who had been adamant of coexisting so he pushed it on all of us it seemed. Alex, Piper and I were very active in rallies, marches and everything in between against Fae. My views on it were so strong I was unmovable, I wouldn't even befriend the kind. I knew with my science background I was supposed to be curious and anxious to study them, but in reality after a traumatic event I had wanted absolutely nothing to do with them.

However today I die in the place of the love of my life, the most wonderful and incredible creature the universe has ever seen, and this person whom I will love even beyond my death is indeed Fae.


	2. Chapter 1

**Joy in Dying:**

 **Chapter 1: Bootleg fireworks**

I ran about the apartment diligently grabbing the stuff I thought I might need for tonight. My roommate was yelling on the phone about some bootleg fireworks she was getting for us, apparently. I was late for work and had no time for her criminal ways right now. I grabbed my bag and coat and yelled goodbye to her, got a grunt in response, so I knew the deal was going awry. I shook my blonde hair as my smile stretched catching myself in the mirror's reflection. I was sporting my hair in a cascade of curls as my crisp white button down hugged my every curve. As I opened the door I was face to face with a tall sandy blonde beach hippy his slow smile stretched across his features and I knew.

"I'm looking for…" he started.

"Deliveries are in the back, now go on, in the back" I shooed him and turned inside again "Alex fucking Vauss, get your shit together, I have a stoner in my front door, deliveries…."

"In the back, I know, I know, I'm sorry he's new. If you want I can stop selling him some" she interrupted me and gave me a sorry look.

"Just make sure they get it right, it's the last thing we need…" I pleaded knowing I'd be really late for my shift.

"Promise." She said crossing her heart in promise and I gave her a smile and a small wave of dismissal before heading out.

It's true that my roommate was a fucking drug dealer, but she was also a good drug dealer. She got caught once, but it was an amazingly big and international operation, and that's a story for another day. I, at least got her to go down to just selling weed, which was now almost legal here in Canada so I wasn't too bothered, I just don't want the cops at our door. Alex and her girlfriend moved in after doing some time in prison, but that was in a very uptight state in America. I shook my head remembering the phone call they gave me at college and how much I cried knowing I wouldn't see my best friends for a very long time.

I took my cell phone and texted said girlfriend to let her know I was going to be late to work. I hated being late and missing work, no matter the occupation. I worked at a bar in town some nights to pay the bills. My parents, however unhappy they may have been with my current situation, were just relieved I was doing something with my life. I was, for a long time, depressed and didn't want to continue with my career. It was something shocking to my parents to say the least. I had worked so hard in school. After Alex and Piper were gone I threw myself in my residency, but after my depression I couldn't be in the hospital anymore.

However, that is a story for another time. As I got to the bar the owner was waiting for me at the bar.

"Hey, what happened you're never late?" he greeted me as I came in carrying a bag.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I went to buy some Jack for the bar, we're out" I said as he acted sorry and surprised.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know." He apologized as I gave him a smile. "Thought I'd have to cover for you and I have a mountain of paperwork and payroll to do."

"Don't worry, I'll get to work." He walked away with a smile and a thanks and I went to the bar.

Before I knew it the blue eyed blonde was at my side giving me a large grin. She knew she had saved my ass and I gave her a smirk with a small shake of the head. Piper was not intimidating at first glance. She was petite and slim, she looked like she would hit the books before hitting the gym but as the saying goes looks could be deceiving.

"Thanks for saving my ass with the text, Alex had a visitor at the front door before I left." I explained as she shook her head loading up the ice well, we expected a busy night.

"Fuck sakes, I don't wanna go back to prison." She mumbled and I chuckled at her tone.

"Relax, she was as appalled and surprised as I was. Besides you're not states-side anymore, relax a bit, we'd get fined and depending how much Vauss has on her at a time we'd probably get a bigger fine, but that's it." I reassured her as I stocked my spirits getting ready for the rush.

The night at the bar was pretty uneventful after all so I decided to treat myself to a little experiment. I took some cleaners from the dish pit, measured the correct amounts efficiently and then added it all in my tip jar. Fog started to raise from it and I let out a satisfied smile. Piper teased me incessantly about being a geek but the few patrons that would come for drinks found it amusing. At around 1:00am, Piper had taken a 20 minute break to smoke a joint in the back alley with Alex and God knows what else they could do in a back alley with 20 minutes after the stories they would tell me from their time in prison. I shuddered and smirked to myself knowing these two would probably be together until the world came to an end.

When the clock struck 3:30a we were home bound finally. This was one of the reasons my parents were not too happy about my professional choices. They abhorred the fact I'd get out so late. The world had changed a few years ago and like many others they were clouded with fear and uncertainty at what the night held.

I remember when it happened. I was starting out college at Yale and I was young but very far from naïve. Living in Pittsburgh before coming to Connecticut had prepared me for living in the big city and I was grateful for it. I had heard the rumblings in the radio, the rumours that the newly elected President was different in more ways than one. I was convinced it was all rumours until one day during his Presidential address I saw him completely shift into a large Cougar. He explained about the Fae being different, living in the fringes and shadows of society but no longer.

I shivered at the memory, the world changed so fast. There were Fae everywhere and it turned into a guessing game more often than not who you were meeting. When I met Alex and Piper I realized they shared my apprehensions about out ever changing social culture. We were shocked that humans were merely letting this happen, but as time went by we realized that it was much fear rather than respect.

I parted with my thoughts and memories as we piled into our car. Alex insisted on driving as always and I sat in the backseat as Piper fiddled with the radio. It was rainy outside, probably one of the last rains we would get in the year. It was already bitterly cold and we knew we would expect snow at some point. The season was by far my favourite, the changes of the weather, the leaves changing, and the temperature drops at night were all highlights of my days.

"I'm fucking starving!" Alex groaned from her seat and Piper giggled.

"Me too, we should get some poutine!" she said excitedly as Alex nodded her head.

"I would've thought you guys would be done with this obsession with poutine by now, but no matter the years you've spent up here, you still love it." I chuckled joining the conversation.

"Come on Lau, let's cross the bridge and get some café taché pleeeeeeaseeee" Piper pleaded and I laughed.

"Alright, alright ladies, let's do this then." I heartedly agreed.

After many laughs and a load of food later we headed home. I went straight into my room bidding the girls good night and plopping on my bed tired from the day. I turned on the TV mounted on my wall and decided to catch the morning news.

"… _in other news, the senate voted today in favour of Fae rights. The new legislation will come into effect in the next cycle and it'll include a variety of things from hospital visits, to legally being able to marry humans as well…"_

I turned off the TV with a shake of my head disgusted. Now they could marry humans? What was going on!? Next thing you know they'd be able to procreate with humans as well. I was outraged and upset I tried to calm my thoughts but it proved difficult. I fell into an uneasy slumber until morning.

I woke with a start, like I had no idea how I'd gotten there or why. I was disoriented and the light coming into the room seemed off. The house was eerily quiet and I jumped up with a jolt as I realized I hadn't set an alarm the night before. I rushed around my room as I picked up my phone from the floor where I had dropped it next to my book and glasses. I read the time and kicked myself I was late to meet Alex.

My heart hammered in my chest as I rushed about the room. Alex had softened a bit through the years, after prison things that were bad didn't seem as much. She got her shipments from a Fae and I didn't like it one bit. I would come with her every time to make sure she was safe, this time I had over slept. I threw a pair of jeans on and threw a red long sleeve on myself before rushing to the living room. I clicked the TV and it turned on immediately on the Weather Channel. I listened to the report before I quickly put my black boots instead of my trainers and grabbed my leather jacket, keys and sunglasses. I opened the door in a rush and stepped outside I slammed the door behind me as I started to power walk forwards looking back at the door to make sure it auto-locked when I hit hard into someone.

We both fell to the floor pretty hard and after hearing ' _Fuck could you have been going any faster?_ ' my head snapped up. I was staring face to face with the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. Her blue leather jacket hugged her every curve and as we untangled from each other her ample cleavage ended up front and center. I distracted myself grabbing the stuff I had scattered on the floor.

From this other woman a hand stretched out to me to help me up. I gladly took it, dizzy from the collision against my head and as I looked up I saw these marvelous brown eyes staring at my face, her smirk was cute and I found myself blushing under her gaze. I dusted myself awkwardly, it seemed that Piper was right and I was totally a nerd when it came to gorgeous people.

"Are you hurt?" she asked and her voice sounded like velvet, her playful tone reaching my ears making me smile.

"Not really just a bit dizzy, I'm sorry for not noticing where I was going, I was in a hurry-" Immediately I shut up tucking a strand of hair behind my ear nervously and she gave me a smile.

"Nah, it's ok I wasn't looking either" she said holding up what seemed to be a paper with an address scribbled on it signaling that she had been reading and walking. "I'm Bo, I was just looking for this address maybe you can help me."

She pointed to the now crumpled piece of paper in her hand and I squinted. I leaned closer trying to help her out. Our bodies were so close to one another I could smell her shampoo and body spray and it was the right mixture of body musk with the chemicals, it was perfect. I snapped out of my trance as I heard her chuckle softly and I concentrated on the task. I read and re-read the address bewildered as to why she would be coming to our house.

"Um… were you looking for someone in particular at said address?" I tried not to give away my curiousness.

"Yeah, um… " she blushed and it was as if the thought hit me instantly.

"You're looking for Alex." It was a statement not a question as she smiled at me and nodded.

"I am… I'm Bo" she stretched her hand to me and I took it, the softness of her skin as like silk and I pondered if the rest of her body was as delicate and soft.

"I'm Lauren, Alex's roommate." I clarified and she gave me a huge smile.

"She was supposed to meet me at the docks but told me to drop it off here instead." She clarified and I tensed significantly.

"You're her contact?" I whispered as I apprehensively dragged her into the apartment.

I had come to the realization that if this woman was Alex's contact then she was obviously Fae. As much as that terrified me, knowing I was dragging _one of them_ into my home, the prospect of talking about drugs in my apartment hallway was not something I wanted to do. I was all too aware of the fact that my roommates had indeed been caught at some point with their little side operation.

Once inside Bo shot me an amused look. I locked the door and pressed my back to it looking wearily at the brunette in my living room. If she noticed my discomfort she didn't voice it and I shook my head trying to be polite.

"I'm sorry about that, one of our neighbors is very nosey and this is obviously not something we want to broadcast to the whole world." I explained as she waved me off.

"It's not my first rodeo" her smile was so wide I saw a small dimple form.

I shook my head. _Stay alert Lewis, this is not someone you wanted to have in your home, these people are dangerous._ I reminded myself. The reality was that Fae or not this woman in front of me was beautiful. I just couldn't help the way my heart hammered as I looked at her features when we had collided.

"I… I didn't even know Alex sent you here." I confessed finding it odd.

"She said something about her girlfriend needing some help with work. She told me her roommate would be here which I assume is you." She looked so comfortable and casual.

"Yes, it is me." As if on cue my phone rang. "Excuse me Bo."

"It's your home Lauren." She said with a smile.

I was still reveling on how she had said my name and the way it rolled off her tongue as I reached for my phone noticing it was Alex.

"Hey." I said when I reached the kitchen and heard her grunt on the phone.

"Fuck Piper how many more of these damn cases do we have to move?" I heard her hollering in the distance. "Lauren? Hey, my contact might be coming over later, please tell me you're home."

"I'm not happy, but I'm home." I hushed into the phone and Alex laughed.

"I see you've met Bo. Listen, I had to help Piper with some things, I need you to distract Bo while I get home. I mean, I can't have you receive my drugs, that'd be accessory. Did it once, never again." She explained.

"Will you be long?" I asked desperatedly.

"Maybe an hour, two max." she mentioned in a tone that told me she knew she was pushing it. "Look I know Bo from self-defense class, she's a real cool girl, I know we've had our points of view on the subject before… but Lauren, you need to loosen up, not all Fae are bad."

I let out an audible sigh through the phone as I saw Bo looking around the apartment, still and perfect as a marble statue. She didn't seem threatening but then again not many of them looked it.

"I'm doing this once and never again." I replied through gritted teeth as Alex roared in approval.

"Thank you so much, take her to the bar or something!" she suggested.

"I'll see you home." I huffed as I hung up.

I returned to the living room where Bo had been patiently waiting. There was a small smile upon her lips and I couldn't help notice her mischievous demeanor.

"Are you okay?" came her velvety voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said turning around and smiling at her.

"You seem pretty agitated, I can go if I'm providing any kind of inconvenience." She offered.

"No, I just… I hadn't met many Fae and it was a shock that's all. I needed time to adjust I'm good now. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable talking about it like that in the open, I don't know what etiquette is used-" I explained and she raised her eyebrows in surprise at my rambling.

"Yeah, no biggie it happens" she said fidgeting with her pockets. I looked at her fingerless gloved hands and thought to myself there was no harm in taking her to the bar just this once.

"Alex got caught up and I'm not allowed to receive her deliveries. Would you like to go for a drink while we wait?" I offered and she smiled making the dimple appear once more.

"Like hang out?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yeah dork, like hanging out" I said smiling as I pulled my jacket out of habit "I just kinda need a drink, and you were bailed on for a few hours. I mean if you're busy…"

"I'm not busy" she breathed and started walking towards the door "Well, come on we're hanging out" she said suddenly.

"Wha-" I asked as we flew out the door. She seemed so energized all of the sudden.

"We're hanging out, come on" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the parking lot

"Where are we going?" I asked letting her lead me but gently pulling my hand out of her hand.

"Just come with me!" She said stopping in front of the parking lot browsing around.

"You forgot where you left your car?" I asked teasingly feeling a bit more at ease at the situation. Alex would never send harm my way intentionally.

"Not really" she said smirking and started straddling a red motorcycle.

"Bo, look you're nice and all but that's a motorcycle and I'm not really that keen in-"

"It's all I've got, I don't really have a car" she said almost looking apologetically and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, come on I know a place nearby" I said and grabbed her by the jacket sleeve making her dismount the red bike and follow me. As we walked besides each other I could feel the warmness of her body beside me, making me wonder how cold was it outside and how warm could she be in those clothes that revealed more of her cleavage than covered the cold.

"Are you taking me to an alleyway or something to mug me?" She asked chuckling as we turned a dark corner.

"Psht, nah then how would you buy my drinks" I said smiling at her and led her towards the entrance of the bar. "Besides, I'm sure you can handle a small human like me."

She shook her head slowly with a small smirk. I guess my dialogue made her smile a lot. The bar was our spot, it was called Dragonberry and it wasn't much, a bar, a dance floor, lights and good music, the bartender knew us and it was just what I needed.

"So do you usually kidnap chicks you've just met into random bars like this?" she asked me while sitting at the bar teasingly.

"Not really, just the cool cats" I said and smiled ordering both of our drinks to Matt, our bartender.

Before I knew it we had drank more than our fair share of drinks. Talking to Bo had been easy for me once we had found common ground and I ignored the fact that she was Fae. She loved art as much as I did, in all forms and sizes. From digital art, to old school to sculptures, we talked about all of it. I randomly went into an explanation of the 19th century art in the chapel nearby and she looked enthralled hanging on my every word.

The bartender had kept it coming even when we were slurring our words badly. I had forgotten completely why we were here until now. I picked up my phone to see I had a bunch of missed messages from Alex. Long story short, Alex had been suckered into working the whole shift with Piper and now she was stuck. She wanted to postpone with Bo.

"Alex is not coming." I shook my head exaggeratedly and she laughed.

"It's ok, I understand she had to help her girl, she's very sweet when it comes to her." Bo laughed as she downed a shot and offered me one.

I knew I shouldn't have but I drank it anyways and the next one, and the two after that. After more small chitchat and a hell of a lot of alcohol Matt decided it was time to hail us a cab, since we weren't good enough to even walk back to my place. When the cab arrived at my apartment I noticed that as drunk as I was, Bo was ten times worse, she had been mixing drinks while talking about everything under the sun with me. I had to make a choice I liked this girl's company and didn't really want her to have an accident or anything, but at the same time I barely knew her and didn't want her thinking anything funny. The right memories won over my ethics and I turned towards her when she turned to leave for her bike and put a hand in her shoulder.

"Who told you we were stopping, come upstairs you're not driving like this" I tried.

"Lau-ren you've been wonderful company tonight, but I don't wanna be a burden" she said kind of sloppily and I laughed.

"Non-sense Bo, come on up you come with me" I said smiling leading the way tumbling slightly over my two drunk feet as she fret over me.

After five minutes of trying and a hysterical fit of giggles I managed to open the door to my apartment, which to this day I don't remember how I closed it. Bo and I walked into my living room and she immediately looked green, she shot a desperate look towards me and I got the message quickly enough to steer her to my bathroom. She puked a couple of times while I tried to comfort her by drawing circles in her back just like so many friends had done to me before.

"You are drunk!" I slurred by the last heave and she smiled despite of herself. I guided her towards the sink where she rinsed her mouth and washed her face and soon I was supporting her full weight, I placed her gently in my bed and took her shoes off, following suit with mine and just collapsing next to her jeans, coat and all. All I could think of when those last minutes of consciousness kicked in was, don't let me regret this in the morning, as the blackness of drunken sleep took over me.


	3. Chapter 02

**Thank you for the Reviews. I want to say this story is a slow simmer. It's meant to build up into something really good. I am very grateful for all the reviews that you guys are giving me, your support means a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and remember to leave some loving.**

 **As always characters are property of their creators, however the story is all mine.**

 **Joy in Dying**

 **Chapter 02:**

In the morning I woke up disoriented tangled between my sheets. My jacket was tangled all around my face, I pushed it around and another coat, then I realized with a start Bo wasn't in bed, only her coat was. I sat up too quickly for my heads liking and got a terrible pounding in response, my vision blurred a little and my stomach's contents threatened to make an escape. I groaned and fell back in the bed wishing with all my might I had remembered last night how much I hated hang overs.

I heard footsteps in my room and tentatively opened one eye to see, Bo was standing in my bedroom door with a tall glass of water and what looked like a slice of bread. Her face lit up when she saw I was up and she flashed me a million dollar smile.

"I have a terrible hang over and I don't know how I got here but thank you for letting me stay" she said gently whispering.

She leaned over shyly handing me the tall glass of water and what seemed like Tylenol. I downed those in an instant and sat up much slower than before.

"We got here by cab. I wasn't going to let you drive that death trap when we were drunk" I said shyly as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I should get going, I didn't plan to stay out all night, my roommate must be worried sick." she said tugging on her shirt and frowning at a dark spot.

"What time is it?" I asked a bit of panic in my voice.

"It's a quarter 'til twelve, why?" Bo replied after double checking her watch.

"Oh shit!" I groaned and got up in a haste my stomach lurching towards my throat again, my head wanting to burst "I have a shift at the bar at noon! I'm going to get fired, this"

"Play sick" Bo said like she had just said the sky is blue. I abruptly stopped and looked at her quizzically, was she serious? What did she think this was High School?

"What?" I asked knowing I had definitely heard wrong.

"Play sick, get a Doctor's note or whatever. It's illegal for them to fire you if you have a Doctor's note." She explained as the most casual thing in the world as she grabbed her jacket and threw it on.

"This is not high school, that whenever you want you just miss out on a job" I explained. "and secondly, IF and this is a big IF, I decide to play sick what doctor am I going to convince to give me a certificate stating that I'm sick? It's a serious break of the Hippocratic Oath."

"l'll talk to my dad, he's a doctor, he'll write something up like a virus or something... and even though we're not in high school, sometimes you gotta know when to play hooky Lauren. You very intoxicatedly told me you had been wanting to let lose for a bit now." Her smile reached her eyes and I felt my face redden. I was always a blabber mouth when I drank.

I was flabbergasted, she had a complete logical, sense-making explanation that I couldn't pass under today's circumstances. I mean I didn't miss out on work and lie but this really called for drastic measures since I was at my last strike with Bruce. I sat down on my bed once more and let out a big sigh, this was so unlike me.

"Well I mean, I wouldn't want to bother your Father or anything…" I nervously added and her smile grew wider.

"I'm corrupting you" she said waving it off as I walked her to the door. "But yeah Dad can do that, he does it for Kenzie and Dyson all the time."

"Your siblings?" I took a guess as I walked past her towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, the best ones in the world" she said beaming with pride I smiled and popped some pastry into the toaster and sat on my counter to wait for it to pop up. "They're twins but fraternal, they're exact opposites. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a brother but I don't know much about him, my Mother and Farther split when I was born. He took my brother and I haven't herd of them since." It was a lot to open up about, especially when I felt so strongly about the Fae, but with Bo it was very easy to talk to her drunk or not.

"Sorry to hear that." She lamented and I waved it off.

"It was a long time ago… my mother and I are pretty tight after that." I smiled shyly.

She gave me a nod and closed the gap between us she brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and I blushed.

"Thanks for last night, I had a really good time." With a smile and a wave she left quietly my apartment and I stopped looking after her towards the door when my pastry popped into the air.

I ate my snack and smiled despite of myself. Bo had been fascinating last night, we had talked about many things. As if sensing my uneasiness for the Fae the subject was avoided. Instead she somehow got me to talk about the TV shows I watch. When we got to science shows my mouth ran as always and the nerd in me came out full throttle. My smiled faltered a bit at the exhaustion I felt. I texted my boss and let him know I was sick and had to run to the Doctor, another co-worker would cover me. My head pounded despite the pain reliever and I knew I had to sleep more if I was going to kick this hangover.

I must've fallen asleep because I awoke without the killer hang over but the headache still remained. It majorly sucked. Piper and Alex were lighting up a joint and watching cartoons. It was too loud for my hang over, I groaned and held my head as I plopped down on the couch next to Piper. It was going to be a long day if I felt like shit like this. I must've fallen asleep again because suddenly Piper was there brushing my hair back and handing me some water. I grunted a small thanks and she chuckled.

"She ain't gonna die babe! " I heard Alex's raspy voice clarify to her girl. I couldn't help but smile.

"Good 'cause I'm pretty sure she left the bar with an Angel last night." Piper taunted as I glared at her slightly.

"Alex, why would you leave me with your new FAE dealer!?" I demanded shooting daggers out of my eyes.

She handed me the joint with a smile and I took a small hit knowing it would kick my headache. I gave it to Piper and drank some more water. Before giving an expecting look towards Alex and she gave me a mischievous smile.

"What? I sent her because she's cool." She admitted with a shrug. "she's dealt with me twice and she's very fucking hot"

Piper shot her a look and I snorted a laugh as Alex defended herself.

"What!? She's like sex on legs, you have to be fucking blind to miss that. I love you baby you know I do, but Hot Fucking Damn that Bo!"

"Her tits are pretty sweet…" Piper mused from above and I choked on the water I was sipping on.

Then I remembered. Through the fog of my hangover I remembered Bo. Before my mind caught up my lips broke in a smile as I thought of her. I was so conflicted between the two sentiments. I was feeling optimistic in a personal level, but the guilt felt crushing morally. I took a long breath and looked for my phone. I was dreading that I had lost it. I tended to do that while drunk. After checking the time I read my new message.

 **-It looks like I have your number. :D AND PICTURES!**

 **-Bo**

Upon reading this a smile stretched upon my face. There was a picture of Bo making a face next to me sticking out my tongue we were both clearly wasted but it looked fun even in the picture. I chuckled and Piper snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Piper threw the phone to Alex who laughed at the picture and read the message out loud.

"Alright alright…" I tried to stop the taunting as I slowly pulled myself up feeling much better.

"Can we meet up tomo-"I dashed across the living room and snatched the phone from Alex as she laughed.

 **Can we meet up tomorrow? My Father will be in town before heading out for vacation, it's the small window we have for the note.**

 **-Bo**

I knew deep down I could perhaps get a note somewhere else if I wanted it bad enough. Something about Bo made me want to give her a chance. I was scared of course, I wasn't naïve, Fae were dangerous and I knew that if she was Fae then her parents and siblings were as well. Something about her father being a Doctor made me feel at ease. Someone who serves the public always had a lighter side to them.

 _ **Sure, as long as I don't have to get on your death-trap I'm game.**_

 _ **Lauren**_

I was grateful that the taunting from my roommates had seized. I stood and walked back to my room. I plopped down on my bed and smiled as the phone buzzed in my hand. I looked at the pictures before I clicked on the message. There was a few pictures of us at the bar. On one I was looking intently at the camera my brown eyes shining with drunkenness as I knitted my eyebrows in confusion comically my blonde hair a mess as Bo leaned close as if to take the selfie with me but her beautiful face was on me. Her eyes were straight on me, her smile was alcoholised and I could see a sparkle to her eyes, full of kindness. I clicked my phone a few more times and pulled up her message.

 **I'll come by tomorrow, if you're up for it,**

 **wear something nice but not too nice. ;)**

 **-Bo**

Suddenly I felt excited that I was going to meet up with her tomorrow. I typed a quick reply back and smiled despite myself. It was something that caught me by surprise. I steeled my thoughts, trying not to read much into the situation. I was being helped by a friend and her family so I wouldn't lose my job.

It may have not seem much to work in a bar like I did but I really enjoyed working with my friends. It would keep my demons at bay, my depression was always contained when this happened so this was a favour I appreciated, Fae or not.

I spent the rest of my day kicking my hang-over and avoiding Alex's and Piper's taunts. It was like living with five year olds but I loved them dearly. They brought me back to life again after they returned from their time in prison.

I had applied to work up here in Canada in a research project after graduating top of my class. I had been working for a year when the opportunity came by almost destiny to reconnect with Alex and Piper with me under a rehabilitation project. I found loop holes in the system and exploited them.

 _It was funny how it all happened. I had been searching for a roommate for a while. Nadia and I had always disagreed on whether the house was too big for us or not. Now that she was gone, it was definitely a big empty house, one that I couldn't possibly let go. So I decided to rent the extra room and see if in the process I found some company. I received an interesting e-mail one day from the Litchfield Correctional Facility. I, being a scientist, was really curious. When I opened it I found Alex. She had written a short paragraph saying she was interested in the space for rent. After that she went on to explain that I would probably notice she was in jail because of the e-mail address._

" _I know it doesn't make a good impression that I'm in here. I'm here for a totally non-violent crime that I can show you my records to confirm." She wrote. "I was already approved for immigration into your country once I get released. I get out this upcoming month of November and was looking for something I could afford. I know it's too early to know if I'll make a good candidate to room with. Hell if you even got this far after reading that I'm in prison kudos to you. I should let you know, my girlfriend gets out a few months after me, she would be living with me as well in the rental. I am willing to negotiate anything but her stay."_

 _After I had read the whole e-mail which included a picture of her in an orange jumpsuit and black rimmed glasses I sat straight up not believing my eyes. I had joined the program hoping that I could help some people and maybe, just maybe know someone they knew but here she was in the flesh._

 _I e-mailed her back and set it all in motion. On two visitation days they let her video chat with me. A privilege she later confessed she didn't win lightly. We made small talk the first time, not believing our luck either. She was excited and cried the first time she realized it was me._

 _She explained to me how she got caught selling drugs internationally. Since she wasn't the big fish they wanted to fry she rolled on her boss and got less time. He had set her up after all. At last so many questions of their sudden absence at school which came rather abruptly._

 _Like the first time we met, I was drawn to her wit and crude humor, but more than anything the devotion she had for Piper moved me. On our second video chat we talked for longer. She admitted to me feeling pretty shitty that Piper was in prison because of her dealings. She was trying to make it up to her by preparing life on the outside for her when she was out. Alex wanted to take care of every detail to make her comfortable._

 _I in turn opened up to her on why I was looking for a roommate. I told her how I had lost Nadia, the first time I was talking about it with anyone. How I lost her, how I lost my profession and pretty much my life as I knew it as I plunged deeper and deeper into depression. In her eyes I saw pain for me, like she wanted to reach out and comfort me. She was in prison and she wanted to comfort me._

 _The next couple of weeks we e-mailed each other and chatted some more. We became fast friends again. She would tell me about herself and listen to me pour out my soul. One time she came into camera looking grief stricken and I instantly worried._

" _What happened?" I asked_

" _Piper got jumped in the shower last time I was on kitchen duty. She was going to get shanked 'cause I'm getting out soon." I saw her ruffle her hair and take a big breath trying not to cry._

" _Is she alright?" I instantly feared for my friends._

" _Yeah, but she had to fight back. She'll be in solitary for a week and her release date has been pushed back a month. I'm going to try and appeal" she stated._

 _That whole week whenever I would write or talk to Alex her spirit seemed crushed. Like prison life had come crashing down with all its weight into her shoulders. I couldn't help but want to comfort her. I asked for her release date and begged her to not seek retaliation for what had happened. It's what they wanted, for them both to stay longer._

 _The next few days between our chats I researched how long and how to get to the correctional facility she was in. When she came online again she was itching to beat the girls that had gotten Piper. They had been boasting about what they had done. I cut her a deal. If she could stay out of trouble and come out on her release date I would go pick her up personally. Her face lit up. She was ecstatic about the idea. I was so nervous! This was so wild for me. From probes and lab tubes to picking up my criminal bff._

 _When it was all said and done I waited outside Litchfield Correctional on a cloudy day. It was around quarter of the hour when I saw her approach the gates. Her clothes were way too big for her and looked outdated. I saw a blonde woman at the other side of the fence crying as she walked along the fence with Alex. I knew who it was immediately. She kissed her the best she could through the fence until the guards shouted at them. With a wave of a hand she walked towards me as Piper watched intently. In the distance I heard it loud and clear._

" _Thank you Lauren! I'll see you soon! Thanks for all your help!" my heart warmed._

 _We shared a tight hug when we met. Like the old friends from years ago. As we got into my car I told her how glad I was that she had kept her promise. We made small talk on the drive up to Canada. The first thing we did along the road was stop at a mall. I bought her 4 pairs of jeans and a few shirts that actually fit her. She kept apologizing over and over. That she'd pay me back as soon as her assets were not frozen. I waved her off, it felt good being able to help her._

 _The rest of the drive we stopped at anything she wanted to see or experience. Being locked up like an animal for so long and everything becomes new. I was in for a real life experience I hadn't fathomed. I was experiencing everything for the first time through her eyes._

 _When we got to the house she fit in like a glove. She was ecstatic by the sheer size of it. Her favorite thing became doing things at unorthodox times. Like having breakfast at two in the morning and dancing in the afternoon, working out late nights. She told me it was freeing to her, not to adhere to any schedules. She felt she could live life now. With all her improvement came great darkness too. She had bouts and fits of deep shame and guilt whenever she thought of Piper being in prison for the next couple of months. They had made a pact before she was released. Alex couldn't come visit her or see her while she was still in there. Piper argued it would help her keep a lid on her emotions and that way she could avoid more time._

 _By Christmas Alex had found a job in the restaurant business thanks to some girls I knew. I had fallen back into my old college job which was bartending. It was my first Christmas without Nadia and it was hard for me. Being with Alex made it a bit bearable. Just having someone there with me made the world of difference. For Christmas we shared presents and, naughty as ever, Alex got her hands on some grade A ganja._

 _I hadn't smoked in years! Here we were in the living room as she convinced me to smoke with her. I caved in and we rolled a fat joint. I choked a couple of times, I coughed like my lungs were going to collapse and Alex laughed at me the whole way. She was a doll and coached me through it. We laughed like teenagers for hours. I went all out and gave the pizza boy a 50 dollar tip for it being Christmas and my munchies being taken care of._

" _You know, I don't think I'll ever find love again if Piper is not with me. Not being depressive or anything, but speaking the truth, I'd feel incapable of loving anyone else._

" _Trust me Alex. I have a hypothesis of 98% certainty that I will never love again. Not after Nadia."_

I broke out of my thoughts as the doorbell rang. I threw a look at myself in the mirror and made sure everything was in place. My hair was flawless, I had straightened it and left it lose. I wore a white long sleeve button down, it was elegant and comfortable which made me choose it. My black skinny slacks hugged my curves and my medium heeled boots adorned my feet matching my black leather jacket.

As soon as my eyes fell on her my smile grew. She looked even better than in our first meeting and I couldn't help my wondering eyes. Her hair was done in curls as her bands were held back in a braid making her look elegant and sophisticated. She wore light dark makeup that accentuated her beauty and I couldn't distract my eyes from the smirk her lips gave me as she appraised me. Her low cut skin tight black laced shirt made my throat go dry and I cleared it before speaking softly.

"Hello Bo." She shot me a gorgeous smile before adjusting her leather jacket.

"Helli Lauren, you look amazing." She breathed and I blushed.

The way I felt under her stare was intense and I couldn't help but wonder if this was how I would always feel around Bo. I kept telling myself to keep my distance that nothing good ever came from mingling with Fae but it was to no avail. I couldn't help the way my body would respond to Bo drunk or not.

"Well, my dad get home from work at 5pm, dinner is server at 5:30pm so we should be heading out" she said breaking the looks we were giving each other.

"Wait, dinner?" I asked concerned suddenly out of my element.

"Yeah dinner, it's a small price to pay for the certificate, they like to know my friends. You can say they're old school." she said with a chuckle.

"So do they know your…occupation?" I teased as she smiled and took my hand leading me away after I closed up.

She gave me a slight shove with a gentle playful smile and shook her head a bit.

"They know I'm an entrepreneur, they just don't know what I push." She said with a small blush. "I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind."

"It's not my place to discuss such things with your parents Bo, I'm just a stranger extremely lucky you're willing to help out." I declared.

"That can change." Bo offered me with a flirtatious smile that took my breath away.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear to hide my blush. I wanted to change the conversation, the way Bo made me feel was something I never expected from any Fae catching me by surprise.

"You live close by?" I asked as she opened a private car's back door letting me hop in following behind me.

"No, not really, around an hour away, it's far enough to keep the parental units in check but not far enough to miss them terribly" she smiled goofily and I nodded.

"I'm not going to lie I'm a bit nervous." I confessed.

It wasn't only because of the dinner and the visit, she was taking me to her home. I had many apprehensions about this inside. I had built a wall around myself to prevent any Fae from coming into contact with me, yet here I was walking into the belly of the beast.

"Just be yourself, it's nothing , just dinner with my parents and possibly my brothers if they're home." she shrugged

I smiled and struck up conversation, trying to keep my mind engaged. If I didn't think about what I was doing I wouldn't be as anxious as I sometimes would get. Once I cracked the first joke her laugh ran through the car warming me up with happiness. She was so carefree and fun. From then on our ride was spent making small talk about her family I was soon to meet.


	4. Chapter 03

**I'm not too sure if people liked the last chapter or not. It was meant to fill in the gaps and introduce more characters into the mix. No sweats though, more Doccubus in here. Please review my friends!**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **As always characters are property of their creators, however the story is all mine.**

 **Joy in Dying**

 **Chapter 03:**

We had grown silent in the last few minutes as we pulled into a suburbia area with very expensive looking places. My curiosity got the best of me and I blurted out what I had wanted to ask.

"How come you sell drugs?" her eyes turned to me with a surprised smile and I grew embarrassed, trying to correct myself "I mean, the neighborhood looks nice and you look all nice-"

"You ramble a lot… It's cute" she pointed out wrinkling her nose.

I looked down at my hands, I really shouldn't have been asking these questions.

"I don't mind answering Lauren." She offered me a smile as she squeezed my hand "It started more of a hobby, I sold it to get connections to club owners. I wouldn't want to get into details, but let's say that the kind of Fae I am has really symbiotic relationships with clubs. A bouncer if you will."

I smiled at her linguistic skills. I didn't want to get into details of how Fae she was. I had heard it was something very private they held and it was rude to ask. The thing I liked about the short time I had spent with Bo was the fact that she would make me forget she was Fae. The less we spoke about it, the easier it was to pretend that the beauty in front of me was just this extremely gorgeous woman.

"So just to get my manners straight, is this something you guys talk about regularly? Like being _different_?" I was shy to ask but I had to.

"We act quite normal in the presence of humans, so no sweat on your part." Her smile was even brighter once we turned and the metal gates opened.

When we passed the double gates I could see it was not a house, but more of an estate, I widened my eyes at Bo with a smug look on my face which she defended with an embarrassed shrug. As she looked out the window with glee.

My heart hammered in my chest as Bo looked at her watch and smiled 'right on time' she mouthed and pulled her keys out and opened her door, the beautiful home had tall ceilings and a chandelier in the receiving area that was the most gorgeous piece of lighting I had ever seen. The receiving area stretched towards double grand stairs towards the top floor of the house, towards the left I could see a huge library with a grand oak desk and several leather chairs, it looked cozy and I could see myself lost for days if I had a library like that, every wall that I could see through the open door was stacked floor to ceiling with books.

"My dad got us all into reading since we were reunited, he loves books, and it kinda rubbed on us all" she said quietly noticing my admiration for the library. "We'll probably retire there after dinner, for small talk and coffee or cognac, which ever my father is in the mood for today" she chuckled.

"Just like in the movies" I said to her with a toothy smile which she returned, her breathtaking smile grazed her features.

I dismissed the phrase in that sentence I wanted to ask her about. I decided it would be rude to push for details as personal as that. She pulled me gently by the hand towards the back of the stairs, it led towards three sets of doors and I could see the double door we were heading towards was the dining room. Before we crossed the threshold Bo gave my hand a small reassuring squeeze and for the first time I was very glad she was holding my hand.

Her parents were already sitting on the table, each of them at opposite ends, her father had her same astonishing eyes, he smiled warmly as he saw us enter and the warmness of this gesture reached his eyes, he had salt and pepper hair and a handsome looking face, a very masculine jawline and thin glasses. He reached towards Bo as she made her way towards him dropping my hand gently, she reached behind his back and embraced him tightly.

"Dad! It's so good to see you" she breathed as she hugged him.

"How are you my child, I have been waiting this visit for two weeks" he said, his voice deep and booming, Bo held him at arms length to better assess his face and smiled warmly at him, he beamed back.

"Dad you know how life is, work, work and more work!" she joked as he laughed richly, his warm laughter filling the room.

I heard snorts and snickers from the corner of the table and I saw a tall bearded blonde man with gentle eyes. Next to him a small goth girl with green eyes and dark raven hair. Their push and shove match earned them a glare from Bo and she made a face at them.

"Isn't it thing one and thing two. Didn't know you two would be here." She snickered and a rich laugh escaped her brother.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." His tone and his mischievous eyes made me think there was more to this than the conversation was allowing me to listen to.

The small goth giggled and chuckled through the whole exchange and I heard an authoritarian voice rang through the room. We all turned to react to her voice and my eyes fell on the older brunette.

"You're being rude to our guest, I thought your father and I had taught you guys a bit better than that."

At the other end of the table where unmistakably Bo's mother had spoken to stop the banter. She was regal looking, very elegant and poised her eyes were a different shade of brown but they showed kindness and love as she looked on towards her children and husband. She had Bo's features, you could instantly see the resemblance except the eyes. She had pearls around her neck, a simple blouse but even from the distance you could see it was probably expensive and dark slacks, her heels held her at an impressionable height and I silently wondered who Bo had taken to if her parents were both around the taller digits. My survey over the older woman was interrupted by the gentleness of Bo's hand, it was back in my own and she tugged gently for my attention I peeled my eyes from her mother who was now looking at me smiling warmly and stared into her face.

"Lauren this is my father Dr. Jack Háidēs" she said as he smiled, his eyes turning into small beads as his booming voice filled the dining room.

"It's greek!" he said and shook my hand as more snickers erupted in the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor, I hope I'm not inconveniencing you in any way" I said suddenly shy from receiving this favour.

"Call me Jack. Bo likes to help her friends out." He assured me with a small smirk as Bo rolled her eyes.

"You can say that again." I heard the small goth mutter in a Russian accent.

"THIS" Bo said pointedly "Is the pain in my ass who I call sister; Kenzie."

I shook her hand across the table and for such a petite woman her handshake was strong and hard. I extended my hand to the scruffy guy beside her as Bo continued.

"This is Dyson, my brother. He appears civilized most times." He chuckled and squeezed my hand softly.

She turned me towards the end of the table where the older woman sat. I smiled and she mirrored it and she waved a hand at me as Bo introduced her.

"This is my mother Aife, she is the one that makes sure nothing falls apart in this house" Bo joked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lauren" as she said it you could tell she meant it.

"The same here Mrs-"

"no, no! Aife, Jack already took formalities out of the way" she said with a melodic laugh that reminded me of Bo's and her eyes shone as she looked at Jack.

"Alright" Bo mentioned as we settled back in our places.

Bo pulled a chair for me to take a seat in, as I sat she pushed my chair in like gentlemen do and I smiled. She sat closest to her father beside me and dinner was held in a very casual and amicable manner.

"What medicine do you usually practice Jack?" I asked as we waited for dessert to be served.

"I'm a surgeon at the local ER." He replied seemingly happy I had inquired about work.

"Oh, really?" I was impressed and for sure my mouth ran before my mind caught up. "I used to practice neonatal pediatric surgery at some point in the past."

When I looked up Bo was staring at me with a surprised look. I shook my head to cover my blunder but Jack was staring at me with a curious look already.

"It sounds like you don't practice anymore." He was cautious with his words, as if giving me space to keep my secrets my own.

"I gave it up after a while. I really enjoyed it, but it got pretty demanding after a while." I confessed.

"Being a Detective is the same way." Dyson added and I saw him stare at his cocktail for a second before continuing. "It got pretty gloom really quick as well, but that's what happens in homicide."

After a short silence Kenzie came back from the restroom and Aife sat dessert in front of us. It looked like it was homemade pie and I caught myself loving the smell of the crust and apples. I saw the three siblings eye the dish with wanton and it reminded me of small children getting a treat.

"First piece is for Lauren since she's our guest." Aife mentioned as the she cut me a piece and handed me the plate, I thanked her.

"If you don't get a slice in, the kids are going to polish all of it. The little one can eat." Jack said with a wink as he threw his son and daughters a fond look.

We made small talk and Bo and her father bantered each other lightly making me and her mother laugh a lot when Dyson and Kenzie were brought into it. I had just finished my coffee when Bo gave me a look and mouthed her dad's words as he said them.

"Should we take this into the library?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid I have the most dreadful headache now so I'll be passing, I'm sorry Lauren, dear I hope you return to our home again for dinner, it was lovely to have you here." She insisted and I smiled hugging her farewell as she was retiring for the night.

She then embraced her youngest and kissed her forehead, then she moved towards Jack and after looking into his eyes kissed his lips lovingly. She shot a look at Dyson and Kenzie as she begged them to behave.

"Actually mother, Kenzie and I have to leave, we're meeting Hale and Ciara at the Dal." Dyson defended as he stood and kissed Aife, Kenzie doing the same.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lauren." Dyson mentioned as we shook hands one last time and Kenzie gave me a wave.

"Same here" I replied meaning it, their company had been very pleasant.

"Have fun Doctor Hotpants." She said with a wink as I heard Bo choke on her drink

Kenzie ran leaving as Bo threw a napkin at her and I laughed.

"Well, let's move towards the library shall we?" Jack said after his wife disappeared and he led the way towards the ample room in the front.

Once in the library her father served us each a small sniffer glass of cognac while he lit a cigar. I had come to know throughout the dinner conversation that Bo's father inherited a huge fortune from his father's company upon his passing, yet a younger Jack decided against becoming a spoiled human being, he moved from his homeland in search of anonymity. He later on enrolled in medical school and became quite a successful surgeon, he met Bo's mother in the E.R. She had been a car accident victim. I pondered how much of that story was interlaced with half-truths to protect their Fae identities from me.

My thoughts derailed when I felt Bo's soft hand on my own, squeezing gently while her melodic voice filled the room, undoubtedly laughing at something amusing her Father said. I looked towards Jack with a smile and his smile grew. After many jokes and banters and sniffer upon sniffer filled to brim with cognac Bo's dad decided we should stay the night, he wouldn't take a no for an answer. Bo started to argue her tongue heavy from the alcohol, I squeezed her hand gently and through my drunken stupor smiled towards the older man, her lips sealed instantly as her eyes shone with happiness.

"We'd love to stay Jack, thank you for the offer" I said gently as he looked warmly towards me and smiled his gaze turned towards his daughter and his smile widened.

"I like this one Bo. Where'd you find her?" he questioned and as we shared a look I let her take the reins on this one.

"I went by to service her roomate's laptop." She offered and shrugged.

"She got called in to work and left me to the task. While we waited for her to bring the money I might have taken Bo to have a drink or ten." I confessed with a chuckle.

I saw how Jack raised his eyebrow at his daughter with a surprised- _impressed?_ -Smile. And with that he turned around and bid his farewells closing the doors to the library and undoubtedly off to his wife, while my mind was running in all directions it could thing of. The evening had started my curiosity up. The scientist in me wanting to know more and more, yet my apprehensions still present about their kind.

"Hey, are you ok?" Bo asked worriedly looking from the wall she was slouching upon, she seemed appropriately to be keeping her distance her eyes wary.

"Yeah...I'm just..." I trailed off, my eyes meeting hers as I wrung my hands together nervous. "I think a lot"

"So does my dad." She confessed. "Thanks for covering with me. I do actually fix electronics on the side if you ever need help. Only software, no hardware."

I smiled at the offer and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind".

"Look, I don't know why you're so apprehensive about our kind… or maybe I do, some of us could be and have been dangerous." she started apologetically. "I just hope that tonight wasn't too weird and that you give me a chance to be your friend. I really enjoy your company and..."

I raised my hand to signal her to stop talking, she abruptly shut up, I could see the nervousness on her face even with the alcohol she had consumed her nerves were on edge.

It's now or never, if I don't make a choice now it'll be too late. I ventured another look at her and my mind was set.

"Bo, shut up...come here" I signaled with my hand as she moved sluggishly towards me across from where she stood, she stopped a few feet from my seat and our eyes met once more.

"All I ask is patience Bo, to be quite honest I had never had a friend...quite...like...you" I admitted our eyes connecting, her eyes pleading for me to understand, mine pleading the same.

"I'm just me Lauren, and I'm...I'm cool you know" she admitted with a small shrug, suddenly her confidence faltered, I could see broken remains through the cracks in her guard and this, whether it was because of the alcohol or not, made my eyes water.

In seconds my arms wrapped around her and she held onto me tightly, with a knot in her throat she tried to reply but just couldn't find the words. I pulled her at arm's length and wiped her tears knowing that she had probably been rejected for being Fae before. I wanted her to know I liked her too much already to be like that anymore. I was still apprehensive of their whole species, but Bo seemed to be the exception to my rule.

"Lead me to your chambers, it's time for us to retire" I humorously added trying to break the serious mood around us, it seemed to work she rewarded me with a chuckle and a big smile.

"Don't make fun of me" she whined.

"Well you've been all so proper ever since we set foot into the house!" I defended myself and she smiled leading the way upwards the grand staircase.

"It's my parents!" she exclaimed brushing her hands through her face frustrated "We all took classes on being proper and shit, it tends to be standard when we set foot inside the house"

"Wow is this a whole other wing of the house?" I asked as she opened double white oak doors and we were inside what seemed to be a receiving room.

She smiled goofy at me as she opened another adjacent door this one led us towards a huge room with dimmed lights Plexiglas separated the 'hallway' from the area, there were all the gaming consoles imaginable, PS4, XBOX ONE, Wii, there were even old arcade games like Atari and Pacman and an original Nintendo, there were two huge leather couches and a projector, it seemed Bo and her brothers were very big gamers.

"This is our wing of the house" she said smugly as she opened one of the five doors along that hallway it was the furthest to the right. As the door opened gray and electric blue walls greeted my eyes.

"Well here's my room" she said with a grand gesture "Here's the bed" she motioned to a big king sized white bed that looked like heaven right now "That's Kenzie and I's bathroom, Dyson has his own"

"I never knew they were twins" I said as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, they are... make yourself comfortable, if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower" she said smelling her shirt on her way to the bathroom.

Her eyes met mine before she closed the door and I took off my boots my mind reeling. It seemed that in the time we had the conversation in which I decided to ignore all my moral beliefs and convictions we sobered up... I think it would've sobered up anyone for that matter. I put my face in my hands and looked up towards the ceiling wondering if I wouldn't let Bo down, if I could control my morally rightful mouth before messing up with my newest friend.

Bo came out a little later I was lounging on her bed in a small white camisole and my slacks, my long sleeve neatly perched against Bo's desk. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Bo wearing a short red kimono, her hair wet and wild. I could literally feel myself grow aroused at the sight of her long smooth legs, the kimono so short an inch more would reveal her ass. I tried swallowing and ungracefully choked.

Her chuckle rang like music in my ears as she dried her hair walking to one of her drawers. She grabbed something and threw at me. I looked down and noticed a pair of sweats. She gave me a smile and I gave her a small nod in grateful, not trusting myself to speak. Her eyes followed me in a predatory stare until I shut the door and I shivered as soon as I closed the door changing quickly.

Once I had collected myself and neatly folded my pants I came out of the bathroom. I saw Bo lounging on the big comfortable couch in the corner of the room. I had almost sat on it but Bo's bed was incredibly soft. Her eyes met mine and she gave me a huge smile wrinkling her nose cutely.

"My sweats look nice on you." She pointed out and I smiled.

"Glad you think so, they're very comfortable. Thank you." I put my shirt with my pants and waited for Bo to take her place in the bed.

"You take the bed" her tone made me think twice before protesting but she raised a finger at me as I neared the bed "You're my guest, don't insult me by not taking my bed."

"It's plenty big Bo." I caught myself saying before I realized and she gave me sly smile.

"I know… I just, I need the space." Her smile actually grew as she said it and I felt like there was a hidden meaning behind her words, however I felt shy.

"I didn't… I shouldn't have…" I tried stammering and she shook her head.

She got up and walked over to me making my heart hammer in my chest. I felt goosebumps on my skin as she brushed my hair behind my ear bringing my chin up. As our eyes met it was like a shot of electricity had shot straight to my core. She had me so hot and bothered with her closeness and simple interactions. My breath hitched and without thinking about it I leaned forward almost touching her lips with mine.

In a single motion she pulled apart from the intimate moment with a very wide smile. She licked her lips as she pushed me gently on the bed and walked away towards the couch as I laid back calming my racing heart. I could feel the liquid heat pooling between my legs at the replay my mind was giving me of her pushing me on the bed. I almost felt rejected for a second but her voice broke my thoughts clearly.

"Lauren, you're making it really hard for me not to jump your bones right now. Now close your eyes and don't tempt me _please"_ she actually pleaded. "I am a Succubus, I wouldn't need much prompting."

As I laid there my body suddenly cold with fear my mind reeled.

A Succubus?

I was in a room with the one creature of the Fae I feared the most.

 **For all of those wondering yes Bo's parents are** ** _REALLY_** **together. Her story will be told and we'll learn along with Lauren how did Hades turned into a good father and husband and how her family came to be.**


	5. Chapter 04

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. Another layer peels back and reveals more secrets from Lauren's life. Can she put her issues aside to realize the connection she has with Bo is more than she thinks? Only time will tell with this one kiddos! Please remember to leave your lovely thoughts below. I made this chapter a little longer cause I was 'feeling it' so enjoy guys!**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **As always characters are property of their creators, however the story is all mine.**

 **Joy in Dying**

 **Chapter 04:**

I rolled over to my side, it seemed it was way early and it wasn't the time for my eyes to be open...yet they were. My mind raced as I held still afraid I might wake Bo. After last night things were more complicated than I thought. I fought my instinct to run away as fast and hard as I could. Just a few hours I had given this woman my word on giving her my patience. I was a woman of my word if nothing else.

I ventured a look at her laying on the couch, her peaceful face was relaxed in slumber and her mouth was slightly agape, her body covered by a light sheet. I smiled, there was something definitely pulling me towards her, that I couldn't deny. The problem was I had heard about Succubi, I had seen what their power did first hand and it was terrifying. Such power was excessive when abused and it frightened me to know this woman next to me harnessed such.

Suddenly my eyes came to focus with glossy caramel ones and I blushed, our eyes seemed to focus on each other's and she mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'go to sleep' I leaned closer to hear her better and her arm pulled me closer making me tumble into the couch on top of her snuggled into her chest.

"Go to sleep Lauren" she said a bit more coherently, but half asleep already I could tell by her breathing.

I let myself relax in her grip and concentrated on her shallow breathing while my heart hammered in my chest. A million thoughts ran through my head but the feeling of my body against hers was making everything else melt away. Eventually, it seems, I fell asleep again because when my eyes fluttered open it was mid-daylight. I could hear a phone off in the distance.

"Lauren check who that is on the phone for me please" she hollered from the bathroom as I picked up her Iphone laying on the floor next to the couch and looked at the screen a picture of this beautiful blonde stared back at me 'Tamsin', it read.

"It says Tamsin" I hollered back as she stumbled out of the bathroom wearing her perfect smile.

"Good morning" she beamed at me "she can wait."

"Morning Bo" I said and handed her the phone, it had stopped ringing.

"I hope I wasn't a hassle last night, I'm sorry I pulled you on the couch." she chuckled nervously as she haphazardly pulled clothes from drawers and the closet, she looked like a mini storm.

"Not at all, I slept like a log throughout the night" I lied as she pulled her robe off leaving her in underwear and a bra.

"Well, how 'bout you freshen up and we get some breakfast, I'm starving!" she exclaimed with big eyes as she turned around to rummage her closet once more.

Her bare back was towards me and I couldn't tear my eyes off of her. As the dip in her back neared her ass I found a tattoo there looked like ancient writing, my eyes traveled her body as my throat felt dry. My eyes couldn't stop drinking her exquisite form and I couldn't stop my wondering fingers from reaching towards her. Before I made contact with her I snapped out of my reverie, I cleared my throat and she turned around looking quizzically at me a shirt now covering her tattoo while she put some socks on her feet.

"I won't be long." I murmured as I rushed into the bathroom.

I was torn between the desires I so clearly felt and my beliefs. I had to tread lightly now that I knew she was dangerous, but I needed to do that without hurting her. I needed to sit down with Alex and Piper, they always knew how to logically get me out of ruts. That's why I loved them, they were smart capable women who would have my back mentally.

Around an hour later and a cab ride we were in the city again. Bo had bought us, after many complains from my part for her buying, some hot dogs and cokes at the hot dog stand of her choice. I had to admit they were scrumptious and as I took my last bite my phone went off ringing loudly. Bo stared at me with a huge grin, undoubtedly she recognized the song I used for my ringtone. I looked quizzically at the phone and felt guilty instantly.

"Isaac?" I asked startled by his call.

"Where the hell are you Lauren?" he demanded in aggravated frustration.

"I'm having breakfast, why?" I asked puzzled as Bo took my trash as well as hers towards the trash can and gave me some space.

"I have been in front of your house since 8 o'clock this morning, but it seems like you never came home seeing as it is 10:00am and you never left the apartment, I have been stuck waiting for you, I told you I'd come over yesterday" he said getting angrier.

I put my head in my hands frustrated for forgetting his text last night and sighed. I looked over at Bo who was taking a picture of some pigeons with the high performance camera she brought. It made my heart ache with guilt as she took some shots and then it all melted when she glanced towards me and offered a concerned smile. With a wave of my hand I signaled her that I was fine and she proceeded to take pictures of some kids playing in the sidewalk.

"Look...Isaac, I'm sorry I forgot you were coming over." I tried knowing it wouldn't be enough.

"Fuck you Lauren, you had promised me you'd help me get into this firm. I need the job Lewis, not all of us can just screw science and forget Nadia." I flinched knowing he was right "Just get here I want this to be over and done with"

With that I heard the phone call disconnect. I was upset I had not remembered this last night. Isaac had hurt me with his words and I didn't feel like it was remotely fair. I paid my dues over Nadia for a long time, I was even paying for them with Bo. I resented him accusing me of moving on when in reality I was a mere baby steps from another mental breakdown at any second, after last night more than ever. I stood there blankly looking at my phone pondering on everything.

"It ain't gonna bite you… I hope." I heard Bo's humorous voice reach my ears, she was standing right in front of me now, and her eyes looked concerned under her smiling façade.

"You don't know that, what if it's a transformer or something?" I played back.

"Pshht, you wish!" she exclaimed and offered her hand to help me stand which I took. "I didn't know you were a fan of the classics."

We were right in front of one another, so close I could feel her warmth as well. Her lips looked so tempting that I found my eyes venturing to them. I swallowed hard trying to avert my eyes when she caught me looking and offered me a knowing smile. I averted my eyes and landed on her cleavage and then snapped my eyes fast back to her jovial ones. She had to have some idea of how flustered she was making me.

"I hardly call Shia LeBouf a classic, however, yes it's a little older than my time." I admitted with a smile, she had this way of lifting my mood that was refreshing.

"I have to get back to my house, I forgot I had a previous engagement." I explained still feeling the pang of guilt.

"Of course, I don't mean to keep you" she was suddenly self-conscious.

"I loved being kept." I said as she shot me a surprised smile.

"Well, you have the medical excuse, you are fed, and you are smiling, you can go now" she said playfully giving me a wink.

"Whatever Bo, wanna do something later?" I asked surprised by the boldness and eagerness in voice.

"Sure!" she exclaimed, her eyes bright "Text me when you're done, I gotta meet up with Tamsin either way so I'll catch you later" she said as she started walking off in the opposite direction from me backwards goofily smiling at me.

As I sat there trying to piece what Isaac was telling me about his point of view into Fae genetics, rehearsing for the job interview, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder towards Bo. She was Fae...and I was her friend, we had grown close in such a short amount of time. She had been the first Succubi I had ever met that didn't terrify me right away. I actually thought of Bo fondly and not as one of THEM. My thoughts then traveled to this morning, she was going to meet up with this woman that had called her at ten in the morning, was she her girlfriend? Was I jealous? I asked myself as I felt my mood darken and shift towards thoughts of this Tamsin chick.

"...Look Lauren thanks for the help, but I have to go." Isaac mentioned looking at this watch hurriedly. "Thought I'd be out of here by now, but… well don't worry about it now."

"Listen Issac, about what you said about Nadia…" I tried. I was still upset about it.

"No, it's alright Lauren, I couldn't expect you to mourn my sister forever. I was out of line." He glanced at his watch again and nodded at me. "I have to go."

I nodded and with that he stood, bid me goodbyes and left. I sat there and thought about the past. I was upset that Isaac felt the way he did about his sister. I truly felt for her deeply while we were together. Not to mention how devastated I was when she died.

Nadia and I had met during college. It was shortly after Piper and Alex had taken the trip that landed them in jail for sneaking drugs internationally. I had thrown myself into my studies after my friends left. I didn't know their fate yet, only that they had to extend their trip. I was walking around the cafeteria one day when the green eyed dark beauty approached me. Apparently she had been working up the courage to talk to me for a very long time. She broke the ice by pointing out I was reading the same book as her little brother, and considering that I was reading _The Quantum Moment_ by Robert P. Crease, you could consider me interested.

Chats in the lunch commons turned into deep conversations over dinner and ice cream which in turn transformed into caresses and touches and kisses with giggles and laughter. In the whirlwind of college and the pressure I had with my upcoming residency and all, I had fallen for this girl. She was an art major, photography, and used to tease me about how smart I was all the time. Most of my conversations with Isaac would be way over her head but here and there she'd throw the lame science joke to remind us she was still there and we needed to dumb it down.

I tried to shake my thoughts, but as they usually did since our meeting they went to Bo and how I wanted to see her again soon. It wasn't like me to look ahead anymore, it was a habit I had left back when Nadia was alive. I never did for fear of running out of time, which inevitably I did, no matter how hard I tried. I could still feel the ghost of her lips on mine and instantly I was hit with a wall of emotion that choked me. I felt so guilty for how good I felt with Bo, especially now that I knew what she was.

With that I set myself to go to the bar I worked in with my medical papers and get to work. I took a long shower and decided to dress up in the very likely chance Alex decided we were going for drinks after work. I hoped that our shift went by quickly.

After our shit of a shift we went for drinks with a few of the girls from the restaurants around us. I took a sip of my beer, happy that Piper was driving and sat back. It felt good to feel connected to someone again that I was basking in how I felt with Bo Fae or not. Even a simple attraction was so hard in the past few years after Nadia. Alex had made me date a couple of times. Needless to say that was a disaster. It was always the fact that if I seldom found an interesting enough partner, the guilt would consume me. I stood up quietly and excused myself towards the restroom.

When I was washing my hands re-gaining my composure I realized Alex had followed me. She gave me a small nod and I shrugged slightly.

"Are you going to talk to me Lauren?" she asked and I knew she could see right through me.

"What is there to say? Bo's gorgeous, not to mention funny and smart… If I didn't know any better I'd say you set me up on a blind drug deal." I accused with a smile.

"I'm not seeing the problem in that." Alex answered calmly with a look I knew all too well.

I looked at her pointedly and she threw her arms up in defeat.

"Alright, I did it… I mean, she's gorgeous and I know we had that aversion to Fae but maybe that's the spunk your other dates were missing Lauren. I mean the girl looks like she can fuck you senseless which is what you need." Alex half explained half begged and I turned to look at her.

"I don't think I'm ready" I confessed and she let out a sigh.

"Lauren…" she started as she walked towards me and grabbed my hands. "…You need to let her go. She's gone and she isn't coming back. I know it's hard because it was a tough situation to see happening but how will you ever know if you can love again if you don't give yourself a chance at it. A real chance."

"I know she's gone, it's… Bo's Fae… She's a Succubus." It all spilled out like verbal diarrhea.

"Oh flying fucks!" Alex exclaimed in surprise as she gasped at the same time.

"Exactly…" I muttered. She knew what this meant for me.

"I've known OF Bo for a few months now and there's nothing from what I've heard nothing negative… nothing _like_ _ **that**_. From the human side or the Fae side and we run in tight circles." She assured and I nodded.

"I know you would never put me in harm's way." I admitted and she nodded at me.

"I know what you're doing and that's overthinking everything. Just let Bo, be Bo and if you happen to like her, or fall for her then so be it. Listen to that big beautiful dorky brain God gave you and use your logic for something other than guilt too. You may be surprised with Bo." She was trying to see me happy again and I appreciated her trying.

With that, she hugged me and left me with my thoughts. I soon re-joined the girls at the table and tried to push my reeling mind aside. I drank my beer fast in order to shut up my overactive brain. Suddenly conversation turned to me, putting me on the spotlight.

"So, are you EVER gonna tell us where were you all night?" Piper demanded as Alex gave her an incredulous look.

"Dale mija, they told us you left with a smoking hot beauty last night. Echa pa' ca and spill!" Flaca stated as I chuckled.

"I went to have dinner in exchange of a favour and that's all I'll say. I'm a lady after all." I teased with a chuckle and they taunted me.

"I know you ain't gonna leave us like that!" Jocelyn remarked "Spill"

"That's all you ladies are getting." I warned with smile as Alex gave me an approving look.

"This girl is completely fuckable like the whole deal right there. I tell you, if Piper wasn't with me…" she joked at the end and I gave her an eye roll.

"I think it's great you're starting to hang out and date again" Flaca added.

"Thank you Flaca" I said and mocked the others a bit. "Some class"

"Fuck off" Piper said, shoving me playfully and I smiled.

"Who knows, she might break the 98%" Alex remarked in a low whisper. One that only I caught.

The 98%...

After drowning in liquor we decided to move on to the next few bars. Due to renovations Piper, Alex and I had the next few days off and we wanted to celebrate it partying 'til sunset. They had dragged me to about two bars before we ended up lost. The night air was so chilly but the alcohol running through my veins told me otherwise. Suddenly thoughts of Bo with the happy blonde on her cell phone picture ran through my head and I found myself jealous. Was this a girlfriend? A snack? A Booty call?

I wobbled into the bar held up by Alex. She seemed to know the doorman so despite being hammered he let us inside. I moaned as the Bluegrass band rang in my ears. This was not what I wanted to listen to while I was getting hammered. I shot a look at Alex but she shook her finger 'no' to make sure I wasn't going to bail. I couldn't if I wanted to, my motor skills were far too gone for me to do anything besides sit here downing more shots.

I saw Piper grab Alex by the hips and guide her into the restroom. I knew where that was going immediately and groaned knowing I'd be alone the next hour or so. I loved them dearly but sometimes they just needed to take care of things. It was baffling to me, I had never had such intense sexual desire for someone that I couldn't wait to get to a private place.

I slouched in my seat when this girl sat next to me I looked over and saw she had a halter top, tight jeans and gray boots she looked over to me as if I was meat and she was starving. I could vaguely see a hint of fangs, or so I thought, my mind was too much of a haze at the moment. All of the sudden her soft hand caressed my shoulder and I looked at her repulsed, surely she wasn't trying what I think she was.

"Hi there baby" she said in a seductive tone and to my horror scooted closer, as I looked around desperate for an escape.

"Great" I voiced sarcastic as I downed my shot and tried to stand...TRIED...my leg wobbled and gave in, I was sure my head would crash to the floor as I felt hands wrap around my waist.

I looked up half expecting to meet Bo's eyes for some reason, but all I saw were the eyes of the girl in the halter top, she pressed me against her body tightly enjoying every inch of my skin while holding me up. I couldn't coordinate all that well and what to me was an attempt to break free, in reality looked like I was dancing. My eyes shot around in a panic and as I finally freed myself this girl pulled me back towards her trying to crash her lips to mine.

I expected her lips on mine in seconds...but they never did, instead I heard a loud smack and her hands fell away from me, being replaced by other, more familiar ones. I looked behind me towards the owner of the hands and met Bo's gaze, she was staring indignantly at the halter chick who's lip was bleeding, it seems Bo punched her.

"What's with you Succubus!" the girl exclaimed spitting out in anger.

"Don't try to touch her ever again" she said fiercely her grip tightening over my waist making me feel protected and safe, her words were confident but slurred, she was tipsy or drunk as well.

"Is this your new love toy, because she was all over me, you've got quite a slut!" the other girl spat and I felt Bo's hands leave my torso.

Other hands held my shoulders and as I looked back I saw it was Tamsin holding me concerned, just as I was taking her features I heard a gasp and turned just in time to see dizzily how Bo's fist connected splendidly with the girl's jawline, as the other one dropped to the floor Bo stumbled shaking her hand, definitely drunk.

"Lauren are you ok?" she slurred at me as her concerned hazy caramel eyes met mine and I let out a drunken smile.

"You saved me!" I cheered as I draped my arms around Bo's neck and rejoiced, behind me, Tamsin let out a chuckle as Bo held onto the bar to support us both with a huge grin.

"Is she drunk Bo?" I heard Tamsin ask amusedly to my raven savior.

"I would like to think so" she said as she looked into my face and beamed "Are you drunk Lauren?"

"I am, isn't it grand!?" I exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Let's take her home Tams, tell your girl we're leaving" Bo said and I felt the tension leaving my body as she mentioned Tamsin had someone else.

"I don't wanna go home" I whined into her chest as I relished the warmth, the alcohol making me lose my inhibitions "Alex and Piper are in the bathroom."

"We're not staying here, I just clocked someone, the bouncer will come looking for me. He's new around, I don't know him." she slurred and led me towards the door "We'll just take this party to my place"

"Not on the bike Bo" I protested as she laughed.

"I'll be right back, let me get Alex and Piper." She mentioned and ran back into the club as Tamsin held me by the sidewalk outside.

"Bo, lives about a block from here so no worries." she said putting my arm around her neck and the other around my waist supporting my weight.

Soon we were joined by Bo and what I assumed was Tamsin's girl. Bo grabbed my other arm and draped her around her neck helping Tamsin support my weight as Alex and Piper followed us all discheveled.

"Can't leave you alone for a second Lewis!" Alex exclaimed tauntingly and I gave her a drunken smile while Bo struggled to keep me upright.

"It was a farce to see Tits McGee over here." Piper added and I blushed deeply.

"Well there's a new one, will definitely use that one now!" Tamsin's girl muttered and Bo laughed.

"Come on Cassie, you have like a million nicknames for me now!" Bo laughed and I leaned into her further.

"I'm Tamsin, it's nice to finally meet you Lauren" the blonde said with a wholehearted smile and I goofily smiled back while she steadied me.

We had gotten to Bo's apartment and she was fumbling with the lock. Bo's apartment was nothing short of amazing, it had a library just like her father's except smaller and that's where we moved the party into, an amazing supply of booze was at our disposition and I was ecstatic to continue drinking. It was to my sad surprise that Bo decided I had been cut off. I didn't want to take ' **no** ' for an answer tonight though.

I watched a minute as Alex and Piper got into a full blown conversation with Cassie and Tamsin. They got louder and louder as they downed a shot talking about anything under the sun. I saw Bo turn her sluggish eyes on me and I beckoned her with my finger under half lidded eyes. She stood and gave me a beautiful smile, even under my drunken stupor I could feel my heart flutter. When she kneeled in front of where I was sitting I leaned close to her pulling her even closer by the jacket she was still wearing. We were an inch or two apart, her pouty lips so close I could feel her breath on my own.

"Lauren…" she whispered after swallowing hard and I smiled knowing I was having the desired effect.

"Yes Bo?" I purred in a low tone biting my bottom lip 'innocently'.

My pulse quickened as she stared at my lips licking her own and she took a deep shaky breath as her hands steadied my swaying form.

"What are you doing?" she asked closing her eyes trying to regain her composure.

However I saw this as an opportunity and leaned into her pressing my lips close to her ear

"I want a drink _please_." My polite phrase coming out in a low moan.

In a second she shot up on the balls of her feet as if I had burned her. She turned on her heels quickly and approached the table where she had set all the liquor on. Without missing a beat she downed two shoot and took a long big sigh before glancing at me through the corner of her eye weary.

"If you want it so badly, then come it." She said from across the room in a firm but playful tone.

Then, just at that very moment, the double meaning of her words didn't escape me. My throat ran dry as my body got covered in goosebumps at the thought and I could feel myself grow hot under her devouring gaze. At that moment I realized I wanted Bo with such a fierceness that I wasn't sure I was ready to acknowledge or accept. For now I was drunk, and I could rely on that and more alcohol to do whatever my heart desired, even if my mind wasn't ready for the consequences. I stared into her eyes as I swayed my hips walking slowly towards her. Her eyes drank me like a wine the whole time, oblivious to the other people in the room with us. As she handed me the drink our fingers brushed and our eyes caught the other's and we both knew this was a storm waiting to happen.


	6. Chapter 05

**So you're being warned there's some kind of naked bits here. Enjoy guys!**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **As always characters are property of their creators, however the story is all mine.**

 **Joy in Dying**

 **Chapter 05:**

The ladies party was going strong as the music blared and we drank and danced. I felt Bo's eyes on me as they had been since that moment she grabbed me a drink. My eyes caught the back of Piper's jacket as she was led away by Alex into some unknown part of the house. When I turned giggling I saw Bo shake her head in the direction that Tamsin and Cassie were. I looked and saw Tamsin had the other girl pinned to the wall. I chuckled and as soon as Bo realized they were going at it her smile widened and she whistled at them.

"Room, now!" she ordered and they saluted her like a general and left in a fit of drunken giggles.

We were all alone in the library with not-so-cheap alcohol, the radio and each other. I suddenly felt very vulnerable in front of the woman. I knew if her heart desired I'd be in bed with her right now. However, the more I got to know her, the more I realized she wouldn't do something like that to me. She had taken her time with me, given me her patience, took me to her family home and genuinely looked like she cared about me. Not to mention it seemed we were constantly running into each other, like magnetism.

"Lauren, are you alright?" I heard Bo's voice, break through my thoughts.

I raised my head and saw her standing in front of me, her jacket was long gone and her shirt had the first three buttons unbuttoned, leaving her cleavage in it's bra clad glory and not much else. Her sleeves were rolled-up her shoes had been discarded long ago and her face was just inches from mine, her breath smelled of alcohol and vanilla and it was downright enticing.

I looked towards her face with half open lids, I was way drunk and I knew it. Still the slow smile that crossed my lips was more sober than I was, it was a daring smile, a hungry smile and she definitely took notice of this immediately. I saw that she had raised her hand next to our faces and I looked towards it. Changing my line of sight I noticed that she had a blunt in her hand, my eyes grew wide and she chuckled loudly I turned and looked at her and she looked back with joy.

"I have something for you and I. I'm going to corrupt you a little bit, I AM a drug dealer after all." She joked.

"Not really, it wouldn't be the first time" I said clumsily pulling it out of her hand defiantly.

I picked up her zippo, lighting the joint up expertly, her eyes widened and a slow drunken smile spread across her face. I took a long drag and let it go very slowly as I handed the joint back to her I cocked an eyebrow as she took an equal long drag and repeated my motions.

"Wow, you're wild already Doctor!" she exclaimed teasingly while as my lips curled into a reserved smile, her eyes met mine with a knowing look.

"I'm not just a geek" I said smiling and I motioned her closer.

I wanted to impress her and decided to try an old trick Alex had taught me in college. I hoped I wasn't as clumsy as to botch it with how drunk I was. Although I had to admit, the closeness of Bo, her body so flushed against mine was making me sober by the second. The heat that burned between us was intoxicating on it's own.

I let her go of the smoke she had in her mouth and made her turn towards me, I placed the blunt cherry side into my mouth and motioned for her to close the gap, our lips now brushing lightly against each other. I started exhaling smoke holding the blunt between my teeth carefully, she took a long drag throwing her head back when she had had enough. I took it out ashed it and took a huge hit from the blunt, my senses already clouded by the alcohol, this high made everything tingle.

Her lips on mine as I exhaled the intoxicating smoke felt amazing. She pulled back and stared into my eyes with glossy brown pools of heat. My eyes closed as my lips pushed forwards until our mouths met it was a hurried, hungry passionate kiss. My hands reached behind her head and held on tightly to her hair, my actions were awarded by a moan, I was surprised and tugged gently again while biting her bottom lip, my eyes ventured open and I saw her moan again.

I was amazed by her actions as well as my own, my mind contradicting what my body desperately wanted, I kissed her hungrily again my tongue begging for granted entrance and as we battled for dominance her hands found my back and scratched down the length of it. I hissed and stood up pulling her face up gently with me, her body stretched upwards and her hands roamed my back, my hips. I was not sure if the high I had was compelling my actions but her lips left me with the sensation that I was drowning and she was the air I needed to survive. My mind suddenly decided not to care as my body reacted upon itself, her hands pulled me towards her and my mouth broke free from hers.

My swollen lips trembled as her breath tickled my neck, the proximity of our bodies was exhilarating and her lips finally stuck to my neck, the only sound that was heard was our gasps and her name escaping my lips. I fumbled with her shirt hungry for it to be off, she complied and tore mine off as well, her hungry eyes drinking me in as her gaze turned darker from lust. My eyes traveled her toned skin and the perkiness of her breasts, instantly my lips crashed into hers pulling her flush against me.

It seemed my drunken body ached for her lips more than anything as my hands roamed and cupped her breasts. She surprised me grabbing me by the ass and pulling me upwards my legs instinctively wrapped around her torso and she slammed me carefully into the wall attacking my neck and collarbone once more. I moaned loudly, so loudly I was sure Tamsin, Cassie and half of the city had heard me, but I felt I was on fire everywhere she touched me. I gripped her back, no doubt scratching it as she hissed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

I felt her bite into my collarbone and suck and lick gently after the bite, I pulled her closer and she struggled with removing my bra, after a few attempts she managed to pry it off. She lowered her face and gently licked around my nipple making it as hard and erect as possible, then took it into her mouth and suckled, I pushed against the wall for support as my eyes rolled back from the pleasure her hand exploring my other bosom as I pulled her closer. She then positioned her hands under my ass again and whimpered in a very hoarse, out of breath, voice.

"Hold on tight"

I did as she started moving strongly and before I knew it we were ascending the stairs with me clinging onto her. I attacked her exposed neck and licked and sucked at it as she moaned, for a minute I swore we would topple over when I sucked her pulse point, but she held off. She kicked her bedroom door open and threw me in the bed a hungry but playful smile adorned her face as she stared down my body.

I looked at her through half close lids and beckoned her forward towards me, my drunken stupor was gone and I felt a bit high still, but the raw lust that ran in me sobered me up immensely. As soon as our lips met whatever reasoning I was going to find to stop this was gone and I tugged at my pants and underwear as she desperately helped me remove them. I removed hers as well and sat up pulling her towards me and flipping us to straddle her.

She moaned when I started kissing down her chest, and slowly licked between her breasts, taking her nipple into my mouth and sucking eagerly. I gave it a soft nip when she arched towards me and I continued my descent towards her flat stomach, I then licked my way painfully slow to her hip bones and sucked hard at the left one leaving a mark. She hissed as her hands flew to my hair and tugged at it roughly making me pull up kissing my lips once more.

"You're playing with fire Lauren." She whispered huskily and I bit her bottom lip.

"I'm a bit of a pyromaniac Bo, I can handle the heat." I whispered against her lips as she flipped us landing atop me.

She then pushed me backwards with her weight and trailed her lips down my neck, my ample breasts and my stomach. Her fingers pinched my nipple and I moaned loudly as she smiled against my skin. I needed Bo to touch me everywhere. She then pulled back up and assaulted my lips again with a hunger like no other, she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

I felt wet beyond comprehension, no one had ever made me feel this way before and before any more coherent thoughts seeped through my brain I felt her fingers parting my wet folds and rubbing my core. My back arched towards her as our lips parted and a long moan escaped my lips she grunted as she attacked my neck again and plunged a finger deep inside me. My eyes flew open as I gasped everything was just so much for me, it was bliss and ecstasy in its rawest form. Especially when she got another digit within me.

I held onto her back gasping as she moaned in my ear. She pulled away and gazed at me from heavy lids full of lust, she bit her lips as her fingers plunged into my core more rapidly than before. My breath coming back ragged and shallow as I stared into her eyes through my half closed ones. She mumbled what I thought to be 'fucking beautiful' and I grabbed her by the nape of her neck and crashed my lips into hers, I was so close.

"You're so fucking wet for me." She whispered and I rolled my hips to bury her fingers deeper within me.

"Oh Bo, please." I begged for lack of any other words, my mind was blank and I couldn't think straight, let alone talk.

"Mmmm _please what Doctor_?" she purred trailing down again and taking my nipple into her mouth pumping into me with the rhythm of my hips.

" _Please Bo_ _ **fuck me**_ " I screamed in pleasure as Bo growled beside me.

I lifted my knee spreading my legs further and came in contact with her wet and warm center, the moan that escaped her turned me on even more and all I wanted was to hear it again and again. I applied more pressure and she started rocking back and forth with the rhythm of her fingers.

I ventured my fingers south to her wet center and entered her with ease as she pressed her forehead against mine closing her eyes with a moan. I felt my body vibrating with anticipation and she sped up her movements, both hers and her hands as she nibbled my earlobe. I was so close.

"Fuck Lauren I'm gonna cum." Her half moan half cry resonated within me as her walls clenched around my fingers.

I felt the world had exploded around me, everything was on fire, I moaned her name as I came with her, and in seconds I felt her collapsing next to me not removing her fingers from inside me letting me ride my orgasm out until the very end. I panted and she did the same, the world was a wonderful place right now, as I recovered my breath slowly I could feel her intense stare on me.

I turned and looked at her through heavy lids with a lazy smile that she returned. She was so beautiful it was breathtaking. I felt the lust heavy within me, I needed this woman right now. I rolled on top of her and kissed her fervently. She kissed me back slowly and tenderly as her arms wrapped around my back pulling me close to her. She chuckle and I saw her lids close in satisfaction.

Before I knew it her breathing was even and she mumbled something I didn't quite catch. I leaned my head on her chest and basked in the moment we had just had. That was the most mind-blowing sex I had ever had. Drunk or not. The smile that stretched across my face was wide enough to burst my face. Bo was incredible.

I felt so safe around her now. I knew it was a big risk to take by letting my attraction to her lead the way but I needed to trust my judgement and Alex's in this situation. I'm glad I did, because Bo had been nothing short of a lady even when we were completely shitfaced. I felt in control of myself the whole time and in no moment did I feel drained or used or 'fed on'. Her demeanor didn't change even when she had alcohol riding in her system maybe softening her resolve. Somewhere deep within me I knew it hadn't been easy for her to hold back.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was giggling and a gasp, I noticed we had draped the sheets over us. I ventured opening my eyes and saw that Tamsin and Cassie were standing at the door smiles plastered to their faces, their hair looked disheveled from sex and they were wearing each other's shirts and panties only. I looked up and saw that Bo was still fast asleep, when I looked back towards the door frame they were both gone and had closed the door giving us some privacy. I kissed Bo's shoulder and snuggled up to her as sleep took over me once more, I was unprepared for what the morning held, but for now I was perfectly content.

I opened my eyes and shuffled a bit feeling the good kind of sore as I stretched out with a smile on my lips. My mind ran to the last evening's events. Drunk or not my photographic memory was something I was thankful for right now. Replaying last night's events was getting me all hot and bothered once more. I turned to face Bo and found she was wide awake tensely looking at the ceiling.

She had thrown on an oversized t-shirt and I grabbed the sheets wrapping them around my torso. I took in the look of frustration that was etched on Bo's face, her jaw was set so tensely I could see the muscles there perfectly defined. Her hand was balled in a fist and it was almost as if she was avoiding to move or touch me.

A concerned look flashed through my eyes. I couldn't understand why she was so upset when we had been so close last night. I was racking my brain for what could've possibly gone wrong but all I could think of was greatness. I tentatively reached for her hand and saw her flinch away from me with a pained expression as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Bo…" I whispered, she was breaking my heart.

"I… I don't remember what happened." She let out in a pained voice as she closed her eyes in sorrow.

I let out a soft sigh as I bit my bottom lip unsure of what to say. I was basking in the joy of our time together while she probably woke up to a naked body and fear she had messed up in some way.

"Did… did you really want it? Was I too _**pushy**_?" Immediately I understood what she mean, why she was pained.

 _She doesn't remember if she used her powers on me or not._

I slapped her hands away and straddled her hips letting the sheets drape off my body. Her breath hitched as I kissed jawline holding her face in my hands gingerly. I met her lips with hers and entered her mouth quickly as she moaned. I massaged her tongue with mine and I pressed my body flush against hers. I felt her hands hesitantly wrap around my waist and squeeze my hips.

As we pulled away breathless I leaned my forehead against hers with a soft smile. She looked shy and vulnerable still so I knew I had to speak up to make her understand.

"You were the perfect lady Bo. WE wanted each other, plain and simple. There was nothing pushy or non-consensual between us. I had a lot of fun and I can say alcohol **does not** affect your ability to perform." I teased slightly making her smile that radiant smile.

"I wish I could remember how hot it must've been" she regretted with a smile.

"Well, I can give you an encore if that's what you want." I offered leaning in and biting her earlobe playfully.

"Mmmm" her hands squeezed me fiercely and I could feel the intimacy of the moment increase.

As I felt her hands squeeze my ass and come up my sides leaving goosebumps on my skin. I smiled as I captured her lips excited to be getting round two so soon. Suddenly the door swung open and we scrambled to pull the sheets against our bodies. I was horrified to see Kenzie standing at the door, Alex behind her with a smug look on her face.

"I thought you were dead!" she demanded pointing at her sister accusingly. "I see you have a Doctor here to prevent that."

Alex snorted behind her and her eyes shone with humour. _'I like her'_ she mouthed.

"Kenzie dear God, can you pussy lock me any harder?" Bo groaned.

"Get dressed bitches. No more hanky panky, we gots to roll Bo-bo!" the younger goth announced.

Bo shot me a pitiful look as I giggled. The moment was gone now, she'd have to wait. By the look on Kenzie's face, she'd have to wait until the smaller girl was satisfied with whatever task she had for her sister.


	7. Chapter 06

**So very happy everyone is enjoying the story. We'll find out more and more about the lovely ladies and keep in mind guys… Lauren does mention in the Prologue that she is in fact dead.**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **As always characters are property of their creators, however the story is all mine.**

 **Joy in Dying**

 **Chapter 06:**

I felt my heart hammer in my throat as my eyes connected with hers. I thought I had seen a familiar looking red bike about two blocks down when I was walking home from work. Now as I saw her flash me an excited smile as I walked in my front door, I was glad I had not imagined it being Bo's bike. I saw her put a fat envelope on the inside of her leather jacket as she stood to greet me. Alex was behind her with three huge blocks of tightly packed weed and a work station set up with various distribution items like zip locks, stickers and other bags. I wrapped my arms around a shy Bo and pulled her closer kissing her lips gently trying to ease her nerves. It was the first time that I saw her since that drunken night.

She let out a soft moan as she melted in my hands. Her hands found a home around my waist and she gave me hearty squeeze as we parted. I smiled as I leaned my head against her forehead and she returned it. This was the best thing that could happen to me after the horrible shift I had at the bar.

"Hi there." She whispered and I smiled.

"Hi stranger." I joked and she blushed. "Need to grab your keys?"

"I'm sure you've guarded them well." She smiled as she breathed me in.

We had only texted back and forth in the last three days. Kenzie and Bo had to travel hence their hasty departure after our night of fun. I had been left with the apartment keys and the instructions to lock up before I left. Bo assured me she'd come get her keys when they came back.

Remembering the first text I got after we had all left the apartment made me smile my face off.

 _Please don't think this is a cop out, I totally forgot we had a trip to make. I had tons of fun and hope to see you when I get back._

 _-Bo_

"Hey lovebirds, what's in the plans for the next hours?" Alex asked as Bo and I untangled from each other.

"I just want to shower and change… fucking forget the bar to be honest." I grumbled as Bo shot me a pouty look.

"What about you Tit's McGee?" she pointed at Bo who scoffed at her new nickname and shook her head.

"Nothing really, I just got back and came to deliver." She shrugged and looked so cute standing there in the spot I had left her.

"How good of a joint can you roll?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you dare Alex, you know how much I love rolling for you!" I exclaimed in mock hurt as Bo stared amused.

"Yeah but you make it all about science, like everything." I elbowed Bo as she stifled a laugh and I narrowed my eyes at Alex.

"I don't know Lauren, I think it's all in the fingers, not the technique." Bo teased following my torture and I gasped as I felt a challenge coming up.

"I'll go shower and I'll come back to see if you can put your money where your mouth is." I said in a low final tone.

Bo stared at me amused and Alex giggled as she lit up a joint for herself. I shook my head at Alex as I grabbed Bo by the leather jacket and pushed her to sit on the couch gently. I gave her a sly smile as she gave me a smoldering look.

"You sit." I mentioned before I glared at Alex "And you, stay put."

With that I disappeared to get rid of the sweat and grime of inventory day at the bar. After I was nice and clean I put on some underwear, sweats and a hockey jersey. I let my hair loose to be pleasantly surprised that it had retained the straightness from this morning's flat iron. I smiled happy with my appearance suddenly nervously excited for Bo's company. I could hear her chatting and bantering with Alex about the hustle. Even if we were just going to probably roll joints and divide the pound or two of weed that Alex had just acquired I wanted to dazzle Bo.

It was a thing we had since she had decided to sell again. She had been unable to find a job right away when they got out of prison. My job at the bar didn't pay too much, hence why I was looking for a roommate. She told me there was something she was really good at and that was selling weed. In reality the only reason her and Piper had been discovered before was because someone had snitched on them.

After everything had been settled that first night with scientific precision we set to weight and package according to weight and kind. Then afterwards Alex showed me how to roll a joint. Within two hours I developed a technique that would allow me to systematically and precisely roll 72 joints per 30 minutes. From then on Alex always timed me and got a kick of how competitive I could get. I knew this was her trying to get Bo to see my fun side.

"Are you coming or what!?" I heard Alex holler from the living room.

I shook my head with a smile and walked into the living room. Bo gave me a radiant smile as soon as I entered the room, she looked so good in those tight dark jeans and black leather tank top. I understood why Alex called her 'Tit's McGee', it was hilarious but Bo was sure not hiding her assets.

"About time!" Alex groaned as she saw me. "Thought you'd come down in a cocktail dress and heels took you forever."

"Inventory." I explained as I sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Ah" Alex understood as she passed me the joint.

I took a long drag as I patted the space beside me for Bo to join me. She sat with me as I opened the ottoman from my right revealing a compartment full of tools. I pulled out the scale and more stickers along with a notebook with a pen. There was a safe next to it and much to Piper's displeasure a gun. It was mine, not Alex's but she was still uneasy about it being in the house. I covered the ottoman again before passing the joint to Bo after I was done with it but she gently shook her head and politely declined. I didn't push and gave it to Alex.

"When's Piper getting home?" Alex asked as she divided the amazing smelling herb by weight.

"She's covering for Carolyn so not until late." I reminded her.

"I'm gonna need the car keys on the counter tonight in case I have to go get her." She asked with a small smile.

"Of course." I nodded as I looked towards Bo.

I handed her a pack of Zig-Zags and a playing card, along with a lighter and some tweezers. She gave me a quizzical look but she was amused as well so she let me finish setting up. Alex handed me back the joint and a small silver tray.

"Do you need a rolling tray?" I asked Bo as Alex handed me two silver trays full of the ground bud.

"No, I have the table, I'm kind of old school." She shrugged with a smile.

"Any drinks?" Alex offered as she headed into the kitchen and I took a beer while Bo stuck to a pop.

She bounced with anxious excitement at our little contest. Rules hadn't been set but the way we were setting up and going about things pretty much determined that on the spot. I looked as she fiddled with her papers and placed four rows of six papers at the ready. I smiled at her meticulousness and gently as to not disturb her set up placed my hand on her own.

She looked up and our eyes met, she graced me with a smile and a squeeze. I chuckled as we heard Alex pick up the phone in a baby cooing voice. It must've been Piper on her break. We both laughed at the dirtiness coming out of Alex's mouth.

"Puts the Succubus to shame." She chuckled.

I had tensed a bit but she didn't seem to notice. As much as I was alright with how things had developed my instincts were still sometimes on high alert.

"Hey Bo, I was meaning to ask you." I whispered looking at my hand on hers.

"Go on." She insisted.

"Why leave me the keys of your apartment and not Tamsin or Cassie or even Dyson?" I had been going through that for a while now.

"Because my first stop after the trip was here. I went to get this stuff." She pointed to the large amount of herb around us.

"Oh I understand… so, it's safe to assume that Kenzie knows?" I ventured and she nodded.

"Dyson and my folks obviously don't. Dyson would have a fit being detective and all." She explained and I nodded.

"Let's just say Kenzie and I grew up in similar settings." She explained.

"You didn't grow up together?" I asked before I could contain myself. "I'm sorry."

"It's complicated, but Kenzie, Dyson and I met when I turned eighteen a long time ago. Our father and mother found us from the different foster homes we had landed on after we got separated. Hence why I have perfect North American English, Dyson tends to turn Scottish with a beer or two and Kenzie is very fluent in Russian cussing."

We laughed but I was fascinated by what glimpse I was getting at this beauty's life. Before I could say anything else Alex had walked into the room with our drinks and a chronometer in her hand. We pulled away from each other, the conversation too private and intimate for my friend's ears. Alex was non-the wiser sporting a huge smile on her face and it seemed she was intrigued by how this competition would unfold. I turned on my cell phone where my music player had my favourite tune at the ready.

"Rules are simple, you roll until the timer goes. Hands on the table when you begin and you finish. Any unrolled or half-way rolled joint at the end is non-valid. They must be the same size, appropriate for distribution. No filters." She explained. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeppers" Bo smiled and I nodded.

"Are you sure Lauren? I mean, I am a drug dealer and all." She teased and I shoved her playfully.

"I live with one Bo, I'll take you on."

"Alrighty ladies hands on the table." Alex commanded and we obliged.

She clicked the chronometer and waved for us to start. I picked up my papers and worked diligently. I bobbed my head with the rhythm of my tune as I giggled. Bo was whistling along and filling her papers with weed. It seemed she was going for multiple at a time, but I knew slow and steady I would amount to what I needed.

"This is why I love muscle memory, I can do this and look at your technique" I boasted as she fully laughed while Alex groaned from the corner.

"You are very methodical" she mentioned concentrating and I saw her hands working almost in a dance.

She was going in rows closing up the filled up vessels. I was enjoying watching her movements. The way her tongue would lick the paper tip before her sleek fingers seal the flap was magical. It was almost sensual even though it wasn't and I felt my pulse quicken for a second. Bo chuckled besides me and it snapped me to realize she was going fast. My mind ran away with thoughts and calculations.

"Shit!" I said turning my eyes to my own hands and picking up the pace.

"What?" Bo asked bobbing her head to the next song on my playlist rolling comfortably.

"I just realized you're going to win if I don't do something. You're margin of error is under zero, which I didn't expect, therefore you will probably finish 6-8 joints ahead of me with this pace." I explained concentrating and adapting my technique a bit to mimic hers.

"I told you, it's all in the fingers, that's how you don't spoil your roll." She insisted jovially.

In the end when the timer blew I had a half-rolled spliff in my hand that was unaccountable. Bo had actually beat me by two which meant I had significantly closed the gap. We all laughed as Bo and I got into a shoving match while Alex put the joints into zip locks ready for sale. I stretched out springing upwards and taking the last swig of the can. I was kind of feeling my fourth beer catching up with me. Either that or Bo's weed, something had made me completely relax and unwind in the evening. I was sure though, it had also been the company.

After the competition we settled to watch a show with Alex. We had put everything in the ottoman and everything looked like a normal apartment again. We had lit up incense and scented candles to mask the smell. Alex was curled up in the couch, her hoodie covering her head while her glasses hung a bit crooked off the tip of her nose concentrating on the TV. Bo and I had moved to the couch and I had somehow ended up curled up to her chest while she draped an arm around my shoulders.

Before we knew it Alex's phone was going off with Piper's ringtone. She sprung into action quickly as I stretched and so did Bo with a small yawn. Alex mumbled something into the phone and hung up grabbing the car keys in one swift motion.

"Later bitches, no naked bullshit on the couch, we had agreed it's off limits." She warned and walked out.

Bo let out a hearty laugh as I fell back to the couch mortified by my roommate. I was sure my face was twenty different shades of red. Bo shook her head and tried to calm her laughter as reached out for me gently.

"It's getting late, I probably should go." She mumbled with a pout.

"Please stay. Like you said, it's late and I'd hate to have you out there on that bike. Who knows in what state people get behind the wheel." I practically begged as I closed my eyes battling back the memories.

"Lauren, honey, I drive that bike all the time. It's perfectly safe, I'm a safe driver." She tried but I shook my head raising up and meeting her eyes grabbing her hands.

"Please Bo."

"If you want me here, I'll stay." She said with a small smile and I nodded pressing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"I do, I missed you. A week God knows where…" I voiced my frustration at her absence.

"I know but I had to grab that shipment. I was so mad I had forgotten the trip and had to leave right away. I just I don't know…" She shrugged her shoulders but I couldn't let it go seeing the frustration in her body language.

I moved closer and caressed her face gently. She closed her eyes at the contact giving me a sad smile. I kissed her cheeks and softly ended on her lips soothing I pulled her close. As the kiss intensified she pulled away softly and with hesitation.

"What is it? Whatever it is it's been bothering you. Every time we texted I could tell there's something on your mind." I asked softly looking into her eyes as she snapped her palms on her thighs softly anxious.

"I just… I don't know Lauren. I really like you and we had fun… I think" her eyes closed in frustration and she pulled away upset. "I just I don't remember that night and that scares me. I wanted to treat you like a lady-"

"And you did." I corrected and she sighed.

"I wish I could remember Lauren, you deserved to be remembered." She explained and the pain in her voice broke my heart. "It scares me that I wasn't in control when I was with you. If I had slipped…"

"But you didn't" I held her hand and raised her chin to look at me.

"You didn't hurt me or feed off me Bo. I _**trust**_ you." I confessed and she looked at me wide-eyed.

"You do?" she asked and I nodded.

"Um… I should tell you something, you deserve to know." I started and she gave me her undivided attention.

"I… well as you may have noticed in the past I've been a little distanced from your kind." She nodded and I continued. "I had my reservations for a very long time, it's only now that you've broken all sense of fear or distrust in your kind. Well mostly, as it partakes to you anyways."

"Fear?" she asked her brow furrowed in concern.

"Yes. I'm not ready to delve into specifics, but let's just say I had a girlfriend once who mingled with Fae and didn't live to tell the tale." I explained in barely a whisper.

It was still so painful to talk about this but Bo needed to know how she had changed me slowly but I was sure of it. Bo's pained expression as she contemplated ideas in her head told me she understood what I was saying. The silence was thick as I gave her time and space to gather her thoughts as well as regain my composure. She had just heard a very painful time of my past. I didn't dare tell her the rest, but for now, knowing this would do and I relaxed. After much deliberation she spoke softly, her voice full of understanding.

"It must've been so hard to be with me."

"That's what you don't understand Bo. You're amazing and I love being with you because you're just… _ **you**_. There's no Fae and humans, no Succubus and ex-doctor just two women that feel a really good connection with each other." I rambled and once I caught my own words I shut my lips in horror and embarrassment.

I had not meant to reveal to her how strongly I felt about what I felt when we were together. From the smile that appeared on her lips I saw that she had caught on to every word.

"You feel connected to me?"

"Strongly." I admitted "I just want to get to know you Bo and let things happen."

"I'd like that, I'd like to know you as well." She confessed and she caressed my face. "Do you still want me to stay?"

"Of course Bo, there's no taking back that invitation… _**ever.**_ "

Her smile could light up the room as she trailed soft gentle kisses all over my face. I was happy to feel her body relax against mine. I noticed she was still careful and reserved, deliberate with her touches and body movements. I let her be, wanting her to go at her own pace. As we pulled apart from our embrace I felt myself ten times more tired than before.

I grabbed her hand and before she could protest I pulled her into my room. I jumped on the bed and gave her a big smile. Her smile mirrored mine and I rested on my elbows as I saw her eyes gaze the length of my body. I couldn't let myself wonder down that road so easily. It would be bliss to just seduce her and bring her into my sheets and make her moan my name over and over but as much as I wanted to we needed to take things cautiously so we wouldn't hurt each other.

I watched her carefully shed her jeans, leaving her long legs exposed for my eyes to drink stopping only at the small black garment covering her most intimate parts. I let out a sigh appraising her reach and unzip her leather tanktop shedding it as well leaving me with the great surprise to notice her bra-less chest. I licked my lips as I pulled the hockey jersey over my head leaving me in only my camisole and threw her the black and gold jersey.

She smiled as she threw it on and shook her head as I fanned myself.

"You can't be any hotter than right now." I mumbled more to myself than anybody else. "If you didn't put that on I was going to jump you."

"You really do like the Penguins hockey team…" she noted raising an eyebrow at the last comment and I smiled nodding.

"I grew up in Pensylvania for a short stint while my father was still around. He'd take me down to the ice to see the team." I mentioned with a fond smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to…" she came and curled next to me in bed.

"No, don't be, best memories I have of my old man is on that ice. I loved him Bo, I still do. I think of him and my brother a lot." I confessed wrapping my arms around her.

We made small talk after that, lighter topics, movies, food, shows. It seems I was more tired than I thought because one moment I was talking to Bo the next it was all nice and warm and it was the middle of the night. Bo's body spooned against my back was so perfect before I knew it I was back out like a light, thinking about the lovely Succubus.


	8. Chapter 07

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. Things get a little more personal with them on this one as they open up about their past. I'm really pleased with this chapter and urge you guys out there reading to drop a line or two after reading, motivates me a lot. Especially when after a 12hr work shift I ponder whether to write or not lol. Thanks to my wife Succubus-Shinobi for proofreading it and giving me the chocolate and emotional support I needed to finish this chapter.**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **As always characters are property of their creators, however the story is all mine.**

 **Joy in Dying**

 **Chapter 07:**

I had been exhausted all week, but now was no time to lay back and I rushed to my office after I settled at home after a long shift at the bar. It had been about a week since Bo had slept over my place. Waking up to her that morning was the cutest thing I had experienced in a while. Her morning face was adorable and her raspy morning voice drove me nuts.

We had gone to a diner with Piper and Alex in the morning. They had that morning-after sex glow going on and I groaned at it as I cradled a small hang over. I should've drank way more water. After a good meal and loads of laughs as the ladies told Bo my embarrassing university stories, we headed our separate ways.

Bo and I had been texting often during our time apart, I always had a smile on my face every time I heard my phone buzz now-a-days. I sat in my office waiting anxiously for it to buzz. I had really wanted to see the woman for the length of our absence, but our schedules conflicted most of the time. Bo had started tackling the bar the family owned. She said to me it was something she had asked her grandfather to mention if he ever needed help and now it seemed he needed it. Kenzie and Dyson would be helping her out much more by the end of the week but preparations for her to take over were grueling.

I pushed my glasses over my head and sighed pressing the bridge of my nose. I was tired of reading files upon files of annotations. I was not guiltless when it came to Bo and I not seeing much of each other. I had been helping Isaac with a research case for the firm he was hired. I had reluctantly agreed to be a consultant since he couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. For now, neither could I.

Truth was, as I stared at the phone waiting, I felt guilt. I had become re-familiarized with the feeling this week thoroughly. There was a reason why I had taken on this new project with Isaac. The more I talked and texted with Bo the more I would realize how happy the dark haired vixen made me, more recently I had been reminded why I wasn't happy before.

I let out a frustrated sigh, I couldn't quite wrap my brain around the fact that I was happy without Nadia. Worse of all, if not ironic, was that I was happy with a Succubus. I didn't dare think I loved Bo, even if my heart raced whenever my mind fiddles with it. It was way too new, way too soon; and yet here I was. I found myself falling with how thoughtful the brunette was, even if it was through text. Without fail I'd get a 'good morning' and a 'good night' text from the woman daily along with a plethora of other random ones.

I shook my head from thoughts of Bo as I looked at my papers in my hand. I remembered why I was reviewing the papers and guilt clouded me again. I concentrated harder and made sure to read carefully. This was a case that Isaac was treating that concerned human and Fae alike. Our once mutual dislike of the kind had gotten into the field, but much like Alex and Piper, Isaac had warmed up to Fae way before I had. Just not Succubi. I didn't blame him and quite frankly couldn't understand how I had fell into being so comfortable with Bo so fast. The only way I could explain it was the personality behind the creature.

After a few more hours of mindless work I knew I needed a break but I wasn't too sure how to go about it, Piper and Alex had left for the weekend. They were visiting old friends and had left the house to myself knowing I needed the space. I longed for Bo's company but knew she was swamped with work right now, not to mention the guilt I knew her company would tenfold. I also wanted to respect her professional space, it was something people often took for granted. I frowned at my grumbling stomach and decided to look around in the kitchen for some grub.

I was opening a packet of fruit roll-ups, the only edible thing left in the house besides booze, when my phone buzzed. I smiled and darted across the table and snatched it off the cold surface, half the roll-up hanging from my mouth. Disappointment marred my features when I realized it was Alex.

 **Be dressed… or don't be. NOT ON THE COUCH.**

 **-Lex**

I couldn't quite understand her cryptic message but before I could ponder more of it I heard the front door open and close. I tensed knowing they shouldn't have been back so early. As I moved into the living room I saw Bo's smiling face, I was horrified as I realized the snack was still in my mouth. With a swift movement I snatched it out of my mouth and I heard Bo's laughter heat rose to my cheeks. She had bags in her hands and she moved away when I tried to help.

"Hey there." She said planting a kiss on my cheek as she passed me by straight into the kitchen.

"Hi." I pepped softly in awe she was right here after I had imagined and longed for her so.

Her hair was in a beautiful ponytail, her tanktop had a slight tear letting her cleavage be appreciated the rest of it had paint spots all over. Her tight black jeans were slightly painted as well and I could tell she had headed over from work.

She deliberately unpacked the Chinese takeout as she threw me a smile. She had set her backpack on the chair and I poked at it seeing it usually full. She met my curious glance and shot me a huge smile.

"Sorry for barging in, the girls told me you'd be alone this weekend and they felt guilty for leaving you alone." She mentioned as she fed me a dumpling.

"Mmm it's so good!" I moaned realizing I hadn't eaten proper food since I had left the bar.

"Hungry I guess?" she ventured with a chuckle and I nodded.

She fixed us two plates as I poured us some wine and we sat on the table just munching away. We made small banter here and there about the food but we mostly ate enjoying one another. I was so gleeful to have her company tonight. The girl's had probably given her pointers because they knew how much today affected me. I was glad for the thought and as soon as I was done with my plate I took mine and Bo's.

"Thanks for that, I was famished." I mentioned as I saw her get up and grab her bag.

"So was I, it was a lot of manual labour today in the shop." She rolled her eyes and I could tell by the way her body sagged she was exhausted.

As she walked away towards the living room I realized as a matter of fact, the more I looked at her the more I realized that she looked drained and pale. I wanted to reach out and stop her but I let her exit the room as I turned to clean our plates. I made a mental note to ask her later if she needed me to check her up. I wasn't a doctor anymore but I was once. I had learned Fae and human physiology as it was required by law now, so that I wasn't practicing didn't mean I wouldn't know if something was wrong. Maybe it was something she didn't want to share with her Father.

My mind stopped running as I felt her arms wrap around my waist. She kissed my shoulder and smiled as I finished the last plate. Something must've been up 'cause she always helped me clean the dishes. I turned in her arms and looked into her tired eyes. My smile mirrored her gentle one and before I knew it I had pulled her closer by the waist.

"I missed you." She confessed as my smile grew wider and I felt my stomach summersault.

"I did too, Bo." I agreed and she squeezed me softly.

"Girls told me you have a hard time with this date, I didn't think you should be alone so I brought some things to distract you." She explained and I bit my lip as I felt her gesture touch my heart.

"Bo you didn't-"

"I don't care if I didn't have to, I wanted to. You don't even have to tell me what happened or whatever, just come with me into the living room bring your wine and relax with me." She cut me off before I could protest.

"Alright, you lead the way then." I said with a smile.

As she was about to pull away from the closeness between us when I pulled her back into our little bubble. Her lips parted to protest but my lips captured her own before she could utter a sound. I deepened the kiss before she could deny me and pulled her closer, the intimacy between us high. I wanted her to feel how I felt when she did these wonderful things for me. Thoughtful, selfish things she did for me.

She pulled apart suddenly and jumped away from me as if burned. There was a smile on her face as she licked her lips but her pants were laboured. I was about to ask but she shook her head as she extended her hand to lead me into the living room. I grabbed it but shot her a curious look.

"Are you good with motor skills?" she asked dead serious as we entered the room.

That's when I noticed she had set up a gaming console in front of the TV. There was one controller and the case for Grand Theft Auto on the side. She had spoken to me about the various instalments they had been making since she was truly a teenager. It was a long time and more games kept coming but she was fond of two particular volumes and I saw she had brought her utmost prized one. The fifth installment was now a collector's item, but she rarely kept it out of her console. I was truly excited she was sharing this with me.

"I'm pretty decent at this console." I pointed out, Alex had owned one once.

"Alright then, there's joints on the table, wine and GTA." Her smile was wide as we settled into the couch.

"There's only one controller."

"We'll take turns, it's what Dyson, Kenzie and I do." She prompted me with a smile.

We started it up and quickly made me a character. She giggled as I put on a lab coat and a gas mask on the CGI figure. Overall it looked like me and we laughed as we smoked along with the character who owned a bong in their house. After exploring and getting used to the controls we took a while finding a car of my liking so we could customize it. When it was all settled we took turns racing the new vehicle.

After a while and more wine and a few joints later I found myself in the middle of a mission while Bo was refilling our wine glasses. I was concentrating hard on the task at hand and Bo laughed at my meticulousness during the whole endeavour. As she sat back down on the couch I cuddled into her side and she draped her arm around me.

"If you hit R1 you can pull up your weapon wheel instead of toggling through it slowly with the d-pad." She explained and I nodded using the information to my advantage.

After a while as engaging as the game was, it had lost it's novelty and I was more interested in the brunette next to me. An idea occurred to me and I smiled at my cleverness as Bo handed me the controller to take my turn at escaping the cops.

"Ok, so let's make a game. For each headshot cop kill I get, you'll answer me a question." I suggested and she groaned.

"Highly unfair!" she exclaimed shoving me playfully before pulling me back towards her with a smile.

"You'll get to ask one question after you've provided an answer." I explained and she nodded.

"Alright then, deal." She agreed and I chuckled as I leaned into her more.

I looked steadily at the screen I got a cop kill but no headshot. Next guy up I shot in the stomach once then I adjusted upwards and nailed him between the eyes.

"Does that count?" Bo immediately asked tensing up a bit.

"Up to you." I suggested and she shrugged.

"Better get it over with" she smiled and I shook my head chuckling.

"Why do all of your siblings have different accents?" I asked sheepishly as she chuckled.

"Well, because of a family conflict, my father wasn't able to meet Dyson and Kenzie until they were well into their early teenage years. It was when he learned that my Mother was pregnant with me that he decided to make a change and look for his other kids. I was about eight when we all met." She explained as I hung to her every word. "We found Kenzie first, she was a blonde back then if you can believe it."

"I imagine you guys hit it off right away." I mused after having seen the sisters interact.

"My father had been talking to me about my siblings my whole life so to me it was a dream come true. He didn't know much, but that they were twins a boy and a girl, the girl was in Russia and the boy somewhere in Scotland." She shook her head with a small smile as she reminisced. "We thought as soon as we found them everything would be perfect, but when their mother died in birth it ensured they spent years in the foster system and that had made Dyson resentful and wary. Kenzie was a thief and a runaway, had escaped her foster family at one point and hadn't gone back."

"It seems things turned out for the better." I mused and she smiled.

"Well a century or so of mischief mellows you out." She mumbled and then with wide eyes stared at me covering her mouth wanting to take the comment back.

"Fuck… let me find a cop." I said as I got the idea for my next question.

"I haven't gotten my question in yet." She protested and I chuckled at how cute she sounded.

"shoot away while I find an officer of the law!" I said jovially and it was her turn to laugh.

"Why aren't you a Doctor anymore?" I tensed at the question but still braced for the answer as I found a cop getting the headshot in one try.

"I had someone close to me die on my table. It just… it drove me mad." I explained as she flinched with regret.

"Was it your ex?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I'll only answer that 'freebie' if you tell me how old you are." I tried while raising an eyebrow.

"Rude eh!" she exclaimed and I shot her a pout she chuckled and answered. "I am stuck looking and sometimes very much feeling, like a 29 year old… However, in human terms I am a hundred and sixty eight years young."

She seemed self-conscious but my scientific mind was reeling.

"That is SO AMAZING!" I squealed as she laughed.

"Amazing? Don't you mean gross!" she was amused by my gleeful reaction.

"Hey! This is a very sexy 29 year old body, what else could you ask for?" I insisted pointing at her figure as she blushed.

"Thanks" she gave me an expecting look and I knew I had to answer.

"She was… she died in my hands while I tried to save her. Her name was Nadia." I answered.

"Gorgeous name, she must've been beautiful." Bo's voice was laced with so much care I had to fill the space before I broke down. The question had reminded me why I had Bo's company tonight.

"My next question: What did you think the first time we met? Like first words" I quickly fired off while head shooting another cop and driving off earning me another question.

"Can't I pass?" she whined and I shook my head.

"Nope." I giggled as she huffed.

"HaveIJustMetAnAngel…" she mumbled quickly but I caught it as she blushed furiously.

"you're adorable Bo Denis." I kissed her hand before grabbing the controller again driving off with my character. "Now go on, ask away."

"Why did you give me a chance?" her tone was serious enough that I turned sideways to look at her.

Our eyes met, hers were filled with uncertainty, almost shame and I wanted nothing but to gather her in my arms reassuringly. I set the controller aside and held her hands in mine. I caressed her palm with my thumb and gave her a shy smile. I wanted to be honest.

"To be frank, I almost didn't." I confessed as she nodded. "No offence to you, of course, but I… I was very scared. I mean you already know vaguely about Nadia so you know I wasn't Kosher with the Fae… In the end though it was your smile, the easiness of being with you. You being so easy going and happy put me at ease."

"I guess it didn't hurt I took you to meet my folks so rapidly." She chuckled and I nodded.

"I'm so glad and lucky I did give you that chance Bo." I mentioned caressing her face as she leaned into my touch closing her eyes.

"Thank you for trusting me, even if you shouldn't have."

"What do you mean?" I asked as her eyes met mine once more.

"I'm dangerous to you Lauren." Her tone was so conflicted that I couldn't hold back any longer.

"What's wrong" I searched her eyes as she shut down.

"I'm o-"

"No, you're not." I stated and she let out a sigh.

"You look so unhappy, is it me?" I asked panicked. I didn't know what to do if the answer was yes.

"No!" she rapidly exclaimed looking into my eyes. "It's me! I'm a monster and I have to be extremely cautious when I'm around you."

"What are you talking about?" I rapidly mumbled but she shook her head.

"Lauren… when I turned Fae…" she took a long steadying breath. "When I turned Fae my parents weren't home. My Father had this seminar in Europe and my mother had wanted to go with him. They of course invited me but…"

I could see the blatant pain she spoke with. It was intense and hard to witness in such a happy woman. I was torn between comforting her and letting her be. It seemed that my physical contact was only causing her to be even more stressed so I just listened and sat back holding her hand in mine. She had my undivided attention and I wanted her to know that no matter how this story ended I wouldn't see her as a monster.

"But you didn't go." I finished for her and she nodded.

"I had a boyfriend at the time, he was human, but my parents were fairly certain they had taught me well enough that I could be careful." I saw her eyes water and she let out a pained sigh.

"You don't have to tell me" I offered, I didn't want her so torn but I knew it was something she needed, I had been there before.

She shook her head as she shed her tears. I cleared them with my thumb lovingly and listened intently.

"I have to…" she mumbled and I nodded as she calmed down. "I was way more powerful than anybody had ever anticipated. My Mother isn't just a Succubus but she's the daughter of a very powerful man so they trained me accordingly, however it wasn't enough…"

"Did you…?" I couldn't voice it but the way her lip trembled said enough.

"Kyle was the first and last human I was ever with before you…. And I loved him… I also killed him Lauren. I was excellent at my control and still…"

She was crying now and I could feel her flinching from me slightly. I wouldn't allow her to torture herself in such a way. I pulled her close and cradled her close to me as she freely cried into my chest. I let my tears fall along with hers. My pain and hers mingling together.

"I'm still here Bo" I whispered into her hair.

"But just as easily as with Kyle you could not be." She lamented and I pulled her face to meet my gaze.

I looked into her eyes and searched for the right words to say.

"You held back once under alcoholic distress, I trust you." I assured her.

It seemed like a bad time but the reality was that Bo's beauty was mesmerizing even now. I could feel my heart quicken at the way she'd lean into my touch. Even with how exhausted she looked I couldn't help but want her. The memories from that night of having her bare body against mine flashing through my brain as inappropriately as it might've been.

"Lauren…" she sounded cautious almost warning but the smile that adorned her lips made the heaviness of the moment lift.

"How do you know?" I pondered as she pulled away looking into my face.

"It's in my Succubus senses, I can tell when you're aroused. You're making things very difficult for me right now Lau." she groaned.

"Why? Because I'm aroused or because you're hungry?" I confronted softly her look turned into a guilty one and she shook her head.

"I can't feed off of you without hurting you." She pleaded and I shook my head this time.

"It's not safe for you to be hungry like this Bo, what if you had hurt yourself?" I was worried, she was starving herself.

"I'm monogamous, and official or not, I like you too much to be fooling around Lauren." She confessed and I smiled and blushed despite of my concern.

"You can't starve yourself though." I countered. "I can't let you do this. I've read upon your species, that is your life force."

"Lauren please, I cannot allow myself to be this degenerate monster. My family, we've all had our darker moments and it would be so easy to fall into the lure of that again if I don't set boundaries for myself." She explained.

I couldn't help myself and kissed her lips hard. I knew she could feed off sex even if she wasn't sucking Chi off me, it was basic Fae biology. Her moan was deep in my throat as I straddled her. I can feel her begin to protest but I deepened the kiss by massaging my tongue against hers. I wouldn't take no for an answer. Even if it's a little bit she needed to regain her strength. If her twisted morals wouldn't allow her to 'cheat' on me I'd put in the effort on my part. It's not like I didn't want to ravish the woman to begin with.

"Please Bo, trust me… trust yourself. I want you, you need this, please" I moaned pleadingly into her ear.

My heart was in a frenzy and my breathing comes out ragged hand in hand with gasps and moans as her hands run all over my body. I want her, I have never wanted someone with the force that I want her and by the desperation of her movements I can tell she feels the same. I pull her closer to my torso as I threw off my shirt and her lips run down to my collarbone where she bites it slightly making her name fly off my lips for the first time in many tonight. She peels off her shirt and presses her bare chest against mine.

I try to speak, to voice what I want while she pins me mercilessly on this couch and her hand caresses between my thighs making me wetter and wetter by the second but my throat is dry with desire and all that comes out is a prolonged moan. I can see that her mind has flicked into her needs and somewhere she must realize I need her to trust herself if we're going to do this.

Her lips come up and crash themselves against mine her tongue battling against mine as her moans and mine confuse themselves in each other's mouths. She grins like a cheshire cat when she pulls away from me and I just know she's going to try and make this work. A swift movement of her wrist and my underwear joins the pants and shirt on the floor now, her hand caresses my back toying with my bra clasp as her fingers run the length of my slit making me moan deeply and arch into her. My hips buckling towards her hand but she pulls back the mischievous grin back on her lips. Before my bra hits the floor and her lips cover my nipple, my back arches and I give her more of me, willing her to take me completely as she pleases and sees fit.

As she takes my other nipple into her mouth leaving the first one hard and lonesome her fingertips toy with my entrance as I groan hard trying to take her in me. Her hand pushes my hips back, my naked ass hitting the cold leather as her beautiful lips curve into a smile.

"Don't tease me" I groan huskily.

"It's not your choice baby. You wanted me to feed, I need you to want me" she whispered to my ear a shiver running down my body as she takes my earlobe into her mouth sucking and licking it making more moans escape my lips.

"You're so wet baby, do you need some help?" she asks innocently in my ear as she pushed her fingertips in me, only the tips of her fingers enter me as I moan hard.

"Please" I begged helplessly as my hands gripped her back.

Her grin widened as I felt her fingers go into me deeply filling me completely. A scream of her name dislodged itself from my throat as I held on to her shoulders my knees failing as her lips grazing my ear as her fingers pumped in and out of me rapidly.

"Cum for me babe" she whispered in my ear huskily as she pumped in and out of me faster and faster.

If it wasn't for her pinning my body against the couch I would've collapsed. I was so close, and she knew it as I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck, my body shuddering. My teeth sunk deep into her collarbone as her thumb flicked my clit sending my body over the edge, my walls contracting against her fingers.

"Oh Bo" I screamed as she moaned deeply.

My fingers had found her wetness entering her quickly and picking up a rhythm. I could see her face had some more colour and her eyes had taken a sapphire hue to it that was both beautiful and captivating. I could feel and tell I was in the presence and true power of a Succubus. I threw my head back as I came down from my own pleasure moving faster within her as she clung to me.

I kissed her reverently as I felt her rocking her hips with my movements. She raised her torso and straddled my hand as I caressed her breasts. I couldn't believe this Goddess was starving herself to be faithful to me. I heard her name from her lips as I rubbed her deep spot and immediately I did it again seeking the same result.

"I love it when you scream my name Bo" I moaned.

That seemed to do it as I hit her deeper than before. I felt her walls contract against my fingers, her fingers gripping tight against me. I pushed my body flushed against her and brought her down with me softly. As her ragged breathing calmed I held her strongly and played with her hair. Our tangled sweaty bodies deliciously sore.

Out of nowhere I started laughing she pulled me close and chuckled along with me. She had told me a million times before she could never hear me laugh and not join in.

"What is it?" she mumbled and I felt like sleep was threatening to take us in.

"I broke the one rule Alex had given me." I laughed and before long she laughed harder right along with me.

"Not on the couch." She admitted.

I pulled a blanket over us and kissed her forehead as we settled against each other.

"Thanks Lau… I needed that. To know I could control myself around you." She mumbled before kissing my lips.

"You're stubborn Bo, but I like that about you." I confessed as we pulled apart. "But promise me, no more starving yourself. I know you're not completely satisfied with your hunger, I'm merely human, but give me a few hours of sleep and I'll take you on missy."

She laughed and kissed my once more before settling her head against my chest.

"Promise?" I pressed.

"As long as we do it again." She teased.

"Deal, but you better remember it this time."


	9. Chapter 08

**Sorry for the prolonged wait my dear friends. As some of you may know I'm a chef and when the holidays hit we're super swamped. However I have found a couple of hours here and there and kicked this baby out and most of next chapter. After putting the finishing touches on it, here you are merry xmas and happy holidays! Santa came a day early this year and brought the wife and I a PS4. We're avid gamers so updates might come a day or two later than usual but they'll still come!**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **As always characters are property of their creators, however the story is all mine.**

 **Joy in Dying**

 **Chapter 08:**

I laid there letting the sun bathe my sore body as it came in through the window. The crisp air of morning coming in through the slight crack I had left open the night before. I could feel the satin sheets hug my body comfortably as I felt Bo's gentle breathing against my stomach. I played with her hair as she slumbered and replayed last night's events in my head. At some point we had moved to my bed and slowly but surely I made sure that my Succubus was nothing short of full. Needless to say I was exhausted, but I was happy.

I loved the feeling of her skin against my own, it was so soft and gentle. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face even if I wanted to. Bo had been nothing short of amazing like always and I was left spent and sore in the most delicious way. I kissed her forehead as I felt her stir and tightened my hold on her. I watched as her beautiful eyes fluttered and after a few seconds they focused on my own. Her gorgeous smile made an appearance and I returned it with as much glee.

"Lauren… wow…" was the only thing she could say as she ran her fingers down my chest making goosebumps raise in my arms.

"Oh yeah? Rendered the Succubus speechless?" I pondered and she grinned.

"Well, what can I say Doctor, you were very thorough." She chuckled.

"Thank you Bo, for coming over last night, and opening up and just overall being you." I sighed with happiness.

"You don't have to thank me, I missed your company." She blushed and I found her even more adorable.

"I just never thought I'd feel this happy again Bo. Not since Nadia." I shook my head before she said anything else. "The reason why Alex and Piper sent you to see me is because I lost Nadia around this week a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bo murmured squeezing me tightly and kissing my chest lightly.

"Don't be. I remember the woman she used to be before she ended up on my table… She wasn't herself at the end, but if she was, she would've wanted me to be happy and nothing compares to how happy you make me Bo." I confessed letting go of the last of my inhibitions.

Bo's eyes met mine as she rose up straddling me. She caressed my cheek searching the truth in my eyes and found it. I could see her eyes water and I knew mine were the same. I just couldn't hold on to these feelings any longer. I felt like if I contained it and didn't tell her about it I would burst with happiness. Even with the uncertainty and apprehension I once felt, now I knew there was nothing that could tear me apart from this woman. I knew deep down that her soul was gentle and even though she had past demons, she was nothing but good now.

"You mean that?" she asked with a knot in her throat as I nodded.

"Yes Bo." I wanted my lips to utter the words but felt like I didn't want to overwhelm her even more.

"I can't believe how lucky I am. I cannot possibly wait any longer… I have been patiently waiting, although I admit patience is not my strong suit…" her chuckle was music to my ears and I smiled.

"I don't know, you've been very patient with me…" I countered and she smiled that beautiful million watt smile.

"Only with you Lauren. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were something special. I want you to be my girl." I knew the question was coming but it still caught me off guard.

My smile widened as much as it could and I pulled her lips against mine. I was on cloud nine. I knew it was just making it official but it felt so good to call the other woman mine. Last night everything had changed when Bo had opened up to me. I had realized we came from the same pain of losing the happiness we had known.

As I felt her caress my hip bone I shivered knowing what was coming next. I took the time to go on the offensive and I flipped us straddling her hips. A small whimper escaped her lips from the force of our kiss, I let my tongue explore hers and her arms wrapped themselves around my waist pressing me against her. The kiss turned wild, I couldn't hold back all the lust I had for her, the hunger that consumed me was nothing but carnal and I needed her right now, more than ever.

My hands explored the already known curves, they fell into a rhythm of their own. Her hands roamed my back and ass, I pulled back and started kissing her neck, I went up to her ears and suckled her earlobes. A long groan detached itself from her lips and drove me wild. My mouth greedily traveled down and found one of her breasts; her gasp was breathtaking and I just needed to make her feel my heart pouring out from my touch.

"Oh Lauren" she murmured with a sigh as I took into my mouth the other soft mound while I kneaded the first one.

My hands traveled to her navel, my eyes met hers and a wicked smiled crossed my lips, I ran my tongue down to her belly button and teased her licking the edge of her hip. I ran my now familiar path down her body and licked her thighs, moans greeted my ears as she tugged at my hair wanting me closer where she needed attention most. I licked her once and her gasp filled the room, I ventured another long and slow tantalizing lick and she moaned grabbing fistfuls of my hair, willing me to continue. I licked her slowly at first repeating my motions gently, enjoying her unique taste her moans filled the room as she desperately begged me for more. I clamped my mouth around her clit and sucked, she downright screamed and I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me suckling and licking rapidly for all I was worth.

In no time her back arched from the bed as her walls contracted around my tongue deep inside her. She screamed my name over and over as she reached her orgasm and bathed me in her juices. I lapped her clean and trailed kisses up her body, she panted and kissed me back roughly. I laid flush against her moaning at her closeness and I felt her fingers inside me before I could know what she was doing. My breath caught in my throat and her eyes glistened with arousal, she enjoyed seeing me lose control.

Her lips wrapped around my breasts as she pumped her fingers faster, my hips moved to her rhythm riding her hand, she laid back and enjoyed the view as she took me to new heights of pleasure. Soon I was screaming her name collapsing on top of her spent from our session as she soothingly caressed my hair kissing my temple holding me protectively with her other hand.

When my breathing had finally returned to normal I found my eyes drooping, she noticed this and cooed about how cute I was. She pulled me into my humongous bathroom and pushed me into the shower with her.

After a while and a small meal Bo convinced me to put my work down and follow her to the bar. She wanted to show me her work since I had talked a bit about mine and my next days off while we had breakfast. As we bickered back and forth over me coming or not I stole glances at her and felt myself falling deeper with her. Her soft eyes and shy smile as I teased her about her cleavage was endearing to say the least. For a Succubus she was very modest and I liked that. Even though nobody could deny that Bo was indeed sex on legs.

She ran around gathering stuff in her small backpack while I picked out an outfit. I was by now accustomed from the sight of Bo scrambling around for her clothes in my house. I liked it. Gave me a sense of normality within the craziness that was dating someone as powerful as Bo. I smirked feeling my heart soar as she pulled one of my Yale shirts on looking adorable.

I convinced her to stop by at the firm I worked with Isaac. I had to deliver a report personally. The case I had been working on was top secret and between Isaac and I, off record, it was probably weaponry for the government. I knew he was trying to decipher the biology behind ancient Egyptian Fae. While some of it baffled me, there was this particular Clan I had come to understand biologically quite well.

As we took a cab to our stops, Bo glanced leaving her bike behind. I settled into her side and intertwined our fingers together. She smiled at the gesture and kissed my temple. We sat in comfortable silence for a while but after a bit she spoke her mind like she always did.

"How come you never wanna get on my bike?" she asked innocently turning to look at me.

"The opportunity hadn't presented itself, not that I'd be running towards one, I'm just dead afraid of them" I said shrugging.

"Why?" she curiously asked.

"I guess it's because when I was around five or six, me and my dad were driving down the highway and there was this huge traffic jam because of an accident, and when we got to pass by the only remaining lane there were pieces of metal all around and 'a dummy' with lots of 'ketchup' with a helmet on. Now I know he was dead, and what was around him was a bike he had been speeding and lost control. It left an impression on me to say the least and I thought once I grew old enough to comprehend what had happened that I would never become him, it'd be as simple as avoiding motorcycles all together." I finished solemnly.

"You won't Lauren, you're a real smart girl, you wouldn't do something stupid like that and look, I have a bike, I have had bikes since I was 16, and I'm all in one piece"

"It doesn't help that a motorcycle got Nadia on my table either. Only reinforced the notion." I added before I could chicken out.

"I see…" she whispered as she pondered on what we had shared.

"Promise me, you'll never do anything stupid on that bike Bo, I can't loose you" I pleaded.

"I promise" she said, I could tell she meant it as well "You won't lose me Lauren, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, because I intend on having you around for a very long fucking time" I said smiling as I kissed her unsure of the promise I had silently made.

Not long after we were at the firm. Bo insisted she would wait in the cab since I would be quick. I gave her a soft kiss before hopping out the cab papers in my hand. I looked out of place in the large building with my casual attire. I only had dark jeans and a white v neck with my brown leather jacket on. My hair was straightened and smooth and I blushed as I thought of the compliments Bo had given me on it.

I rushed to where I knew Isaac's office was. I displayed my badge on the front of my jacket to make sure nobody found me out of place. As I turned the corner to Isaac's office I saw a beautiful blonde woman come out of his door. She looked at me and smiled as she read my badge. I returned the smile and politely introduced myself. She looked important.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lauren Lewis."

"Why yes! The consultant Doctor! I am quite fond of your work. I'm Dr. Zendia Dieus. Call me Zee, I'm very happy I got to meet you." She raved and I fought a blush back as I stammered.

"There you are! Lau I've been waiting for you all day." Isaac exclaimed as he gave me a hug and I handed him my papers.

"I got caught up, Bo and all." I mentioned rolling my eyes with a smile as he chuckled.

"I'm lucky I got you at all then." He snickered and I cleared my throat.

"Sorry don't mind me, I was just leaving." I nodded a goodbye and after a few other banters with Isaac I made my way out.

I had talked to him about Bo and I. Not that she was a Succubus, but at least that she was Fae. He was happy I was happy and now he used the opportunity to tease me every time he got it. As I reached the ground floor I was walked out by Dr. Dieus.

"I'm sorry if I came on too strong back there, it's just fascinating meeting someone who might be the next one to crack the Fae gene and explain how the evolution made the leap." She explained and I nodded.

"I don't know if I deserve that praise more than Isaac does, but thank you." I nodded and she pointed at the cab where Bo was sitting.

"Beautiful lady. Yours I hope." She pointed out and I smiled.

"Yes ma'am, that's my girlfriend Bo Haides… or is it Denis?" I chuckled to myself. "Sorry I ramble sometimes. I must go, but it was great meeting you."

"Have a great day." She called and we went our separate ways.

I kissed Bo happily after I got back in the cab and she giggled as I groaned when she pulled away.

"Are you the Succubus or am I?" she teased.

I stuck my tongue out as we got on our way. When we got to 'The Dal' we got out in the back and entered through the employee's entrance. I could tell Bo was excited to show me around the energy bouncing off of her was radiant. I squeezed her hand and she gave me a wonderful cheerful smile as I heard yapping like puppies.

When we came to a clear view of the wide open space in front of the bar. Tables and chairs had been stowed away for the renovation and I could see Dyson and Kenzie scuffling and wrestling on the floor. It sounded like they were the ones yapping like puppies as they roughhoused. I chuckled and I heard Dyson groan as he struggled to get the petite goth off him, suddenly aware they weren't alone.

Bo guided me to the bar where she hopped over and started pouring us some beers. Dyson had finally gotten Kenzie off and was dusting himself and giving me a shy boyish smile.

"Hey guys." He cleared his throat and I laughed at his embarrassed look as he shot daggers at Kenzie who growled at him as she went by.

"Hello" I chuckled and gave Kenzie our secret handshake.

After a night where I dropped off cookies at Bo's Kenzie and I had apparently become tight.

"Doc, welcome to our new venture!" Kenzie exclaimed grandiosely as she twirled around.

"It's nice. Lots of character." I noted as I sipped my beer and I heard Dyson chuckle behind us.

"You disappeared on me last night, I had to finish moulding by myself sis." Dyson accused shoving Bo gently and she flashed her blue eyes at him.

"Don't start a fight that you'll know you'd lose Dyson." She warned playfully and Kenzie laughed beside me pushing a shot towards me.

"Yeah pup, no Mom to tell her to back off." Kenzie teased and Dyson growled.

"You're only older by a minute." He chastised and I full on laughed at their antics.

I guess I had lost myself in the moment. When I calmed down they were all looking at me amused. I smiled and tried to hide the blush creeping onto my face by moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. I sheepishly held up my shot glass trying to distract the siblings.

"Cheers!" I offered and Dyson's boasting laugher rung in my ears.

"Cheers eh, to this fun human you keep bringing around Bo." Dyson playfully shoved me gently and we downed our shots.

"Girlfriend, Lauren is my girlfriend." Bo corrected giving me a very fond look.

I beamed at her as I heard Kenzie boom with a surprised exclamation. I felt her hug me tightly as she extended to give Bo a high five.

"Bo…" I heard Dyson's stern voice behind me and I could tell it was a warning.

"Dyson-" Bo started but I interrupted them both.

"Before this battle can ensue, I am right here. I am the human in this relationship and I'm a hundred percent alive and well. I am Doctor for crying out loud so if we could please bypass all the warning labels and fine print I would be grateful." I countered.

"I like her, she's feisty. Let's keep her." Kenzie nodded as she encouraged Bo and we all laughed, the tension of the moment now gone.

"Alright, I'll trust both of you know what you're doing. I have to run off but I'll come back to cover that shift we had talked about Bo." He gave Kenzie a nod and me a warm smile before departing.

I gave Bo a quizzical look but she dismissed it with a wave as Kenzie caught out attention talking about her crush from the precinct. We listened to her ramble and I had another beer. Before I knew it she had basically kicked us out of the bar and Bo and I had the rest of the afternoon and day to ourselves.

Before I could suggest anything Bo was tugging me away. I saw Alex and Piper parked in the curb across the restaurant. I gave Bo a quizzical look but she shot me a quite smug smile and pulled me towards them. As we got close I hugged Piper and shoved Alex.

"I thought you guys would be out until tomorrow. I was all ready to bunker in front of the TV watch that afternoon Penguins game with a tub of ice cream!" I protested and Piper yawned exaggeratedly.

"Boooo-riiiing! Here you are with this hot ass girlfriend and all you want to do is watch hockey!?" Piper shook her head in disbelief as we all laughed.

"I thought I told you to stay off the couch." Alex didn't look amused as I threw her my best puppy look face.

"I'm SO sorry." I didn't know if I meant that with the seductive look Bo was throwing me.

"You're lucky we love you. Here are the keys Tits McGee, don't bust the vehicle." She warned and we laughed.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked as my eyebrows rose.

"I packed you a duffel bag in the back. No peeking until you're there and for crying out loud have fun Lauren." Piper groaned with a smile and I hugged her.

Bo opened the passenger door for me with a wide smile. I hugged the girls one last time and hopped in the car with Bo excited. Alex and Piper obviously knew her plan and had helped her and this told me that I had to do nothing but relax. She closed my door before running to the driver's seat and with a huge grin she started the car up and peeled away. I looked out the window as my friends hugged Kenzie before entering the bar.

We had been on the road for a whole two minutes before I turned to my girlfriend with curiosity shinning in my eyes. With one glance at me she busted out laughing, knowing already what was on my mind.

"No Lau… I won't tell you where we're going."

"Please babe." I pleaded as she grabbed my hand with her free one and kissed it.

"I like being your babe, but still, no."

I pouted like a child.

"Then tell me something else." The truth was I loved when Bo spoke to me, the sound of her voice was enticing to me.

"What do you want to know then?" she asked pretending to be upset, but I knew she really wasn't.

"Why did your dad not know your siblings?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Seeing as we have a long drive I could tell you about that….IF…" she teased.

"If?" I countered.

"If you don't ask me where we're going until we get there. Cover your eyes when I ask you to so I can keep this as much as surprise as I can." She begged.

"Have you worked on this for a while?" I pondered and she nodded.

"Quite a bit, a week maybe."

"Alright, I'm game." I mentioned and her smile widened.

"We have a four hour drive, we'll get to it in a bit but for now let's jam." She said turning on the radio.

She didn't lose any time on stopping at the red light and leaning over to kiss my lips gently. I let out a huge sigh of happiness as we parted and leaned my face against the seat looking at my beautiful girl. I couldn't believe how hard I had fallen for Bo this soon. I couldn't deny the girl had her charms about her and I was anything but immune. As we drove I watched her sing along to the radio and dance with the new songs playing. I chuckled at her acting skills as she tried to recreate commercials and I realized no matter what she did I would laugh only cause it was her. I didn't care where I was going as long as I was with Bo.


	10. Chapter 09

**As always characters are property of their creators, however the story is all mine.**

 **Joy In Dying**

 **Chapter 09:**

As promised Bo had talked about her family with me. To say I was stumped by what I had heard from her was a huge understatement. I was not only dating a Succubus, but as I came to learn, I was dating a very powerful Demigod –or demigoddess-.

Bo had opened up on the drive down to our destination, explaining a lot of family drama to me. It turns out her father wasn't kidding when he said they were an older family or that his name was Greek. Trying not to spook me Bo went on to explain how her father was not only Fae but the ruler of the underworld. I was actually dating Hades' daughter non-the-wiser.

Apparently when Jack got together with Dyson and Kenzie's mother he had wanted much like with Aife to leave his post in Tartarus and raise his family. Unlike his brother's Poseidon and Zeus, Jack was rarely able to leave Tartarus and bed women to create little offspring. When he confronted his siblings about the fact, he was given his own niece to qualm those desires. He resonatingly refused, he kept the young girl as company for many years but could not see past the fact that this was his own flesh and blood.

As a blessing or a curse Jack had been developing a strong sense of morality. He was upset that his siblings had given him the shittiest job out there, confining him to the existence of darkness. At first he had raged and acted out against it and his siblings, which is why he got 'confined' to Tartarus. After a few millennia his niece Persephone gave him the gift of freedom for a few days, he was to return to Tartarus on his fourth night without anybody knowing. In this time he had met and eloped with Dyson and Kenzie's mother. He wanted to change and raise his unborn child, the prospect of creating life instead of taking it was the breath of fresh air he needed. His shifter woman had already assured him she would stay or follow him in the direction he chose. He pleaded with his brother Zeus to let him live amongst the humans and raise his child to which his brother adamantly refused taking the woman from his side.

Jack had spent his coming nights and days bitterly pondering on the life of his offspring and what had become of the woman who had given him a chance. He grew angrier and more desperate as time went by. Because of her kindness Persephone had been punished and vanished from Tartarus, not even her company did Jack have. As a last failed attempt Zeus brought over a war prisoner who had been offered as sacrifice to him by the Dark Fae.

As soon as Jack laid eyes on her he knew he could be a different man. The dark haired woman was all he had ever wished upon and then some. It took no time at all for his charm and hospitality to win her over. Not after long they were inseparable and head over heels for one another. Jack had told Aife of his plans to escape, to create a family with her and succeed being something different than the dark existence he had withstood for so long. He had finally found someone who had not only convinced him but proven to him that he WAS able to love someone else. Sensing his uneasiness Zeus took action once more.

One day Jack woke alone once more. His wails and wrath was seen everywhere. The most fierce hurricanes hit the earth, he even stopped snow from coming down in North America for a year during winter in a tantrum as he mourned his broken heart. When he thought it couldn't get any darker in his existence a light at the end of the tunnel. A message had been delivered to him by connections of his niece who had been living amongst humans. It was simple and concise and Jack knew his course of action then. He was a father once again.

It took a few years for Jack to figure it out, but with the help of his niece he found a way to detach himself from Tartarus as long as he returned every century for a year's time. It was a small price to pay to live the existence he craved. The taste that Aife had given him of love had been a mere taste of what he could grasp as a Father. He wanted nothing more than to know a child's unconditional love towards their parent.

In his quest Jack ended up making a living as a surgeon in a small town outside of Montreal. He had moved to Canada when he had caught whispers of his daughter being in foster care somewhere in that country. Zeus had sealed Aife away in some institution where she had given birth and had been separated from their daughter. The thought of his love being locked away and their child growing up in the system had filled him with rage but he couldn't act on it, he knew his darkness was far too great to give into it.

As faith would have it not long after he had found out the exact whereabouts of his baby girl a woman fell on his table. He found himself doing surgery on the woman he loved, the mother of his child. He fought hard and saved her, helped her recover and together they found Bo. They took her out of the system bowing to find her siblings as well and reunite them as a family.

As a romantic like her father, Bo beamed while telling me the story. She found it admirable that her parents had withstood so many difficulties to find each other and then her and her siblings. Much to Jack's surprise, his firstborn had been doubled in twins and he got Kenzie as well as Dyson. As I remembered how they interacted at dinner when I was there I could tell the whole family loved one another and didn't take lightly the sacrifices they had gone through for each other.

As much glee the story brought to her, Bo did warn me how they were constantly looking over their shoulder. With Jack out in the world there was nobody back in his place to rule the underworld and for this Zeus was livid. He needed someone at that post at all times, the arrangement had been made in the beginning of time. If a keeper was not in Tartarus consecutively for a century then Zeus would have to take the post himself, and that was a faith good enough for his brother but not him.

"Cover your eyes Lau, it's the last time I promise" I heard Bo's voice break our comfortable silence in the car.

"Yay!"I muttered as I covered my eyes with my hoodie and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Bo asked and I smiled.

"I'm just excited, you haven't told me where we are but from the waves of energy rolling off you I'd gander we're close eh." I mentioned and she laughed.

"I love it how you've kinda turned on the Canadian accent since we crossed into the states." She pointed out and I blushed.

"I didn't notice." I whispered as I felt her hand in mine.

"It's very cute Lauren." She assured me before telling me it was ok to unveil my eyes.

We had crossed into the states last night. That was the only hint Bo would give me and it was only because she needed my passport for the crossing. We had bunkered down on a small hotel along the road when Bo was too tired to drive any longer. She had insisted we were on a schedule and set alarms for us leave on time. She even gently and lovingly turned down my advances to relieve her tiredness.

We set out again before first light and here I was uncovering my eyes after about ten minutes as we pulled in to a loading area that I didn't recognize. She flashed a plastic badge she hadn't let me see to the guard and he smiled letting her in and instructing where to park.

She gave my hand a gentle squeeze as I flicked specks of fabric from my favourite Penguins hockey jersey. She had seen me light up as I opened the duffle bag in the hotel room to find my jersey packed on the very top of the pile. I had carefully put it on for bed and when we woke up Bo convinced me to wear it during the day since she found it absolutely adorable. It was battered and loosing it's crispness with the name in the back but I loved it, my father had given it to me before leaving.

"Are you ready?" Bo asked pulling me out of my musing.

"I guess you'll tell me. Am I ready Bo?" I asked as she gave me the most excited smile.

"Yeah I'd say you're as ready as you'll be." She assured me as we got out of the car.

I carefully appraised her form, she was stunning as always. Even though she was wearing one of my Penguins v-necks her cleavage made the top look sultry almost. She had commandeered it from my bag after 'wanting to match me', I found her extremely adorable. Her jeans hugged her every curve and I silently hoped this was a very fancy hotel room so I could ravish her accordingly.

She guided me to an elevator and we ventured deeper into the complex. I started getting really nervous as we went up the floors. I glanced at my girlfriend who had immediately linked out fingers together as soon as we were out of the vehicle. She gave me a wink and an excited smile.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" I pondered and she smiled.

"I have a friend who works here. He owed me a favour from a long time ago. We're going in through the staff entrance and I'm sure you'll figure your surprise from there." She answered with a slight squeeze of my hand.

"Are we allowed to be here?" she gave me a mock hurt look and then smiled.

"Of course! I have legit connections sometimes. It's been very hard keeping your brain distracted so you wouldn't figure me out." She laughed.

"Why are you doing all this for me? Going through all the trouble?" I enquired curiously.

She turned to look at me with surprise and a look I couldn't quite place before her face softened. She brought her palm up to my cheek and caressed my face as I leaned into her touch looking into her eyes. Her lips spread out in a gentle smile and I could feel myself melt at the sight of so much care in her eyes. I couldn't possibly hope or fathom anything deeper than that from Bo. I was slowly realizing that the woman was becoming a constant fixture in my life and I liked the way it felt. I liked the way my heart fluttered before seeing her even if she had just left the room.

Before she could answer me properly the elevator 'dinging' brought us back to reality and the surprise at hand. She gave my hand a small tug placing the land yard around her neck and her credentials shone on her badge next to the black and gold letter reading 'MEDIA'. I was about to ask her about it as she led us down a corridor when I felt the unmistakable chill that I knew so well. It was intense how fast I got thrown into the familiar feeling I had grown to love as a child.

I almost couldn't believe my eyes as I stared at the beautiful clean pristine ice as the Zamboni made laps. The stands were empty for now, it was very early in the morning and people had only started to trickle in for practice. I knew by heart the scrimmage wouldn't start yet and it would be over in a hurry. It was media availability day and so only reporters were allowed in the venue. I looked up with watery eyes at Bo as she gave me a gentle smile her eyes holding my own. She had pulled some favours to get us into practice but here we were.

I had just about lost my mind when I realized where we were. I had closed the distance between me and the boards and pressed my palm against the cold glass. I closed my eyes to steady my emotions as my breath shook. As I saw a coach hit the ice the comforting sounds of his blades hitting the ice reached my ears. I couldn't believe I was so close.

I turned on my heels and threw my arms around Bo's neck. I felt tears slip down my face as I kissed her purposely and urgently. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she held on tight. As we pulled apart and I leaned my forehead against hers she wiped my cheeks free of tears. I saw her pout and search my eyes worriedly.

"Please don't cry Lau, I just thought-"

"You're perfect." I breathed and tightened my hold on her. "I'm crying of happiness. You've made me so unbelievably happy today."

Her smile widened and her eyes watered. She squeezed me once more and then her face lit up as she nudged me towards the ice. I watched as the players hit the ice one by one and now I could understand Bo's insistence on wearing my hockey gear. I felt her hold me by the hips while we watched them skate out one by one. You could hear their yaps and calls as they looked for one another on the ice. I was mesmerized as I watched them toss a puck around and Bo guided us to some seats.

As we watched the practice I talked to Bo about my childhood with my father and brother before they left. My father had been a humble but wealthy man whose father had come from England. However, being raised in North America my father loved hockey with a passion. My brother Drake hadn't taken to it as much as I had but he still came to games with my father and I. We had never seen them this privately in practice and I was glad I was sharing this with Bo.

As they were turning to go back to the locker room right by us the captain turned to me with a smile and handed me a puck. I couldn't believe it! I jumped with excitement as Bo laughed and assured me I had a puck given to me by the captain.

As we closed the hotel door behind us I couldn't help but squeal and jump around with joy. Not only had Bo brought me to my hometown of Pittsburgh, but she had taken me to a morning skate and to watch the game. We had crushed the Columbus Blue Jackets 6-2 and I had gotten a puck from the captain which he later signed. The day was absolutely amazing but the best part of it all was Bo's company.

I turned from my little geek ramble to see her staring at me endearingly. I rushed to her arms and pulled her close to me. I couldn't believe that she had gone through such lengths to give me a childhood memory back. The one memory I had given her of my father and she had gone all out to recreate it. I couldn't quite put into words how much the gesture had captivated me and I did the only thing I could think of which was kiss her.

My lips crashed hungrily against hers. It was slow and passionate, a slow ember burning patiently but furiously on the inside. My tongue seeked hers and she moaned as they crashed together. My body reacted on instinct and I rolled my hips against hers and she moaned against my mouth. I wanted to show her how much she meant to me.

Soon our kiss had turned intoxicating and we hit everything stumbling towards the bed in our haste for one another. I pushed her into the bed as I stood in front of her, her breath ragged and shallow as her chest rose and fell making her cleavage follow suit. I pulled my jersey and my shirt off in one swift movement and I was left in my unbuttoned jeans and a bra inches from my girlfriend. I heard her breath stick in her throat and a groan escaped her as her eyes flickered that primal blue hue I had grown to strive for. A wicked smile crossed my lips as she squeezed my hips with her fingers gently but urgently. I moaned as she reached back and squeezed my ass.

My lips crashed into hers as I pushed her back until she was sitting up with me straddling her hips, our lips locked in a battle for dominance as our hands roamed freely against our bodies. I felt her bite my bottom lip and I pulled back snatching it from her teeth, I grabbed fistfuls of her hair and pulled her hair back attacking her exposed neck making her moan loudly. I ran my hands to the front of her shirt and tugged at the hem pulling it off effortlessly, I continued my trail of kisses down her collarbone and chest until I reached her bra I took it off and pulled her towards me, her perky breasts inside my mouth and like a hungry kid I suckled greedily on what had been offered me.

She quickly tugged at the rest of our clothes and I complied, once again straddling her, completely naked now as her hands roamed my body and her eyes drank me up. I pulled her hair once more and attacked the pulse point on her neck, knowing it was her weak spot as she mumbled incoherently. Her panting and moaning had me in some sort of ecstasy as I continued my travel down her body. I applied pressure on her shoulders and pushed her back as I unbuttoned her jeans and in one swift motion left her naked for my eyes to drink up. She looked at me from heavy lids and I noticed that even though we had sex before and mind blowing epics, this was different, more intimate somehow. We had peeled each other's layers back slowly and cautiously, we had torn walls put up in the wake of others similar to us. Now as we shed the last bits of insecurities that we felt about daring to completely let go with someone else we gave each other fully knowing what it entailed.

I smiled and attacked her lips with my own as my hand found her already wet and pulsing center, I pulled back from her lips and started tracing her lower lips with my finger looking at her expressions as I teased her. She groaned and glared at me behind cerulean eyes as I bit my lip enjoying her sounds and expressions.

"Lauren I-" her voice was thick with lust as I interrupted her with my lips smiling into the kiss.

When I thought for sure she'd had enough teasing I plunged two digits in her inadvertently, her loud gasp as her eyes rolled to the back of her head was intoxicating for me and I deepened our kiss muffling her moans. I worked a steady rhythm and her moans filled the apartment as they turned into screams, I had introduced a third finger along the way as her screams got louder with lustful instructions 'deeper', 'faster'.

We were lost in one another as her hands gripped at my back leaving half moon slivers of white skin where her nails would dig too deep. I was consumed in the room by her letting go of her inhibitions and giving herself to me. Suddenly her hand was on my crotch catching me by surprise, she cupped it and then I felt her fingers inside of me, making a steady rhythm that matched my own.

I felt my pace quicken before hers did and in seconds I was moaning as loud as she was with her fingers deep inside me. My hips moved involuntarily and started riding her hand as she trusted her hips against mine matching my movements, our lips locked as I felt her fill me up with a second finger, I broke from her mouth gasping loudly and moaning with every movement. At this pace I'd be spent before she ever was and I couldn't let her down. I sped my hand motions as she screamed in ecstasy for a moment lost, her fingers still but deep inside me. I relished the feeling as I stared at her beautiful face, her head thrown back, the dark hair matted to her forehead.

As soon as she caught up with herself her hand started her ministrations again, shaking with anticipation, unsteady as I knew she was close. I lowered my upper body onto hers, our breasts touching as our fingers moved deep within each other and I started nibbling her earlobe and licking inside her ear, whispering all sorts of things into her head, at the one that seemed to make her breath catch in her throat I continued.

"You like that hunh?" I asked her moaning my words as I felt her add another finger, my body trembling from the pleasure "you like it when I fuck you, don't you? You like it when I fuck you hard."

I could see her eyes flicker in intensity as the hue of the blue changed. I shivered knowing the power she harnessed yet praised her control over it. I covered her lips with mine, she went still inside me and I rocked my hand deeper and harder knowing she was about to cum, her throat produced a gradual moan as it turned into a scream of my name when it passed her lips. Her walls contracted against my fingers as I felt her tremble underneath me gasping for air and searching for my lips at the same time.

When our lips met I felt her fingers move inside me with a vengeance, faster, deeper stronger and my lips wouldn't produce the words to describe the pleasure this woman was giving me. All of the sudden I was on my back, she had flipped us over and was now on top of me pummeling her fingers into me, my whole body rocking at the intensity of the pleasure; I was so close. She leaned closer and sucked my neck, undoubtedly leaving a mark on it, I raised my hands to her back trying to grab hold of anything at all as the force of my orgasm hit me. I heard her hiss as I screamed her name and seconds after her lips were upon mine once again both of us panting from what had seemed like the greatest pleasure of my life.

"It just keeps getting better and better with you, doesn't it?" I asked jokingly when I had regained my breath.

She full on laughed as she pulled me close to her kissing the top of my head. I sighed in happiness and laid my head on her heaving chest. Bo always had this certain glow to her after sex that was contagious. I guess her being a sexual creature her anatomy was formed to look the best after she had 'fed'.

"You're an amazing creature Bo." I mused as she hummed her approval.

"I'm nothing but a Succubus." She modestly added and I raised my head to look into her eyes.

"No. You're a powerful Succubus, I can tell. You're also the most gentle and caring being I've ever met. I have never dreamed that someone so amazing would be interested in nerdy ol' me but here we are." I confessed as she shook her head.

"Smarts are sexy and I love when you geek out and ramble about anything and everything." She added in earnest as I smiled.

"I love you Bo." I confessed as I saw her expression change.

I saw her eyes water as they shone with hope, her bottom lip trembled as she searched my eyes. I could see her mouth opening and closing slowly as she tried to speak but the words eluded her.

I pressed a soft kiss to her lips as I gently caressed her face. She pulled apart and gave me her trademark grin. I kissed along her jaw as I burrowed into her neck and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too Lauren." She whispered and I closed my eyes relishing in how it felt to hear it coming out of her mouth.

"Meeting you has been the best turn my life could've take Bo." I confessed as she drew circles on my back.

"After Kyle I never thought I'd love anybody again. I felt too cold, too detached. I had become a creature of habit only feeding and moving on. My Father always reminds us of the power love can have over darkness and I feel like that's you Lauren. You're my light in the dark."

I could hear the knot in her voice and as I kissed her again I knew we were now forever changed. I couldn't live without the woman in my life, plain and simple I wouldn't now. She had changed me, for the better and I couldn't be happier for that. I felt my eyes droop as slumber took me but I had never felt any safer than I did in Bo's arms. I was glad for the long ride ahead of us because I was ready to get as much time as I could with the vixen. I was once again excited for the future and after Nadia I didn't think it possible, but for an extraordinary being like Bo nothing was impossible; even love.

 **AN: I hope everybody is enjoying the nice little bond Bo and Lauren have developed on this one. I'm sorry if I'm writing too much smut, it's just really fun and inevitable with these two ladies. Especially when Bo is a Succubus in this story. I wanted to warn you guys that things will start getting rocky in the next chapter. We're coming to the point of Lauren's demise and I thought you guys deserved a heads up. It'll start getting a bit more violent in the next chapters but nothing as hardcore as Sun Don't Shine. Don't lose hope my kiddos Bo ends this story at peace and with her heart full of love. Don't forget to review lovelies!**

 **Cheers eh!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alrighty guys, you have been WARNED and just know this and the next chapter contain VIOLENCE. Without further ado, here is The Joy in Dying.**

 **As always, all characters belong to Lost Girl, only the scenarios and story are my own.**

 **Joy In Dying**

 **Chapter 10:**

She washed my body adoringly and stole kisses here and there that almost made me want to take her again, almost... I was so exhausted I couldn't help but let her pamper me. We had made love all night and she ravished my body, mind and soul. I woke up exhausted but reinvigorated by her mere presence. She dried me off gently as she caringly lavished my body with kisses. I took her lips with mine and made sure she knew this was my favourite thing in the world. I loved getting lost in her.

Bo like the perfect lady she was pulled away and threw a robe on me and herself. We had little time to get on the road. Alex and Piper had to take the car back so we had a schedule to follow. However even if we did have time I was completely spent and Bo didn't take that lightly.

After we got dressed and gathered our belongings we loaded the car. Between a fit of giggles and kisses we got settled and ready for the trip. She grabbed my hand and brushed her thumb over my knuckles before kissing it. I smiled and stared at her beautiful face. I got lost in the sound of her voice and before I knew it I was waking up as we entered the city.

I was confused at first, I didn't have a sense of what time it was and it seemed like we were in Canada but I didn't remember passing by the border. Bo noticed as I arose and chuckled silently to herself. She brushed a stray hair back from my face with a gentle look as she turned onto my street. She glanced at the time as we passed by her red motorbike and nodded to herself.

"Right on time." She sighed and I chuckled.

"Aren't you always?" I teased.

"There was a long time that I simply wasn't." she explained with a mischievous smile.

"Were you a bad girl?" I joked and she chuckled.

"You and a couple of Fae can say that, yes." She joked back as her eyes flickered to blue momentarily and effectively sent a thrill down my stomach.

When we walked into the apartment Alex and Piper were in the kitchen all covered in flour. They weren't the cleanest bakers but when they baked it was always delicious. Alex's black rimmed glasses and dark hair had white flour spots all over, her white complexion looking a lot darker in comparison as she cleaned her palms on her apron looking up to greet us. Piper's blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, her smile shone with happiness as her blue eyes settled on us and her laughter reached my ears as they finished up the previous conversation.

"Hello you two!" Piper offered and Bo gave them a wave as she pulled our things inside.

"Oh what's on the menu!?" I wondered as I skipped towards them smelling the infused butter.

"Brownies and fudge." Alex nodded with excitement in her eyes.

"That sounds like it'll be splendid!" Bo commented from behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"How was the trip, I can tell Lauren converted you." Piper teased as she pointed to the 'Malkin' jersey Bo was wearing.

"Actually, I got this one myself." She grinned excitedly, I had a feeling I'd hear this story over and over again. "This fucking Russian bear just came out of nowhere, dangled the D and spin-o-rama, top of the net goal! Next shift buddy starts instigating him and what does he do!?"

"What?" Alex was genuinely interested.

"Drops the gloves, goes fisticuffs and with four hits destroyed the other guy! It was unbelievable. I wouldn't be impressed to find out he's part ogre." She grinned and Piper laughed wholeheartedly.

"Of course she buys THAT jersey" Piper smiled.

"It was the best game, thank you so much guys for helping Bo make it happen." I blushed as they waved it off and offered us a hit from a big blunt they had just lit.

Bo shrugged and took a hit as we offered to help out. The next hours we spent helping them bake and just generally goofing off and talking. I was exhausted from the trip. The car ride nap had reenergized me but not much. Keeping Bo healthy was almost a full time job but I enjoyed every minute of it. Her face flashed with concern as I yawned and the girl's announced they were running off to a party which is why they had baked.

After leaving us with a good stash of goodies and some wine they took off. Bo insisted in tidying up the kitchen while I laid on the couch and relaxed. I was reluctant of course but she wanted to so much that I couldn't deny her. I served her a wine glass along with mine as she kissed my cheek and took me into the living room settling me into the couch with the wine and a medical journal I had picked up on the evolutionary chain of Mesmers. After a kiss and a quick giggle she was off to clean Alex's and Piper's mess.

I could hear her whistling in the kitchen and I found it extremely endearing. I closed my eyes remembering how my father would whistle as he worked on his cars when I was just a child. A smile spread across my lips as I realized I knew the tune. I took a si of my wine carefully as I let out a content sigh. As much as I wanted to read my heart was much too happy for anything that passive. Hearing Bo walk around the kitchen as I sipped on my wine and tried to read was relaxing and warming my soul. My mind ran away with possibilities and I blushed at my thoughts.

I looked up from my thoughts as I saw Bo come into the living room. Her jersey had been discarded at the back of the couch and I reached for her like a child. She smiled but shook her head offering me her hand.

"Come on Lau, you need a nap and then some. I'm difficult to keep up with." She chuckled embarrassedly.

"I love trying though." I admit with a chuckle of my own as I grabbed her hand and followed her to my room.

"With regular naps the world is our oyster." She winked and I giggled.

"I can't sleep much though, I have to meet with Isaac later." I warned as she hummed and nodded.

"No worries, I have to run to the bar tonight. I have the interior designer coming in for a look. Dyson has the night shift so I have to make it before he has to go play cop. I'll wake you up I promise." She explained as she threw herself on my bed opening her arms for me to crawl into.

"mmm I love when you hold me." I admitted as I burrowed into her.

"I'm glad, being your girlfriend and all" she admitted jokingly as I swatted at her.

"You know, I never would've thought I'd date a Succubus." I mused with heavy lids as she played with my hair.

"We don't have the best reputations, hence why I try to keep my nose clean now-a-days." She explained.

"Nadia cheated on me with a Succubus." I explained as silence filled the room. "She was different after they got together. It was a nightmare, she'd do things she would've never done otherwise. That's how she got on my father's old bike after I tried an intervention. Her need to get back to the Succubus was so great she crashed along the highway. I tried…" I mumbled as a tear ran down my face.

"Wow, she was enthralled." Bo whistled as I nodded.

"I became aware of the term later on." I admitted.

"I would never-"she started as I shook my head.

"I know… but that was my last secret, and now it's out and you have all of me." Silence filled us once more but after a few minutes she whispered before kissing my head.

"I love you Lauren."

She clicked the remote to the wall mounted TV and settled on a documentary. I had rubbed off on her in my TV selection, just as she had livened my house with all kinds of art. I concentrated on the rise and fall of her chest before my eyes drooped and I was fast asleep.

I woke up a while later, Bo was fast asleep with a peaceful look on her face. I glanced at my clock and realized that I'd be late. Isaac and I were going to meet up in the coffee shop not far from my apartment. I got dressed quietly scribbling a quick note to Bo. I put it close to her kissing her forehead and setting an alarm for her to get going for the bar. I was excited to see what the future held for us. I knew that deep down I wanted to find out what life with Bo was all about because so far I had been loving every second of her.

As I got out of the apartment letting the evening air caress my face I passed by a familiar red Ducati, I smiled thinking of my baby back home sound asleep and sighed looking towards the bright red paint and skimming my fingers atop it while I passed ready for my stroll. Upon my arrival I noticed Isaac was disheveled and deeply troubled, as soon as I reached the table he stood and pulled me into a crushing hug, with what seemed to be relief, flowing from his stance.

"Lauren, it's so good to see you...I have so much to tell you" he said sitting with shaking hands.

"Isaac you look so disheveled, what's wrong?" I asked genuinely worried about him.

"I can't take this anymore Lauren, Zee has gone off her rocker big time... I don't know what it is, but all of the sudden she went yesterday to protest the progress of project 49…" he rambled.

"Isaac what?" I interrupted him taken aback "Zee pushed for it all that time."

"I know and now she's going on and on about how we're abominations and extermination." He mumbled more to himself.

"Wait, what?" I asked dumfounded.

"I know, she's crazy!" he said seemingly too caught up with what he was talking about to notice.

"Isaac, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to set aside the fae-phobic image you have of me, and answer truthfully" I instructed as he nodded "Isaac, are you Fae?"

"What, why would you ask that?!" he asked appalled, but now I could see, it was not hate but fear.

"Isaac" I said holding his hand across the table reassuringly "Please, be honest with me, are you Fae?"

"I..." he looked across the table, our eyes met and I knew the truth before his lips muttered such "I am" he said as he looked down to the table defeated "I'm sorry"

"There's no need to be sorry, I just don't understand!" I exclaimed dumfounded.

"I… project 49 succeeded, I'm the first subject. I was finally able to recreate Fae biology in humans." He said feeling accomplished.

"What…" I was stumped scientifically stumped.

"I have been Fae for a year now, I've been my own guinea pig, I will show you. I don't trust anybody else to know, I want to be sure it's safe." he explained.

As tears brimmed his eyes I stood and hugged him tightly "I thought you would hate me, like you hate us all"

"I could never hate you Isaac, I love you, you're my brother from another mother, I could never ever hate you" I said cradling him in my arms a few tears running down my cheeks as well.

That's when I realized all the pain and suffering he had to endure, because of me and people like me, because of people that didn't understand that Isaac was human natured underneath being Fae. That Bo was amazing even if she did have to feed, that I, Lauren Lewis couldn't help but falling for a Fae woman, that it just happened and it didn't make...us...less, we were the same as any other human being.

How many people had been denied of chances for who they were, how could I have been so blind to not see the Isaac in those people, to see the Bo in them, to not accept them as they were. I stood frozen in my spot at the revelation I had just had and wondered how long it would've taken me to realize who I really was if Bo hadn't come into my life. I held Isaac at arms length and wiped his tears away smiling at him.

"Isaac I want you to meet a very important person in my life, someone that has opened my eyes to so many things and so many truths" I finished as he sniffled his eyes drying as he smiled at me happy for me

"Bo is really lucky" he said and I laughed.

"No, I'm the lucky one...she is just perfect. A perfect Succubus woman." I said thinking about my girlfriend.

"..." his jaw hit the floor, I could see how he desperately searched my eyes to see if this was a cruel joke on him, but he only found the truth behind my words "Lauren, are you telling me you're in love with a Succubus?"

"I..I am" and as the words left my mouth a sense of pride filled me only matched by the feeling of being able to call Bo mine.

I felt so free and detached from what I had made myself live like for so many years, preventing me from seeing the real me, the true me.

"Wow, I didn't know..." he said still in shock "don't get me wrong I am so happy for you, it's just such a surprise with the incident and all." He mused as I nodded.

"I know, but the more I get to know Bo the more I realize that who Nadia encountered was probably someone more bloodlust and power hungry than Bo." I concluded as he pondered.

"... wait a minute! Did you talk to Zee about Bo when you came in to drop over the papers?" suddenly I was scared, his face held the worry previous from our conversation and I could feel my heart drop.

"Yes, but Zee didn't know her, she just knew what I had talked about her...right?" I asked as he grimaced with my confirmation.

"You don't understand Lauren, Zee had been talking about knowing Bo's family for a long time. She was borderline obsessive since you spoke her name to her." Isaac rushed.

I felt my body grow cold remembering the stories about Bo's family.

"I need to know if she's up to something, or whatever it is, I can't let anything happen to Bo" I said trying to fight the lump in my throat as we threw some money on the table ready to spring into action.

"We need to notify the police Lauren, if we think some kind of danger might come to Bo. She kept mumbling about putting things back in their place." all my thoughts were on Bo, I was afraid for her.

"She'll do something I just, I can feel it." He warned.

"How...how do you know this?" I asked trying to gather my reeling thoughts.

"She kept mentioning she had an appointment to take care of. When I talked to her assistant nothing was booked. I just have a bad feeling about it. I haven't honed it but I'm some kind of telepath so it's like I got glimpses at her intent but not her thoughts." he said now desperately pacing along the sidewalk while I quickly pulled the phone from my bag and dialed Bo's number "I should have stopped her"

"You wouldn't be able to. If Zee is who I believe it is, you-my unexperienced friend- dodged a bullet." I said desperately knowing the rings on Bo's phone were slowly edging towards her voice mail "Damn it Bo!"

"She ain't picking up?" he asked his face full of worry as I shook my head and dialed a different number

"Hello? Tamsin? It's Lauren, oh...hi Cassie...no it's ok, I just wanted to know if you guys have heard from Bo, I left her sleeping and came to meet up with a friend nearby, but now I can't reach her" I explained as Cassie took in the information "You'd do that for me? How long? Alright, I'll call you in ten minutes" and with that I hung up.

"What?" Isaac demanded worried.

"Cassie, Tamsin's girlfriend is going to go over to the bar and see if she's there, Tamsin is Bo's best friend" I explained.

"Come on, let's go over to the police and tell them of our suspicions and what we've tied together." he suggested but I felt I couldn't move without knowing about Bo first.

"I'll wait for Cassie's answer and decide what to do then. In the mean time do me a solid go to precinct 247 and ask to speak to detective Thornwood." at his desperate look I quickly added "I'll call you once I know, alright?"

"Lauren, please be careful, Zee is off he rocker." He pleaded.

"I will. I love you Isaac, thank you" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I love you too Lauren, you have been my sister since Nadia and I want you to be happy." He assured me before taking his leave.

Seconds after his departure my phone rang, it read Tamsin, I sighed relieved and picked up hurriedly.

"Bo?" I asked hopeful.

"No, it's Cassie, Bo isn't here she isn't anywhere near your apartment, I sent Cassie there. The Dal is empty I've looked and looked, called her mobile and nothing" she said apologetically as my heart sank "Is something wrong Lauren?"

"I...I think Bo's in danger Tamsin." I whimpered and she let out s grunt.

"Calm down Lauren, why are you thinking she's in trouble?" Tamsin enquired.

"It's a co-worker of my brother, I think she has beef with Bo's parents…" I couldn't finish the rest of my thoughts.

"Ok, if this is true then I gotta go talk to Aife and Jack. I think I know what you're talking about and it's not good. Jack won't be happy." Tamsin grumbled and I groaned.

"What do I do until then?" I wondered in panic.

"Take a deep breath, stay by the phone, be alert and notify me if anything changes. Cassie will steak out the bar in case Bo comes back." She offered and I agreed before hanging up.

Just then another call came through scaring the life out of me, it was Bo, I sighed relieved and picked up mid-ring.

"Baby, where are you, I left you in bed and now I couldn't find you, I was so scared... I think I scared Tamsin too,"

"You should be" ice ran cold in my veins as I heard Zee's voice on the other line.

"What have you done with Bo, I swear you do something to her…" I threatened in anger into the phone getting looks from bystanders walking down the street.

"There's no time for threats from a petty human Dr. Lewis. Even a brilliant scientist as yourself is no match for a God." she assured as I heard Bo's muffled sobs in the background.

"What do you want Zee? Why get her involved?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"What do I want?" she screamed enraged "I want things to go back to their natural order! I want Hades in the underworld where he belongs! I want his children and wife dead so he feels the need to escape no longer Doctor." I looked around in a panic, where was she? Where did she have Bo?

"Listen to me Zee, let her go and things will go back to normal, we will talk to Jack, convince him of a truce." I tried desperately.

"Bullshit Lewis, I can see right through you, I can hear the desperation in your voice, you'd say anything for this bitch to be safe." she said and I heard Bo's muffled screams in the back, tears ran down my face, I was helpless. "I will see how benevolent I feel within the next 15 minutes and then call you back, we'll see if she's still breathing" and with that the line went dead.

Without noticing I was now standing next to Bo's red Ducati, tears ran freely down my cheeks in desperation. My phone rang and I saw a text message

 **Lauren, I almost forgot, Bo's phone has a tracking system in case it's stolen the reference number is 221623.**

 **-Tamsin**

If I could've jumped through the phone and kiss the woman I would've. I rapidly inputted the number and waited for it to give me the location. What if Bo was dead already? _**NO STOP! SHE ISN'T DEAD.**_ I saw Isaac was calling and I picked up rapidly trying to gush out what happened as quickly as I could.

"Damn it Lauren, are you sure?" he asked desperately.

"Yes, it's what she told me, I'm tracking Bo's phone and see where she is, please tell me you found Dyson" I begged as the phone beeped signaling I had a text, I read quickly and hope filled my heart.

"Isaac she's not far from her house around three blocks from it, I forwarded the address to you, Dyson needs to get there in 15 minutes or she will kill her, I have no doubt in my mind she will!" I stressed.

"Dyson is not in the precinct. He was out on a call and he's far. They told him he was needed back here ASAP." My heart sank.

"No! Isaac we need to figure this out, she can't be taken from me!" I exclaimed staggering backwards and almost toppling over tripping on a large object behind me.

I turned and saw it, I felt the spare keys in my pocket entangled with my own. I wiped my tears away determined.

"If you won't get to her on time I will." I said hanging up and unlocking the helmet she kept strapped to the back of the bike, I placed it on my head and straddled the sleek metal monster.

My mind reverted to when I was 17, my mother had tried giving me classes on how to safely ride a motorcycle to see if it would quell my fears. It did no such thing, in fact I was even more scared after she made me get on one, but now in this very second I thanked the heavens for my mother's insistence over the fucking classes. I looked at this one and noticed it wasn't so different from the one my mother acquired for my classes I turned the key and felt the motor come to life. I knew by the way it had started it was way more powerful than the one I had been on.

I quickly turned the left hand handle towards me and floored my left foot setting it in first, I pulled the right hand handle and sped forwards, in no time I was speeding through the sidewalks and swerving between cars, desperate to get to the address embedded in my head, praying that Bo was still safe. My phone rang in my pocket undoubtedly Bo's ringtone, yet I could not for the life of me let go of the handle to answer, I was petrified. However the fear of losing Bo over the fear of crashing her bike were incomparable.

The phone insisted twice but I was just a few houses away from the location the phone had given me, just one more intersection and I was there. I floored the gas trying to sprint the last remaining distance when a loud sound came from my left. As I turned, all I saw was a flash of white lights. I felt myself fly off the bike and it seemed like seconds and years as I fell into the pavement, when my body finally collided with the asphalt everything hurt. I felt something warm tickling the side of my face and assumed it was blood, I could taste it in my mouth as well.

My tears fell freely as a deep sleep threatened to take over me. I knew I was dying, my body was telling me that much, but all I could think was about her, and if she was still alive. It hurt to cry and I desperately tried to cling to my life as it faded slowly from focus. I couldn't rest without knowing if Bo was safe, but my anatomy wasn't as strong as theirs. I felt my eyes droop as confusion set in my mind from fighting my injuries. The pain in my leg and hip was incredibly intense and my body was trying to shut down to cope with it. As medicine journals and annotations went through my brain it felt like sludge as I tried to hold on. I could hear voices of bystanders trying to help and keep me conscious. I could feel myself ebb away as I scrambled my brain.

"What the fuck is going on in this street!? First that dark haired woman getting out of that crack house all shot up a few minutes ago and now this?" I heard a man counter as he applied pressure to my wounds.

I tried to speak but he shushed me hurriedly.

"Hold on, help is on the way ma'am" he reasured me.

"Is she alive?" I finally managed to gasp out with pain racking through my body threathning to take my consciousness before I got the answer I needed. "Is that woman alive?"

"Yes, she's on her way to the hospital." the man assured me as he tried to comfort me.

My bloody lips opened in a smile before the darkness consumed me completely, the sounds of sirens too far from my conscious mind to hold on to. I was dying and I knew it, but Bo was alive and she would recover, she was a Succubus after all. For her I would die a thousand times over.


	12. Chapter 11

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! Thanks to all of you who were kind enough to let me know there had been a formatting error on the last chapter. I hope everyone is still with us and that you guys are enjoying this journey as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Love those reviews, please keep em coming!**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **The Joy in Dying:**

 **Chapter 11:**

Everything was so dark, and it hurt to move. Everything hurt, but most of all, it hurt to breathe. The nauseating smell of blood filled my nostrils and in the distance I heard voices. I was scared but I managed to open my eyes, a paramedic was kneeling in front of me shinning a flash light to my eyes. I was so weak and knew I could end my own misery with the flick of a hand, but I didn't. I steeled my resolve and paid attention to the man's instructions.

"Can you hear me? Blink once for yes, two for no" so I blinked once.

"Great! I don't want you to try and move, understand?" another single blink.

"Good, now my name is Joshua, do you remember what happened?" a single blink was given to the friendly paramedic and he gave me a sympathy smile "we're taking you to the hospital, I'm going to sedate you to be able to move you without any pain, are you allergic to any medication?" two blinks "Any medical conditions?" two blinks "this might hurt" he said before I felt a slight prick on my arm and then everything faded to black once more.

I heard the beeping of the monitor before I could comprehend where I was. Once the stale cold air and the alcohol aroma filled my nose I realized where I was. I opened my eyes and sighed looking at the hospital ceiling trying to recollect my thoughts when I heard the door open. I looked over and saw it was my mother, I was surprised to see her here on such a short notice, but expected nothing else from her. She was disheveled and her eyes were all swollen from crying I managed to give her a small smile and she smiled between tears. She held my hand and stroked it comfortingly, even though everything still hurt. I opened my mouth but her finger silenced me.

"No, don't try and talk...are you thirsty?" she asked and I nodded, she pulled a bottle of water from her purse and placed a straw into it giving me to sip on. I loved how she carried practical things on her purse.

"I can't believe this" she admitted defeated as she took a seat next to me.

A knock on the door resounded through the room and I flinched terribly she looked at me concerned and stood to open the door. Dyson was there, by his stance I could see it was official business and the way he wore his badge around his neck let me know this was official business. I didn't miss his swollen red eyes and the gentle fragile look he was giving me. He was followed into the room by who I assumed was a nurse.

"Mom, I'd like to ask her a few private questions if you don't mind" Dyson said to my mother as she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving her alone." She was firm and her hold on my hand tightened but I knew why Dyson was here and I couldn't share that in front of my mother.

"Actually Mom." I rasped as she gave me an incredulous look. "Just for a few minutes, there's stuff I'd like to keep private."

She nodded understanding and with one kiss on my forehead she turned to leave.

The nurse assessed me carefully as Dyson and I spoke volumes with our eyes. I wanted to ask so many questions and say so many things. I was exhausted and wanted so desperately to heal quickly so I could go find Lauren. The last hours of my life had been a nightmare and I couldn't wait to be in her arms and safe. Tamsin came in, her badge hanging off her neck as well, she threw me a pained look as the nurse spoke up.

"I'm glad you're feeling better we thought we were going to lose you a couple of times, I'm amazed of your recovery, hang in there sport" she murmured as she left the room and Dyson cleared his throat.

"Doctor says you can sit up, would you like that?" he asked as I nodded my head carefully.

"Yes please" my voice sounded foreign to me, I felt so confused about everything, who was here and who wasn't, my mother was here, but where was my father? My friends? Where was Lauren? Did she know I was in the hospital? Does she know...

"I'm gonna have to ask you a series of questions, and I know you have had a long traumatic experience, we just wanna sort things out once and for all, alright?"

"How long have I been here?" I asked suddenly scared.

"It's your second day here, you have been out of it" he said with a sympathetic face.

"Does she know I'm here?" I asked "my girlfriend?"

"Let's leave that for after I'm done with my questions shall we?" he proposed gently and I couldn't understand why Dyson would want to postpone such a thing.

"Bo, we have to find whoever did this to you." Tamsin stressed as I remembered what had happened clearly.

"Oh God, I remember what happened." I pulled my trembling hand to my lips as anger started to seep through me besides the fear of the moment already passed.

"I know it's hard, but we need this information, I'm sorry honey but I need you talk to me from the beginning, one of Lauren's friends mentioned you had been with her before this whole thing started." he said comfortingly and I wiped off my tears and gave him a sad smile.

"I can do that." I mumbled.

My heart was racing at the unknown but Dyson's hand on mine comforted me to no end.

"I'm proud of your control, even when wounded you resisted the humans trying to help you." He mused with a sad expression.

Tamsin had pulled up a notebook and a small recorder. From what I could remember they wouldn't need any of this human police work. They would need some Fae help and some big one.

"I fell asleep but when I awoke Lauren was gone and had left me a note on my side table saying she'd be back in an hour, two at most and that if I needed anything to call her. I had to take over your shift at the Dal so I woke up and got changed."

 _I smiled to myself at the note Lauren had left me, I held it over my chest and sighed, God I loved this girl so damn much. I had been scared; scared of telling her, scared of her knowing because it all felt so real. If I admitted it out loud then she would have to do something about it. If I had learned anything about being with the beautiful blonde it was that things needed to go slow for her to be comfortable and eased into situations._

 _I grabbed some clothes and made my way into the bathroom for a nice shower before I had to get ready for work. It amused me how things of mine were scattered along Lauren's things. I barely spent time in my apartment now-a-days anyways, I was always here or at the Dal. As I grabbed the jersey to put it back on again I smiled._

 _I knew it wasn't the most salacious piece of clothing I owned and that it covered my girls but the way Lauren would look at me when I wore it was enough to justify it. It reminded me of the way her eyes ran through my body the first time she threw her jersey at me and it made me shiver for her._

 _I picked up my phone, deciding what to text Lauren, I wanted to know where she was so I could go surprise her before I picked up my bike, but I didn't know if she wanted some time alone for herself. I put the phone back on my dresser and put on my riding suit with some leather riding boots. Lauren hated my bike but she sure as hell didn't mind my riding attire or the way I looked on the metal beast._

 _Not long ago we had met up for lunch. Lauren had insisted to meet me outside, she was very cute like that and liked entering places together. I saw a small space in front of the restaurant and smiled as I saw the blonde before pulling in. My bike slid into the spot effortlessly and I loved the way Lauren's eyes drank me up. I moved my leather clad leg over and dismounted the vehicle taking my helmet off and as she grabbed my hand I felt her arousal amplify in my Succuvision._

 _I placed my cell phone in my pocket to go grab a jacket when the door was knocked upon. It wasn't my crib or anything but I wasn't going to leave the door unanswered. Besides, I had sat an afternoon with Alex selling through the back door so I knew all I had to do if it was a straggler at the front. I pulled my jacket on as I grabbed the spare keys Lauren had left me with the note. I looked through the peephole and saw a familiar looking girl on the other side of the door, yet I could not place where had I seen her before._

 _"Who is it?" I asked before anything else._

 _"Hey, I'm Zee, a co-worker of Lauren and she took some of my books earlier this week I think she mixed them up with hers." she said and that's when I remembered, I had seen her outside the lab with Lauren._

 _I opened the door and let her through._

 _"Lauren isn't in yet, but you could see if any of the books she left here are the ones you're looking for." I said and led her to where Lauren had stashed her work books alongside my sketchbooks I had brought over._

 _For a moment I looked to where our books blended with each other, some of her notes carelessly thrown where mine were, our scribbles amusing me, her tidy scrawl next to my chicken scratch and I knew that this could be our reality. Not just our books but our clothes mixed in together, our favorite foods side by side on the pantry, I wanted to be with her always._

 _My thoughts were disturbed when I felt the woman behind me grab my arms and pin them behind me, I struggled but she smashed me face first into the wall, breaking my nose and tightening the plastic cuffs around my wrist. I was confused, wasn't this Lauren's friend? Before I could use my persuasion she had broken skin contact and shoved my face on the floor with her boot._

 _"Don't you fucking think I'm letting you touch me Ysabeu." The crazy bitch spat with hate in her voice. "Just like your fucking mother, a pain in my ass and a blunder in my plans."_

 _My blood ran cold, I had no doubt in my mind who this was now. She was going to kill me. I struggled and this earned me a kick in the ribs with her steel toed boot that undoubtedly at least cracked my rib. Tears of pain and desperation ran down my face, how could she want to kill me, we were blood relatives; family. Before I could protest any longer she covered my mouth and nose with a cloth and everything went black._

 _When I woke back up I was gagged and tied. I saw she had my phone in her hands and I was helpless as she called Lauren. I was scared Lauren would come after me and that was the last thing I wanted. I tried to scream not to come, to get help but not to come, but all that was heard where muffled incoherent gagged screams. I looked around to see we were in an abandoned apartment full of debris and broken wood, and trash. I was sweating and nauseous, I had caked blood on my mouth and face, my nose throbbed painfully and uncomfortably and my vision was blurred. After she hung up with Lauren she turned to me and smiled, that smile etched itself in my mind forever._

 _"We're gonna play a little game. We both know I could kill you fast and have it over and done with but where's the fun in that? Your father has been a thorn on my side for far too long and now I'm going to enjoy this. How many bullets does it take to kill a Succubus in 15 minutes" she said as she raised a 9mm and cocked it._

 _I knew I was done for right then and there. Tears fell from my eyes at the thought of this being my death, my siblings, my friends -oh god- my Mom and Father and then there was Lauren. I couldn't die now after everything, I couldn't die now... I had to, at least, tell Lauren I loved her one last time. I struggled my weight on my feet which were not bound and charged against my captor._

 _Her gun going off and my ear ringing badly told me I was still alive. I managed to get her to the floor before I could succu her she zapped me. I head-butted her hard enough to stun her and as we separated dazed I noticed my side was bleeding; the bitch had shot me! There was no time to think about that, I painfully but expertly pushed my left arm as far to the right as possible dislocating my shoulder._

 _I rotated my right wrist clockwise within the handcuffs as it cut into my skin. I curled my right wrist making my left arm tugged upward at the same time, I scraped my shoulder blade with my right arm until both of my hands were behind my neck, tucked my chin to my chest, brought the crook of my right arm over my head and pop the handcuffs around the left forearm I brought my left arm down in front. In seconds my hands were in front of me just when the bitch grabbed the gun again._

 _She shot three times and then jammed, one caught me in the shoulder I had dislocated and I hissed in pain as I dropped on one knee to the floor, the second one missed me by inches and the third one by a foot or so. I growled in frustration and gritted my teeth trying hard not to think of the pain that was to come, I balled my fists and struck her in the head with the handcuffs making a huge gash. She looked disoriented again for a minute before her eyes focused on me once more. I was tired, my breathing was shallow and I couldn't comprehend why I was having peripheral vision, but I had to fight this, I was not dying today._

 _With the small strength I had my eyes flashed blue as the anger swept through me. I was tired of holding back and controlling myself for so long. She raised her hands to shock me and I started sucking her Chi at the same time. It was a battle of wills and as we struggled I grit my teeth hard. Getting electrocuted is no joke and it hurt every molecule of my being. As we struggled with power I prepped myself and took action once more._

 _I charged at her once more trying to take the gun away from her, it struck the window sill and went off catching me on the hip. I dropped to the floor cursing angrily about my luck and struggled towards the gun now lying on the floor, she kicked my face once more as we struggled on the floor and blood fell from my nose freely once more, I was seeing stars and 3 pairs of guns. Luckily I made my way to the right one just as she swung a plank of wood from the many lying around on the floor, as soon as it collided with my head the shot went off, dead center on her forehead._

"Next thing I knew there was a paramedic giving me instructions, and here I am" I tried to shrug but my shoulder screamed in pain.

"Bo… if it is who we think it is, then you know what that means." Dyson was worried now pacing the room.

"Zeus is not dead, just that body." I confirmed as he nodded.

"We have to speak to Father, this could turn out into a blown out war." Dyson growled.

"I have to speak to Acacia at once. If what Bo is saying is true it's not just your family in danger. It sounds like Zeus has finally gone off the deep end." Tamsin mentioned rapidly as all sorts of scenarios ran through her head.

Zeus was arguably one of the most powerful Fae alive along with my father. Known as the Ancients their power was almost unfathomable and I was surprised that I had even survived. I tried staying on track with their rambles but to no avail. I tried shaking my head to take the thoughts out of my head, but the panic rat had been let loose with a vengeance inside my head. As soon as my mother peered into the room I voiced my thoughts

"Where's Lauren Mom? I need to see Lauren" I plead with tears in my eyes.

Honestly in some sick way I was hurt that she wasn't by my side as my mother was. At the same time my heart sank with probabilities and possibilities. Everything had been so overwhelming I just needed my girlfriend to comfort me and pamper me 'til I got better.

"I was so scared of never seeing her again" I added and looked up to my mother, she sobbed softly and it was so uncharacteristic of her that it took me aback.

I shot a panicked look at Dyson as he looked down pained and frustrated. I could see the tears stinging behind his eyes and I swallowed hard. It wasn't until I looked to Tamsin looking out the window biting her lower lip as her tears streamed down her face that I was terrified. I turned and looked at my mother once more.

"Lauren; where is she?" I asked even more firmly.

"Oh my Ysabeau…" she sobbed "Lauren tried getting to you that night, she got on your bike and sped through the city trying to get to you."

"No Mom, not Lauren, never Lauren in my bike you must be confusing her" I replied laughing out of nervousness, my mother never got like this, I wasn't hearing right, "Lauren would never get on my bike, let alone know how to drive it!"

"Oh Bo!" my mother exclaimed, and I could see the sorrow in her eyes as she held me tears fell from my eyes, she was trying to tell me that Lauren was gone, wasn't she? I looked at her stunned.

"Mom where's Lauren, I need to see her!" I demanded trying to sit up.

"Bo don't struggle, you'll hurt yourself, please!" she said as she struggled with me trying to keep me still while I fought to get up, my eyes brimmed with tears, Lauren couldn't be gone.

"She was crossing the intersection before where they found you and I suppose she ran a red light in her hurry-"

"No Mom!" I exclaimed still trying to get up as my sobs grew louder "Mom please don't lie to me, I need to see Lauren!"

"A truck clipped her Bo, she was trying to save you. The driver was found a few miles with his eyes zapped. Zeus was controlling him." she tried explaining once more as she struggled to keep me in bed.

My heart stopped at her words, my whole being felt cold, this couldn't be happening. I had made it, I had survived to get to her, she couldn't be gone. My eyes met my mother's and I knew what she was saying was the truth, I started shaking my head side to side my eyes wide in disbelief. The door opened and a man in full body scrubs came inside sighing loudly, he took one good look at what was going on and took his mask off, it was my father in his surgery outfit. He crossed the distance between the door and the bed in a heartbeat and with the carefulness of a doctor who knew exactly where my wounds were embraced me.

I sobbed hysterically into his shoulder and I heard as he cried in my arms, I had never heard my father crying in my life. He pulled me at arms-length and cupped my face in his hands kissing my forehead repeatedly.

"My girl, my girl...I thought I had lost you... oh god" he exclaimed as he held me once more.

"Father" I chocked trying to find the words for the deep sorrow I felt "Is she gone Father?"

His eyes searched mine and his grave face was replaced by his professional one. I looked up at him expectantly hoping against all odds. Slowly I could see the tears form in his eyes again and his jaw tensed. I knew his answer before he uttered it.

"I tried everything I could Bo. She's gone." He choked and I crumbled onto the bed.

My cries and screams were probably heard throughout the hospital as I internalized what was going on. My fucking aunt had tried to kill me and because of her taunts against Lauren and my life my girlfriend was dead. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think and the worse of all was I hadn't told her I loved her. There must've been something we could do. We were Fae, my father was an Ancient, a God!

My head snapped up immediately as I stared at my father, the wheels in my head clicking. His brow furrowed as he looked into my eyes trying to read what I needed. He wanted to take my pain away but he didn't know how.

"Has she crossed yet?" I asked rapidly.

"No, it takes longer than this. For the soul to cross into the Underworld it takes at least 6 hours. I just came from her paperwork so she's still fresh." My father explained with a gloom expression "Ysabeau, even if she was on the other side I cannot do anything for her there. Once in the Underworld you can't come out"

"Disney made it seem like a piece of cake in Hercules" Tamsin mumbled sarcastically.

"They also made me look like a fruit cake." My father lamented, he had never let go of that one.

"Guys focus!" I yelled and they all turned to me once more.

"If she's _fresh_ as you say Father, wouldn't mom be able to bring her back!?" I asked hopeful as my mother shook her head.

"It's been far too long, an hour or so Bo." My father lamented and I could tell now they were focused on getting me to accept it and grieve like they had when Kyle died. "Bo it's time we start looking into what arrangements to do with her.

"No! No!" I yelled "I'm not giving up! This is not some high school puppy love, this is the love of my life, my entire existence. Don't you understand Father? I cannot believe she's…gone, I cannot fathom it or speak it. If I do, I will lose myself to the darkness." I whispered the last part as I felt the whole room grow heavier, they understood what I meant.

"I have to at least try." I begged as my parents nodded.

"You'll need your strength Bo, you can take all you need from me." Tamsin offered and I nodded grateful.

My family left the room so I could feed. While I took Chi from Tamsin as cleanly as I could my mother went around 'convincing' the nurses and personnel that had attended me that I had minor injuries. When I came out Kenzie stood by my door. Her jaw was clenched tightly in the way that I knew she could shift in front of us at any second. When our eyes met I saw her unshed tears as her hands trembled.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and I sighed.

"Kenzie-" I tried.

"No Bo. I broke my promise and I'll never forgive myself over it. I told you after… after Kyle that I would never let that happen to you again." She lamented. "I failed."

I hugged her and she held me tight as I whispered in her ear.

"You have my back sis, it ain't over. I refuse to give up."

She held me tight and after a bit I parted as we rushed to the room where my father was waiting for me with Lauren. She looked so broken and cold in the bed that I couldn't help but sob hard. Even though my father still had her connected to all the respirators and machines I could feel she wasn't there and it was killing me.

I refused to believe it even as I ran my fingers along her still pale face. All the life from her was gone, her lips were blue and pasty and not the vibrant pink I absolutely loved. She smelled sterile and weird and not the fruity smell of her body splash with the hint of book musk. I cried as I realized that me feeding her Chi had done nothing but fix her body, however her heart was still not beating on its own.

I had to do something. Anything. I looked up after my attempts as my father paced the room afraid for me and my well-being. He looked at me with concern and another idea popped into my head.

"I heard Zeus talking with Lauren when she was coaxing her out to save me. She wants you back in the underworld." I explained and I saw his jaw clench.

"Bo, I've been selfish enough, I've costed you your happiness." He lamented and I knew where that was going.

"You're not going back." I explained firmly as his eyes met mine.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he forbade as he understood where my wheels kept turning to.

"Father, there's nothing you can do but help me. Anything else will be held against you by me." I didn't like to threaten him with my feelings, he knew I adored him but this was a last resort.

"Bo-" he whispered with a knot on his throat.

"Please Father, all I need to know is how to get to where Zeus is." I admitted sternly as I was careful not to disturb Lauren's body.

The silence was thick between us as he deliberated. I was determined this was the only way. I'd get Lauren one way or another, but I wasn't going to exist without her. If not with this plan with another and another until I got her back.

"I know how to keep her body safe and useful until you get back." He resigned as his head hung "I have been down there for centuries, it's a dark dark place Bo. I've never seen a soul escape the river, but I know if anybody can find a way it'll be you."

I nodded as I assured myself. I'd be the one to bring Lauren home.

 **AN: This is NOT how this was supposed to go. However I knew you guys were hopeful and I have to let Bo take at least a crack at it before you guys run at me with pitchforks. ;) From here on out I'm free-handing this one and seeing where it takes me like this chapter did. Next update will be soon but I'm also working in a new piece in case anybody is interested in a new refreshing story. (still don't know when it will be ready to go up). Remember to review, until next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lost Girl, the storyline and situations are mine.**

 **Joy In Dying**

 **Chapter 12:**

I had reason to leave right away. It was dangerous, my father couldn't come with me, he could give me the tools but who really knew how long I'd be in the underworld. There was no chance of failing, I had to be with Lauren, she was the one since I had landed eyes on her. I had felt the apprehension come from her when my biology came to play so I took things slow. In the end though, I had been lucky enough that I could call her mine.

My father had given me the name of a 'Rippler'. It was a Fae that could travel through realms and could help me out getting into Zeus' realm. I convinced Dyson to drive me to him at once as Tamsin left to talk to whoever she needed to in Valhalla. Reality was I probably didn't know the whole implications of the path I had now chosen, I just knew I couldn't idly sit and do nothing while Lauren died.

As we sat in his vehicle in front of the door that would potentially take me to Zeus and by proxy Hell, Dyson let out a huge sigh. He looked at me with a half-smile as he held my hand and squeezed it gently.

"You really love her Bo." He whispered gruffly and I nodded firmly.

"I really do Dy. I can't live without her. I don't want to. I literally would rather live in hell than live without her." I explained as he nodded.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I was late. That I wasn't there to prevent it." I could hear the knot in his throat and pulled him into a hug.

"It wasn't your fault. Zeus is the one here that doesn't understand she shouldn't fuck with us." I explained as he nodded.

"Go get 'em tiger." He smiled and with one last hug I left the car.

I ran inside protecting myself from the downpour. When I went inside I was instantly confused. The place looked like a warehouse, yet it had a small desk in front like a restaurant host stand. The red-head girl looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"Welcome. Do you have a reference number?" she asked and I smirked.

"triple six?" her eyes widened significantly and she swallowed hard.

"I'll get Dr. Robinson with you right away." She whispered and disappeared.

She left before I could say anything else. I was nervous of what would come but I was fully committed to see this through. I tugged on my leather jacket and waited patiently. Before I knew it a short man came up and opened his arm towards me. I put the piece of paper my father had given me in his palm and instantly I was in a tall mountain deep in the clouds.

I scoffed at the cliché of it all but pushed forward. I walked up a set of rocky steps which led me to a balcony overlooking a deep abyss. I could see a big burly man with long black curls with his back towards me. I could tell he was naked but he also looked like the perfect specimen of a man. I stepped forward focused on my goal as I approached the man I was almost certain was Zeus.

"You know, if you were anyone else, you'd be in the throes of passion with me by now." He laughed boisterously and I wrinkled my face in disgust.

"I didn't come here for these games." I announced firmly. "I came to make a deal."

"What deal could a giant have with an ant?" he asked in a belittling tone and I scoffed.

"Well excuse you your majesty, but I thought you clearly said you were pissed at my dad 'cause you needed someone to guard the sewers." I added mockingly as he turned and met my eyes with his bright blue sky eyes.

"Continue."

"I'll give in myself as sacrifice. I've lived enough but you have to give me your blood oath that you won't come after my family or friends ever again no matter what happens." I demanded as his smile widened.

"Perfect! If I knew this is what it would've taken I would've killed the blonde much sooner." He remarked laughing manically.

Before I could answer, in the blink of an eye, I was in a dark place that looked like endless caverns upon caverns. In the distance I could see a magnificent castle with bright lighting inside it. Surrounding it was a moot that gave way towards a river. I cringed realizing what that was and where I was now. This had really happened and I was in the underworld. I tried remembering my father's warning before I parted.

" _Bo when you get down there, you'll have limited time before Lauren's soul becomes one with the river. This is a long shot but the only thing I've ever seen pull stuff out of that river is my dog Cerberus. He doesn't listen… not even to me. If you can get a way for him to listen then you might have something going on but it's not guaranteed."_

" _How will he know I want Lauren?" I asked curious and he shrugged._

" _Think of her I guess, something might change. I never had this problem when I was down there so it's hard for me to tell." He explained sadly._

" _Don't worry old man, thanks for the help so far." I gave him a hug before I left._

I looked around and stood near the river by the entrance of the castle. A small man had started descending the steps to the castle and I could see he had an Egyptian robe on him. I paid him no mind as I scanned the area for pop's dog. I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled loudly. I felt the ground beneath me tremble as I heard huge steps rush towards me. In a matter of seconds there was massive three headed dog in front of me, eyes glowing fury red. It growled at me at first but after sniffing me it sat down wagging his tail.

"They must smell your Father on you, I know I do." The man announced and I raised an eyebrow. "My name is Anubis and I was your father's right hand man my Dark Queen."

He vowed towards my feet and I stumbled to pull him up quickly.

"Oh no, no. No vowing from now on. Of any kind…" he looked confused but nodded.

"You father was a good man to me, anything you need you tell me." He mentioned and I nodded.

"For now go back inside, I'm gonna play with my dog for a while" I said as he gave me a look and ran inside as he was told.

I looked at the dog as I tried to tell it to lay down or fetch or any other command but it simply wasn't working. I sighed growing frustrated knowing I didn't have the time. I walked close to the dog and started petting its neck reaching up. It started stumping its leg and I wondered if I could really do this with such a big beast.

I sent a powerful amount of 'conviction' into the creature trying to compulse it to listen to me. In a second its tail wagged incessantly and I could hear it whining like a puppy.

"Good boy Cerberus, how about you fetch for me eh?" I asked and it stood pacing excitedly going down on its forward legs before barking.

I thought long and hard of Lauren. I couldn't see anything changing so I knew I had to change course. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Lauren and how she tasted. I opened my mouth and Chi came out of my mouth and into the river before wrapping around a particular shape in the distance. I could almost be certain this was it. If it wasn't I would try and try and try again. I looked up at the puppy and smiled before giving it the command hoping this would work.

"Fetch Cerberus!" I said firmly and with a final bark I saw it dip it's massive head into the river.

I waited for a while as the dog dug in the water. I could feel a heaviness around me the more time I spent in here. My father had warned me to go straight into the house if I hadn't gotten Lauren within the first fifteen minutes. It was the only way to keep the darkness of hell from seeping into my soul.

It was only because my father had spent enough time within those walls that the darkness had receded enough for him to love another. It was because of that house that my siblings and I were even around. The dog pulling out of the river caught my attention and I looked on hopeful. I could tell this was definitely Lauren. The dog put her soul down gently and with trembling hands I grabbed it. She was light and asleep it seemed but she was here in my arms and I could still feel her warmth.

I didn't have time to spare and ran into the castle like structure immediately trying to find Anubis. I hoped I had enough time. I had to get Lauren out of here before she would assimilate into the underworld.

"Anubis?" I called as soon as I was across the threshold and within seconds the small man was beside me.

"What can I do for you my queen?" he asked and I saw he resisted the urge to bow.

"I need to get out of here and take her with me." I said firmly and that was when his eyes finally set on Lauren and they widened incredibly.

"How did you… Nobody has ever…" he commented and I shook my head, I had no time for this.

"I used the dog."

"The dog doesn't listen. If he did he could dig you out to Zeus' realm. He has a direct door to the human world." he explained.

I turned on my heel ready to go out there again despite my father's warnings. Anubis touched my shoulder gently before I opened the door.

"You should know, if you get to his realm you'll have to make him take your place, it's the only way to restore balance." He advised and I turned to look at him.

"How do I do that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I only know he loves making deals, and he loves the good looking ladies like you." I shuddered at his tone and made my way outside trying to come up with a plan.

I adjusted Lauren in my arms and pulled my fingers to my lips calling the dog again. He ran to me once more excitedly wagging his tail. I smiled at him and he whined. I took a deep breath and hoped this worked. If not I would not only lose Lauren but myself.

"Dig Cerberus." I ordered and the dog immediately started to dig into the rocky dirt in front in the castle.

It was only when he ended up about 50 feet that I began seeing a shimmer in the surface like water. I somehow knew we had gotten to what Anubis was telling me and I braced myself knowing there was no going back. It was Zeus' turn to serve some time in the darkness like my father had done for so many centuries.

I petted the dog and it sat back before I tightened my hold on Lauren's soul and jumped into the shimmering puddle. I could feel myself light as a cloud before hitting solid dirt ground. I noticed Lauren had tumbled a couple of feet from me and I rushed to grab her. As I kneeled to get her I heard a voice behind me with thunder behind it.

"I vanished you not even an hour ago and like your petulant father you're already refusing the conditions of your agreement." He boomed and I scowled at him deeply.

"I have an offer for you Zeus, you just have to hear me out." I demanded as he stared down at me.

"What could I possibly want from you this time?" he spat angrily but as soon as the words left my lips his demeanor changed into lustful.

"Me."

 **AN: I'm sorry if this update is shorter than most. I had a hard time getting this one out in the beginning. As many of you know, I have a new story out which is 2 fics in one and it's not only very demanding but consuming a lot of my imagination. Those characters are speaking to me right now and I have to follow the story.**

 **By no means am I abandoning this story, and will continue with the original path this was taking. I just say the updates might take a bit while I unclog my mind from the other story. Thanks for your support guys and I hope you guys take quality over quantity on this one ;)**

 **Cheers eh!**


	14. Chapter 13

**As I promised I have not abandoned this story. I'm not writing long chapters because it's almost coming to a close and frankly I still have some in the tank to draw out. I'd like to thank all of you still with me, thank you for the patience and I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **Also none of the characters are mine yada yada yada.**

 **The Joy in Dying**

Chapter 13:

His booming laughter was heard through the space we were in. I couldn't lose my resolve and even though I tried thinking on my feet I was scared things wouldn't work out like it had in my head. I gripped Lauren's soul tighter hoping not to draw much attention to her.

"Ysabeau, do you take me for a fool? I know you will never want me." He boomed and I sighed.

"That hasn't stopped you before has it?" I spat back losing my nerve. I was losing time and I felt the darkness from Hell follow me here.

"I guess you're right. There's still the matter of that soul in your hands." He pointed at Lauren in my arms and I frowned.

"She returns to humanity there's no need for her to stay here." I countered firmly.

"So adamant… I suppose with a keeper of the underworld and my sexual desires quenched I can let the mere human go. What are the demands of this deal dear niece?" he asked creepily making a shiver run down my spine out of fear.

"You never try and hurt Lauren or my family from this point on, if that's broken not only will our deal be null but you'll take my place in the underworld." I mustered knowing this was the only way I'd have peace.

"What do I get in return for such a high stakes deal?"

"My life and servitude for eternity. No if's, ands or buts about it. No struggling or trying to escape and I of course would be the keeper of the Underworld as accorded. Free to travel from that realm to this one to assist your needs." I leaned forward extending my hand.

From my father's upbringing I **knew** shaking hands was key. His treacherous smile spread across his lips in mischief making him look deranged. I now understood why my father was so bitter for all those centuries. People regarded Zeus like a God, a model to be followed, yet he was this lowlife scum who only cared for his needs. My father on the other hand was hated and condoned at every corner when he was only forced into his servitude of the underworld by a trick Zeus himself had put onto my father.

The man menacingly towered over me within seconds as he gripped my hand shaking it. His menacing and sadistic smile came over his face and I felt like I was making a pact with the devil instead. As he let go of my hand he moved fast like a striking snake and pressed a disgusting chaste kiss on my lips. The anger sept through me as I felt my body tense in revolt against his chaste lips. In all honesty I couldn't quite believe what I had just agreed to, I just needed to get Lauren back RIGHT NOW.

I felt his coarse hand pull me closer and as I was about to protest to send Lauren home I felt him grip her soul forcefully as he ripped it from my hands. I lunged at him desperately and he pushed me against the wall with force as he tightened his hold on Lauren's essence. At this pace he would destroy her and I almost couldn't bare the thought. I was desperate as his voice traveled through the room.

"You will never be mine as long as this damn human is alive"

My chest rose up and down with dread as Lauren dangled from his fingers like a rag doll. She was losing the bright glow that accompanied her soul in the river and I knew I was running out of time. I almost wept out of time and ideas.

Suddenly it was as if I could hear water rushing from all sides into the room. Zeus' face twisted into fear as he still gripped onto Lauren and in seconds a tall dark man with dreadlocks was in front of us. His blue eyes and blonde skin made him look like a surfer yet there was something in his face I recognized somehow. The stranger's eyes fell on me and a fond smile crossed his features as he spoke up.

"It seems you've been bested at last brother. Your insolent ways will no longer be tolerated in this realm, you must go where you now belong." The dark man's voice towered over us and I watched as Zeus' eyes widened in horror.

"You must be joking! This is my realm!" Zeus demanded as I couldn't rip my eyes off of how tightly he gripped at my woman.

"Put the mortal down before I destroy you brother, you know I can under this circumstance as the keeper of the deals." The dark man advised.

Dejectedly with a glare at me Zeus put Lauren down slowly. The dark man grabbed her gingerly in his arms and I wondered if I should be scared about the exchange.

"I don't understand." Zeus' challenged but the dark man shook his head.

"You tried to harm the mortal, it was in the agreement." The dark man explained.

"She wasn't going to be mine like she agreed." Zeus spat and I could only watch the exchange pondering on my next move.

"And I quote: 'My life and servitude for eternity. No if's, ands or buts about it. No struggling or trying to escape and I of course would be the keeper of the Underworld as accorded. Free to travel from that realm to this one to assist your needs.' Nowhere in there does it say, brother that she had to be yours." The darker man challenged and Zeus blinked several times at his blunder as I gasped.

"No!" Zeus thundered all around us but in a second and the blink of an eye he was gone.

I stared at the darker skinned man in disbelief and he gave me a small smile. I knew better than to get into a fight between two Titan-esque creatures that would rival my father in cunning and strength. This man who now held Lauren was indeed referred to as brother.

"Don't fret Ysabeau, I'm your uncle and mean you no harm. I only wish to return you to your Father as soon as possible." The man explained calmly yet I couldn't trust his words this easily.

"How do I know you're not like Rapey uncle over there? Where the hell is he too!?" I was so confused now.

"Exactly there my child, Zeus is now the keeper of the Underworld by virtue of your deal. He defaulted when he tried to harm the mortal." He watched me wearily look at the soul in his hands and he smiled. "Who would've thought Jack would've been so good at being a Father."

"You really are my uncle, aren't you?" I mused as he nodded.

"I'm Posseidon, keeper of the seas my child. You have unburdened your father with something I never wanted for him. Zeus was a petulant brat who outsmarted certain people who trusted him, I'm glad you've righted things." He admitted.

He stretched Lauren's soul towards me tentatively and I looked at him questioningly waiting for it to be a trick. His eyes held mine firmly willing me to trust him so I did and reached for Lauren.

"You should hold onto her, it will dissipate your distrust. We must get going, her time is fading and once it does nothing will bring her back." With that I snapped into motion hurrying.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I took a large gasp as I waited for the pain to come, yet it never did. My chest heaved heavily as I frantically looked around the small room we were in. It looked like I was in a house of sorts and I was alone. I felt the tears come out of my eyes and I remembered everything that happened, like a wave feeling after feeling hitting me. I felt nauseous and weak yet oddly recuperated for some wild reason. The sun was shining in through the window casting beautiful shadows within the room. I wanted to get up and walk around, get some answers but I felt so weak I didn't want to risk breaking my nose.

Out of nowhere the doors swung open and in came Dyson of all people talking animatedly with no other than Kenzie. They seemed engrossed in what they were talking about and before I could voice my relief at seeing them I overheard Dyson's conversation.

"Come one help a kid out here sis. Just take a whiff and we're out. I just… there's something odd since we brought her home."

"She just came back from hell stupid, of course there's going to be a side effect or two!" Kenzie retorted and my eyes grew wide.

They couldn't possibly be speaking of me.

"Hell?" my voice was raspy yet it came out and traveled through the space settling in their ears where their heads snapped at my figure and they looked at each other in surprise.

"Go get dad" Dyson instructed and in a second I watched as Kenzie shifted flawlessly into a deep gray blue eyed wolf and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Dyson stared at me wearily as if he was scared I would break or explode, which one he didn't seem sure. I was anxious with confusion and decided to voice my questions immediately.

"Where's Bo? Is she alive? Where am I? Why am I not hurt? Where's Bo?" I fired off repeatedly as Dyson seemed to snap out of his trance and rush to me.

"It's alright Lauren, Bo's coming with dad, you're in our house… you're safe." He rushed and I looked up at his eyes as he examined me.

"What is it?" I sighed and he shook his head.

"I'm just… I'm glad you're awake Lauren… Bo went to hell and back to get you literally." He explained as my eyes grew wide.

"Is that why I smell weird?" I asked him without missing a beat as his eyes grew wide in surprise at the fact that I had heard him.

Before he could answer Jack came through the doors as Bo followed him closely. As soon as our eyes met everything was forgotten and I couldn't think of anything but her. She was here in front of me safe and sound. She crossed the steps between us rapidly and threw her arms around me as I started softly crying. The toll of the last events I remembered was finally catching up with me and I didn't know which was worse: fear of losing Bo to a crazy or getting hit by a truck. I felt her heavy tears wet my shoulder as I realized she was crying as well. She pulled back and then captured my lips within hers in an all-consuming searing kiss.

After a few minutes I hear a throat clear in the room and I pulled away from the Succubus slightly embarrassed at the loss of control. I saw Jack's wide smile as I realized he was the one who had cleared his throat.

"I need to examine the girl Ysabeau." He joked giving me a wink as I chuckled.

"Hello Doctor." I greeted him and he brightened up considerably.

"Hello there to you too Doctor, how are you feeling?" he asked me earnestly and I gave it a big thought as Bo ran her thumb across my knuckled not letting my hand go.

"I feel different but I feel healthy." I explained confused.

"That different could be a number of things Lauren… technically you died on us and Bo here went through great lengths to bring you back." She blushed as I turned to stare into her eyes. "You could be feeling that or the fact that Bo healed your body completely."

"You did that?" I asked amazed at the woman before me as she looked down at me with watery eyes.

I wanted to talk to her about this, I wanted answers of what was happening in my body, what had happened to it. I heard more footsteps and as my eyes rose I connected with my father. His short blonde hair was messy and his green eyes shone with unshed tears as Aife helped him to my bedside. I was mesmerized, I hadn't seen my father in a long time and I was perplexed that he was here, that they had found him. He gave me a gentle smile and pulled me into his arms as Bo took a step back with a small smile. I swallowed the knot in my throat long enough to speak.

"Dad?" I whispered as he squeezed me.

"Jesus Lauren you had me so worried." He breathed into my hair and I was in such shock I forgot to breathe.

"Come on Lauren breathe" Jack instructed me as I made an effort flabbergasted.

"Your mother should be here shortly." My father whispered with tears in his eyes "I'm so happy you're safe."

My eyes landed on a man who came through the door. My eyes watered as I saw his dark hair and skinny frame. I couldn't believe after all these years they were both standing before me. He had a pair of dark jeans and a dark button down. Even though he looked like a My chemical romance member I could recognize my brother anywhere. I saw him flinch when he met my eyes yet I want him to get closer.

"Paul" I whispered and he cringed.

"It's Vex now love." He corrected with a very thick English accent but he didn't dare move from the door.

I don't know what compelled me to insist. I wanted my brother closer, I wanted to hug him and touch him and smell him once more. I had missed him immensely and now he was acting as if we were strangers, as if he was going to break me. I raised my hand in an attempt to reach for him but in a confusing turn of events I could see him mirroring my moves. His eyes grew wide as he imitated me motion by motion.

"Bloody hell?" I heard Pau—Vex mutter under his scared stance.

"what in the actual fuck…" I whispered before my father fainted on the ground.

The commotion broke my brother and I apart from whatever that was. As Jack examined my father I felt crowded and scared but mostly confused. I threw the covers off me since everyone had conveyed around my father and in an instant I slipped from the room. I walked briskly not knowing where I was going or what I was doing. I just needed some fresh air, maybe some sunlight to give me clarity.

"I knew you smelled different." I turned meeting Dyson's yellow wolf eyes as he sniffed me "What are you Lauren what kind of Fae do I smell?"


End file.
